Peine et Sentiment
by NatsuGray
Summary: Depuis leurs retours des grands jeux de la magie, deux mages de Fairy Tail souffre particulièrement. Gray ignore Natsu pour des raisons inconnus, parviendront-ils à se réconcilier avec l'aide de leurs amis? Première fiction pour moi. Contenue YAOI. N'hésitez pas à lâcher une review, je souhaiterais un maximum d'avis :)
1. Chapitre 1: Tourments

**Chapitre 1 : Tourments**

Déjà trois mois que les grands jeux magiques dans la cité fleurie de crocus étaient terminés, Dans la ville de magnolia tout était calme au plus grand bonheur des habitants qui profitaient du fait que les fairy tails ne fassent pas les quatre cents coups. Dans la guilde tous les mages étaient réunis. Gray étais assis devant le bar plongé dans une profonde réflexion, quand Mira surprise de le voir ainsi l'interpella.

_— Tout va bien Gray ?_

_— Salut Mira, non ce n'est pas la grande forme._

_— Tu veux en parler ?_

Gray n'eut pas le temps de commencer sa phrase que la porte d'entrée de la guilde vola à travers la pièce entraînant plusieurs mages avec elle. Une voix bien connue de tout le monde retentie dans la pièce.

_— Amène-toi Gray ! dit-il en scrutant la pièce principale._

_— Natsu ! s'écria Titania qui le regardait avec un air qui faisait fuir toute la guilde. Celle-ci avait revêtu sa magnifique armure du purgatoire, laissant alors notre dragon sur place totalement paralysé._

_— Je m'excuse pour la porte Erza, je ferais attention dorénavant, ajouta-t-il tremblant de toute part._

_— La porte?! répéta la mage en armure. Elle pourra être réparée en revanche tu as gâché ma part de fraisier, c'était la dernière à la pâtisserie ! Je me faisais une joie de la déguster avant de rentrer !_

A ce moment précis, Natsu savait qu'il était fini, Gray décida de quitter la guilde pour aller prendre l'air. Il ne porta pas la moindre attention à Natsu en quittant la pièce. Une fois dehors il respira un grand coup. La nuit commençait à tomber sur Magnolia, l'air était frais, Gray qui se préparait à rentrer chez lui, fut interrompu.

_— Gray-Sama !_

Gray se retourna et aperçut Juvia qui tentait de le rattraper, son visage semblait plein d'inquiétude.

_— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Juvia ?_

_— Jubia souhaiterait savoir ce qui vous tracasse._

_— Rien, tout va bien je suis juste fatigué, j'ai besoin de me reposer._

_— Vous allez mal Juvia le sait, je ne laisserai pas partir un ami qui va mal. Cela fait plusieurs semaines que vous vous isolez. On ne vous voit presque plus _à la guilde.

Juvia avait bien remarqué que quelque chose le tracassait depuis longtemps, elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule, tous les mages de Fairy Tail le savaient mais aucun n'avait vraiment osé en parler avec Gray. Celui-ci était du genre solitaire et à s'isoler lorsqu'il allait mal. D'autant plus qu'il ignorait royalement Natsu à chaque fois qu'il le croisait, il ne portait aucune attention à celui-ci, ce qui inquiétait d'avantage ses compagnons.

_— Tu ne me laisseras pas partir si je comprends bien. _

_Gray connaissait suffisamment la mage d'eau pour savoir qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau si facilement._

_— Non._

_— Très bien mais pas ici, allons boire un verre._

En temps normal, Juvia serait de nouveau partie dans un délire amoureux imaginant une magnifique scène avec son Gray-sama. Mais avant le retour de Crocus, Gray avait décidé de suivre les conseils de son amie Erza, lui disant de donner une réponse à la mage d'eau. Celui-ci ayant alors confié qu'il aimait la présence de sa camarade à ses côtés, mais pas au point d'avoir des sentiments pour celle-ci. La nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une bombe à la pauvre Juvia qui s'était sentie alors complètement anéantie mais, les jours suivants, ayant repris ses esprits, même si le mage de glace ne l'aimait pas, elle se fit la promesse d'être à ses côtés, pour le soutenir en mission ou en cas de déprime. Et là, Juvia le savait Gray se sentait mal, et pourquoi semblait-il fuir Natsu ? Pas un jour ne se passait sans que les deux rivaux ne détruisent le QG ou même une partie de la ville avec Erza qui intervenait toujours pour les séparer. Mais depuis leur retour à Magnolia le comportement de Gray avait brutalement changé.

A Fairy Tail, le dragon slayer était assis à une table accompagné de son ami Lucy. Wendy ne tarda pas à les rejoindre accompagnée de Carla et Happy.

_— Merci pour les soins Wendy, marmonna Natsu qui semblait attristé._

_— De rien tu sais tant que je peux me rendre utile, ajouta la mage céleste un large sourire sur le visage._

_— Franchement ça vous arrive à vous les dragons slayers de réfléchir avant d'agir tu ne pouvais pas entrer comme n'importe quel mage ? Quelle belle bande de brutes vous faites, ajouta Carla._

Cette phrase retentit jusqu'aux oreilles du dragon d'acier qui était avec Lévy et les Shadows Gears.

_— Eh, s'écria Gajeel, ne me mets pas dans le même sac que cette saleté de salamandre, il agit sans réfléchir et finit à chaque fois par causer des dommages incroyables ce qui a le don de nous coller le Conseil de la magie sur le dos !_

Natsu ne porta aucune remarque à la réflexion de Gajeel à la plus grande surprise de ses compagnons. Le mage de feu avait vraiment mauvaise mine, il tenait fermement son écharpe avec ses deux mains et l'enroula tout autour de sa tête comme pour y retrouver du réconfort.

_— Natsu tu vas bien ? demanda la jeune constellationiste en le prenant dans ses bras._

Mais le mage de feu repoussa brusquement son amie. Il lui jeta un regard tel qu'il pourrait faire jeu égal avec Erza.

_— Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? lui lança Lucy agacée par son comportement._

_— Happy on y va ! le mage de feu quitta la table précipitamment, pour se diriger vers la sortie de la guilde._

_— Aye désolé les amis. _

_Le petit chat bleu s'éloigna, s'enfonçant avec Natsu dans la ville._

_— Natsu est vraiment étrange ces temps-ci, constata la petite mage céleste._

_— Quel goujat, on veut le réconforter et voilà comment on nous remercie, décidément vous n'avez vraiment aucune manière dans cette guilde, dit Carla véritablement agacée._

_— C'est tout de même étrange, Gray ignore totalement Natsu depuis notre retour de Crocus, et lui est complètement lunatique. _

_Malgré le geste du mage de feu quelques instants plus tôt, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son ami._

Tous les mages restants quittèrent la guilde, les filles retournèrent à Fairy Hills, Lucy quant à elle se dirigeait d'un pas joyeux vers son appartement. Comme à son habitude celle-ci marchait sur le bord de la rivière accompagnée de son Plou. Arrivée devant son appartement elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que Natsu et Happy étaient à l'intérieur. Ces deux-là venaient tellement régulièrement ici qu'ils pourraient considérer l'appartement comme le leur. A son plus grand soulagement il n'y eut personne, en même temps après ce qu'il s'était passé à la guilde pourquoi venir ici pour s'excuser ! Vu son humeur il valait mieux attendre le lendemain. La constellationiste prit un bon bain avant de se coucher et ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux deux garçons. Comment partir en mission vu l'état de ces deux-là ? Le jour pour le paiement du loyer approchait la pauvre Lucy n'avait pas les 70 000 Joyaux. Elle finit par s'endormir en espérant que la nuit fasse le plus grand bien à Gray et Natsu.

L'horloge de Magnolia sonnait 2 heures du matin. Gray et Juvia étaient encore au bar. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils y étaient, et la mage d'eau n'avait toujours pas mis le doigt sur ce qui embêtait son ami.

_— Pourquoi avoir emmené Juvia avec vous ici, si ce n'est pas pour me dire ce qu'il y a ?_

_— Il n'est jamais très bon de boire seul. Je voudrais simplement oublier ! _

_Le visage de Gray venait de s'assombrir brusquement, il semblait apeuré par quelque chose._

Juvia, inquiète par l'état de son ami, tenta une dernière fois de le faire parler, après tout, même si leur relation s'arrêtait à être de bons amis, la mage d'eau n'en restait pas moins une mage de Fairy Tail, une membre de sa famille. Elle souhaitait vraiment aider le mage de glace à se sentir mieux.

_— Juvia a trouvé sa place à Fairy Tail elle y a été acceptée, et Juvia y est heureuse. Juvia aime sa nouvelle famille et elle veut aider son ami, car à Fairy Tail on surmonte nos peines et nos chagrins ensemble._

_Famille_ ce mot résonna comme un coup de tonnerre dans l'esprit de Gray. Ul, Ultia, Lyon. Il vit alors tous ses souvenirs le submerger. Son enfance passée avec son ami et son maître qui lui avait enseigné la magie constructive. Celle-ci même qui avait donné sa vie pour enfermer Deliora dans la glace éternelle. Tout ça par sa faute, juste parce qu'il souhaitait venger ses parents, il était parti à la recherche de ce démon, avait pris de tels risques, tout ça pour souffrir de nouveau de la perte d'un être qui lui était cher. Par la suite Ultia sacrifia sa vie pour lui permettre de survivre à l'assaut des dragons de Crocus. Voilà que les images de sa mort lui revinrent en pleine figure, son corps transpercé de toute part par des lasers à Crocus. Ces images qu'il tentait d'oublier, qui le tourmentaient, qui le hantaient chaque nuit. Il ne supportait plus ça. Et quoi ?! Lyon devrait un jour disparaître à son tour, non il ne fallait pas il était le dernier fragment de son passée Un ami non bien plus ! Un véritable frère même si leur opinion divergeait totalement ils n'en restaient pas moins proches l'un de l'autre. Chacun trop fier pour accepter l'aide de l'autre. Il voyait en Lyon un véritable rival. Voilà ce qui dérangeait Gray, non qui l'effrayait au plus au point, voir Lyon disparaître et ainsi voir son passé effacé !

_— Gray-Sama répondez-moi !_

Le mage de glace était en larmes il tremblait, il regarda Juvia, son regard semblait rechercher un point d'accroche. Quelque chose qui puisse l'aider à reprendre goût à la vie. La mage d'eau vit un regard désespéré, apeuré, elle ne reconnut pas la personne en face d'elle. Les yeux de Gray se fermèrent doucement avant de perdre connaissance. Qu'avait pu dire Juvia pour le mettre dans cet état ? Elle ne se posa pas de question, elle prit son camarade avec elle et le raccompagna à son domicile. La mage décida de ne pas insister pour savoir ce qui le tourmentait, ayant encore la vision de Gray avant de quitter le bar. Elle décida tout de même de garder un œil sur lui et d'essayer de le faire revenir à la guilde le plus souvent possible, peut-être cela lui ferait-il du bien.


	2. Chapitre 2: Révélations

**Désolé pour l'attente mais le chapitre est enfin au point. Ont en apprend un peu plus sur ce qui tourmente Gray et Natsu. Enfin Bref je vous laisse juger par vous même et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire;). Bonne lecture. Merci à Arthemisia pour l'orthographe XD et la mise en page !**

**Chapitre 2 : Révélations**

— _Gray..._

— _Ul !? Où sommes-nous ?_

— _A la maison voyons, où veux-tu que nous soyons ?_

— _Non... tu n'es pas... _

_Gray sentit des larmes couler le long de sa figure, il tremblait, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son __visage.__ Il était affolé. _

— _Calme-toi Gray il n'y a rien à craindre je suis avec toi. _

_Ul se rapprocha de Gray et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, tout en le prenant dans ses bras. Gray finit par se détendre voulant que ce moment reste à jamais figé dans le temps._

— _Pourquoi dois-je souffrir comme ça Ul ? Je souhaiterais tellement revenir en arrière._

_Ul relâcha finalement son étreinte et se dirigea vers leur petite maison. Le brun voulut la rejoindre mais une immense silhouette proche de la petite maison le stoppa net, son sang se figea et il déglutit avec difficulté, son regard était méconnaissable. Il était soudain envahi par une profonde colère. Un cri strident se fit entendre, il ne connaissait que trop bien ce son. Deliora, Gray tenta de prévenir son maître, elle se retourna et lança son plus beau sourire à celui-ci avant de se faire emporter brusquement par l'attaque du démon. _

Gray se réveilla en sursaut, ses idées étaient confuses. Encore ces images qui le hantaient, combien de temps encore devrait-il endurer cette souffrance ? Était-ce une punition que de le priver de sommeil ?

Il décida de se lever et ouvrit les rideaux de sa chambre. Le temps n'annonçait rien de bon, la pluie menaçait de tomber à tout moment. Gray se dirigea vers sa douche, l'eau froide l'aidait toujours à se calmer lorsqu'il était angoissé. Quand il finit par sortir de la douche il entendit frapper.

— _Gray tu es là ?_

— Lyon !?

Que venait-il faire ici ? Il hésita un moment avant d'aller ouvrir, après cette courte nuit et ses sentiments qui menaçaient à tout moment de le rendre dingue, il n'était clairement pas d'humeur à recevoir qui que ce soit.

— _Écoute Gray, Juvia ma appelé hier soir en me disant que tu n'avais clairement pas le moral._

— Je ne veux voir personne ajouta le brun avec une voix tremblante. Et puis depuis quand te soucis-tu de mon état ?

— _Juvia m'a fait promettre de passer te voir et, il se trouvait que j'avais une mission à proximité de Magnolia._

Gray se décida finalement à ouvrir la porte à son ami. Quand Lyon vit Gray il s'inquiéta brusquement. En effet le mage de Fairy Tail n'était plus lui même, depuis son retour il ne faisait que broyer du noir et s'isoler en pensant que le mal passerait ainsi. Lyon entra dans l'appartement et constata qu'il n'était pas très bien entretenu.

— Ça ne te ressemble pas de te laisser aller de la sorte. Pour un disciple de Ul tu me fais honte mon pauvre.

Honte ! Avait-il bien entendu ? Gray sentit son sang bouillir. Comment pouvait-il croire que son camarade saurait le réconforter. Il se retourna brusquement pour tenter de frapper violemment son ami, Lyon n'eut aucun mal à esquiver le coup, et répliqua à son tour mettant ainsi Gray à terre.

— Tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner. Tu es devenu bien faible.

Faible oui Gray le savait il avait toujours été faible à cause de cela des gens avaient donné leur vies pour le protéger, si seulement il avait été plus prudent et écouté les conseils de Ul à cette époque.

Les larmes menaçaient de tomber, Gray prit sur lui et ajouta d'une voix tremblante :

— Ne meurs pas... Lyon... je ne le supporterais pas.

Ses paroles étaient si faibles que seul un dragon slayer aurait pu espérer les entendre.

Le mage de Lamia Scale soupira.

— Bon si tu te décidais à me dire ce qui te met dans cet état.

Lyon s'agenouilla près de son ami pour l'aider à se relever et l'emmena sur le canapé.

Gray semblait vidé dépourvu de toute volonté, son regard ne dégageait plus rien. Il semblait être un corps sans âme attendant patiemment son heure. Lyon sentit son cœur se briser à la vue de son compagnon dans cet état, même si l'un et l'autre n'exprimait jamais ouvertement leurs sentiments, Lyon enveloppa lentement son ami de ses bras. Gray sentit une présence familière autour de lui, il se saisit des bras de Lyon et resserra l'étreinte. Cette protection lui faisait du bien et l'apaisait. Face à cette action le mage de Lamia Scale ne put s'empêcher de rougir, il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il déposa ensuite un baiser dans la douce chevelure du brun. Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi un bon moment jusqu'à ce que Gray brise le silence.

— Est-ce que tu m'en veux encore pour Ul ?

— Dire que je ne t'en veux plus serait faux. Je t'ai longtemps haï à ce sujet. Depuis nous avons fait des missions communes, on s'est entraidé et soutenu, tout ça nous à rapproché et la cicatrice a fini par se refermer.

Lyon brisa l'étreinte et se plaça face à son ami.

— Je te protégerais Gray, et je serais là pour t'aider quand tu en auras besoin.

Les joues de Lyon avaient pris une belle couleur rosées face à cet aveu, il se surprenait lui même. Mais il savait que Gray avait besoin d'entendre ces mots.

A l'entente de ces mots Gray eut un petit sourire, il savait que ces paroles étaient sincères et il les imprima dans son esprit comme une chose précieuse. La présence de son camarade avait fini par le soulager. Gray planta ses yeux dans ceux de Lyon, il se sentait si bien en cet instant. Ces paroles ne laissaient pas le brun indiffèrent. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner, il s'approcha des lèvres de son aîné et les captura dans un baiser chaste, il plongea ensuite sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son ami pour s'endormir détendu pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Les joues du mage de Lamia Scale venaient de virer à un rouge flamboyant, il ne savait quoi penser. Il allongea Gray sur le canapé, le recouvrit d'une couverture et quitta l'appartement. Une fois dehors il soupira.

— _Je suis désolé je ne pourrais pas m'engager d'avantage avec toi, je ne pense pas être celui qui pourra le mieux te soutenir, prends soin de toi... Gray !_

A la guilde l'ambiance était à la fête, Gajeel était sur scène pour le plus grand malheur des mages. Lucy venait d'arriver et s'était installée au bar avec la petite Wendy.

— Bonjour Lucy déclara Mirajane, tu vas bien ?

— Non, l'heure de payer mon loyer approche et je n'ai pas un sous en poche, ajouta-t-elle en s'effondrant sur le bar.

Wendy observa la pièce et vit Natsu seul à une table isolée avec Happy.

— Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien je me demande pourquoi les garçons se comportent de la sorte. Dis-moi Lucy on pourrait prendre une mission et partir tous ensemble.

— J'y ai déjà pensé mais ils n'ont pas l'air très motivés.

— Parfait problème résolu nous partons demain, s'écria Erza qui venait d'arriver.

— Quoi ?! s'écrièrent Lucy et Wendy.

— Oui il est temps de les secouer tous les deux, de plus Gray ignore totalement Natsu et j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir ce qu'il se passe entre eux.

— Salut les amis, Happy se joignant au petit groupe.

— Tu tombes bien, va dire à Natsu de se préparer nous partons en mission demain matin !

— Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit vraiment en état, ajouta l'exceed profondément attristé.

— Dis Happy tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire ?

— Natsu ne m'a pas vraiment parlé de ses problèmes. Mais la nuit il a le sommeil agité, il parle de Gray mais aussi d'Ignir. Il m'a juste dis qu'il supportait mal le fait que Gray l'ignore ainsi.

Il est vrai que les garçons passaient tout leur temps à se bagarrer, dès que leurs regards se croisaient ils ne pouvaient se retenir, redessinant à chaque assaut l'architecture de la guilde jusqu'à ce qu'Erza finisse par les séparer. Mais depuis la fin des grands jeux inter-magiques la relation entre les deux rivaux avait brusquement changé, Natsu ne cessa de le provoquer jour après jour. Gray refusait toujours de lui accorder un combat, quand d'un jour à l'autre, il ignora totalement le mage de feu. Natsu ne cessa pourtant pas ses provocations, et finit par le frapper violemment espérant enfin une réaction de sa part. Rien, le brun ne réagit pas le moins du monde à ce geste. Il avait relevé brusquement son camarade et l'avait saisi fermement par le col.

— _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive réponds-moi !_

— _!?_

— _Allez ressaisis-toi Gray. _

La voix du mage était devenue sèche et agressive.

Natsu avait finit alors par le relâcher et était sorti de la guilde.

Les jours s'écoulaient et rien ne changeait, le rose finit par ressentir un vide le submerger, celui-ci grandit de jour en jour. Gray son camarade, son rival, non son meilleur ami, celui-ci avait-il fini par l'abandonner, tout comme ce fameux jour le 7 Juillet de l'an 777, quand Ignir avait disparu ? Cette simple idée lui brisa le cœur, une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Lors de son entrée dans la guilde, le mage de glace avait été un des premiers à venir à sa rencontre. Il se remémora un sourire en coin, leur première dispute.

— _Quel drôle de couleur de cheveux. On dirait une fille, ajouta Gray fier de lui._

— _Tu t'es pas vu sale exhibitionniste ?_

Depuis ce jour au fil de leurs combats ils avaient fini par tisser des liens. Chacune de leurs chamailleries les rapprochait l'un de l'autre, c'était en quelque sorte leur manière à eux de dévoiler leur affection mais chacun étant trop fier pour l'avouer à l'autre.

La journée continua de défiler, il était maintenant 17h, Gray se réveilla chez lui et il fut surpris de se trouver sur son canapé. Lyon ! Il se souvint qu'il était avec lui quelques heures plus tôt. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement, jugeant qu'un bon bol d'air lui ferait du bien. Il déambula dans les rues de Magnolia. Ressassant cet instant passé avec le mage de Lamia Scale. Ses paroles, ce câlin, le baiser. Le baiser ?! Gray s'arrêta brusquement, comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il est vrai que les deux mages n'avaient jamais partagé de moment aussi proche l'un avec l'autre. Que devait penser Lyon ? Croyait-il qu'il l'aimait, non il ne fallait pas. Gray avait beaucoup d'affection pour son ami mais pas à ce point. Le mage de glace reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers la guilde.

— Gray-Sama, se réjouit Juvia en voyant son ami à l'entrée de la guide.

— Salut Juvia désolé de t'avoir inquiété hier soir.

— Juvia est ravie de vous voir à la guilde.

Le visage de la mage d'eau était si paisible, elle semblait vraiment heureuse de la présence de son camarade.

En voyant son ami aussi heureuse Gray lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Ceux-ci étaient tellement rares.

— Viens par ici Gray. Mirajane lui faisant un grand signe de la main.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il surpris.

— Erza et les autres te cherchent !

— Pourquoi ?

— Ils ont pris une mission et Erza a insisté pour que tout le monde y participe. Maintenant que j'y pense c'est la première fois que vous repartez tous ensemble sur une mission depuis notre retour de Crocus. Je me réjouis de cette nouvelle, finit-elle par ajouter.

— Ensemble ?! Ce mot résonna dans sa tête et le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit, Na... Natsu.

Natsu ? Pourquoi pensait-il à lui tout d'un coup alors qu'il l'ignorait totalement depuis leur retour. Mais Gray fut rapidement sorti de ses pensées.

— Enfin te voilà, se rassura Lucy. On te cherche depuis un moment tu sais, Wendy et Erza étaient parties te voir chez toi. Tout va bien ?

— Oui Mirajane m'a expliqué que l'on partait en mission.

— C'est Erza qui a pris la décision jugeant qu'un peu d'exercice vous ferait du bien.

— Vous ?! De qui parles-tu ?

— De toi et Natsu voyons, nous partons demain matin à l'aube. 7H devant le QG !

— Moi et Natsu ! pensa-t-il à haute voix. Très bien de toute manière même si je refusais Erza viendrait me tirer de mon lit.

— Très bien on se voit demain alors, bonne soirée Gray.

Elle embrassa le mage sur la joue avant de sortir de la guilde.

Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, ce nom résonna encore et toujours plus fort dans son esprit, il quitta la guilde peu de temps après ressentant le besoin de prendre l'air. La nuit commençait à s'abattre sur la ville de Magnolia et la pluie qui menaçait de tomber depuis le lever du jour éclata enfin. Le brun marcha jusqu'à son appartement, la pluie ruisselant sur son corps blanc et finement musclé. Il se rendit compte que son t-shirt avait encore disparu. Il soupira et reprit sa route.

— _Pourquoi je repense à cette allumette tout à coup ! Ce n'est qu'une simple mission je n'ai qu'à l'ignorer comme ces derniers mois._

Pourtant malgré ses efforts il ne parvint pas à l'oublier. La phrase de Lucy lui restait en mémoire.

— _C'est Erza qui a pris la décision jugeant qu'un peu d'exercice VOUS ferait du bien._

Se pouvait-il que Natsu soit malheureux ? Non impossible il n'était certainement pas du genre à éprouver des émotions, il ne savait que manger, se battre et dormir. Il n'était déjà pas très malin. Et c'est pourtant ce qui avait poussé le brun à l'ignorer. Oui il le reconnaissait il appréciait son ami, sa présence, son sourire chaque jour quand il passait à la guilde. Mais Gray espérait que le rose comprendrait, il aurait tellement souhaité trouver du réconfort auprès de Natsu depuis son retour de Crocus. Ses provocations avait fini par le blesser d'avantage, constatant qu'il ne voyait rien. Il ne pensait qu'à combattre encore et encore. Gray était arrivé à un point où il venait de réaliser que le mage de feu n'était pas le pilier sur lequel il pouvait se reposer. S'isoler, l'oublier, il pensait arriver à panser ses blessures lui-même mais la cicatrice semblait plus douloureuse qu'il n'y paraissait.

Quand le brun arriva chez lui il prit une douche bien froide espérant remettre ses idées au clair. Une fois sortit il se dirigea vers son lit. Ne souhaitant que passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, avant la mission.

Dans la forêt Natsu déambula jusqu'à sa maison, il était abattu, anéanti, et n'avait clairement pas envie de voir ses amis. Plusieurs larmes franchirent la barrière de ses yeux émeraude. Il les essuya d'un revers de la main.

— Natsu tu pleures ?

Le petit exceed était véritablement blessé de voir son compagnon ainsi.

— Ce n'est rien Happy, déclara celui-ci, en lui faisant un sourire et une petite caresse sur la tête.

Le petit chat bleu n'était pas dupe il sentait que son ami allait mal et ne le supportait plus. Rentré chez lui, le dragon slayer s'allongea sur le canapé. Il retira son écharpe et plongea sa tête à l'intérieur.

— Happy ?

— Oui Natsu ! Il n'espérait qu'une chose que le rose se confie ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Les doigts de Natsu se crispèrent et il eut du mal à articuler, Happy le savait son ami atteignait sa limite, il devait évacuer et lui serait là pour le soutenir.

— Ignir me manque, finit-il par avouer et ne pouvant retenir ses larmes, il éclata en sanglot. Ces dragons à Crocus ils étaient là ! Je suis sûr qu'il est encore en vie mais pourquoi ne me fait-il pas un signe, je cherche depuis si longtemps à le retrouver. Ignir ne doit pas vouloir me revoir, après tout, la magie qu'il m'a enseigné ne m'a même pas permis de tuer un seul dragon. Je suis pathétique !

— Natsu..., mais happy fut coupé.

— Et depuis notre retour c'est maintenant Gray qui m'ignore. Toutes ces années à me dire dragon slayer. Tout ça pour quoi ! En l'espace de quelques heures je suis devenu un faible aux yeux des autres membres de la guilde. Gray ne doit plus me juger digne d'être son rival. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a effacé. J'ai peur Happy, je ne veux pas me retrouver seul à nouveau...

Comme seule réponse le petit chat bleu se posa sur la tête rose de son ami et chuchota.

— Tu ne seras jamais seul Natsu. Tu m'élèves depuis ma naissance nous avons tout partagé ensemble et pour moi tu resteras le mage le plus puissant à mes yeux peu importe ce que dirons les autres.

Les deux amis finirent par s'endormir avant de prendre la route à l'aube.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une longue mission

**NDA : Nouveau chapitre c'est le départ pour la mission comment cela va t-il tourner pour nos héros et surtout pour 2 personne en particulier. Je vous laisse juger et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Petit clin d'œil à Arthemisia pour la relecture ;)**

**Chapitre 3 : Une longue mission**

6H30. Gray se prépara à se rendre à la guilde pour la mission. Une nouvelle fois la nuit ne lui avait pas permis de trouver le repos. Qui plus est la pluie était au rendez-vous ce matin. Il finit de se préparer, prit sa veste et quitta son appartement souhaitant que cette mission se termine rapidement.

Marchant vers la guilde avec ses idées confuses au plus haut point, il se demanda comment il allait gérer la présence du rose durant leur travail, surtout que la mage chevalier ne laisserait sûrement aucun moyen à Gray de s'isoler. Le mage de glace se sentit prisonnier de cette situation qui le mettait relativement mal à l' Combien de temps le brun n'avait-il pas passé plus de dix minutes avec son équipe, cherchant la solitude à chaque fois qu'il se sentait accablé de questions le concernant ? Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir leur dire ? Finalement il décida de jouer la carte du silence.

En arrivant sur place il aperçut Wendy et Erza à l'entrée.

— Salut !

— Bonjour Gray, déclara la petite Wendy un grand sourire sur son visage.

— Eh bien ! Quelle tête, il semblerait que tu n'aies pas apporté le soleil avec toi, ajouta Erza d'une voix ferme.

Le brun ignora totalement la phrase de son amie. Oui il n'était pas d'humeur et alors cela faisait des mois qu'il était ainsi pourquoi cela aurait changé aujourd'hui ? Aurait-il dû se réjouir de cette mission en équipe ? Il soupira et marmonna doucement.

— Quelle plaie !

— Dis-moi Erza où est Lucy il est bientôt l'heure ? s'inquiéta la mage céleste.

— Je l'ai envoyé chercher Natsu, nul doute qu'il ne serait pas venu de sa personne.

La mage céleste aperçut finalement les silhouettes de ses amis au loin, Lucy les saluant d'un grand geste de la main. A côté se trouvait le mage de feu, sa démarche était lente, la tête penchée en avant, il donnait l'impression de porter toutes les souffrances du monde. Happy porta son regard sur Natsu qui était clairement affaibli par ses émotions qui le torturaient à tout va. Enfin tous réunis devant le bâtiment, Lucy questionna Titania sur le but de leur quête.

— Un propriétaire de mines d'or dans le Mont-Hakobe nous demande de chasser des mages noires qui en auraient pris possession.

— Une tâche plutôt facile non ? ajouta Lucy.

— Ne t'avance pas trop vite de nombreuses guildes officielles ont été sur cette mission et elles ont toute échoué recensant de graves blessés. Elle est classée comme mission de rang S.

— Une mission de rang S !? Wendy se sentit trembler de toute part. Es-tu sûre vu l'état de l'équipe ?

— Ne t'en fais le maître et moi en avons longuement parlé nous ne serons pas seuls à intervenir il y aura deux équipes. Luxus et l'unité de Reijins, nous accompagneront. Ils assureront nos arrières. Quant à Carla, Lily et Happy ils guetteront ce qui se passe depuis les airs.

— Parfait avec ceux là à nos côtés tout devrait bien se passer. Quel est le montant de la récompense ? Lucy véritablement impatiente de partir.

— 6 600 000 joyaux.

— Super avec tout ça je serais tranquille un bon moment pour mon loyer.

Les mages finirent par prendre la route. Durant le trajet un silence pesant flottait dans l'air, seules les filles avaient échangé quelques mots alors que les garçons eux semblaient ressasser leurs peines et leurs chagrins. Aucun des deux ne semblait faire attention à la présence de l'autre. Happy observa Gray longuement, se pouvait-il vraiment qu'il ait oublié Natsu ? Le petit chat bleu se promit d'interroger Gray à ce sujet. Non seulement pour le rose mais aussi pour son équipe qu'il souhaitait revoir s'amuser et rigoler. Le petit Exceed finissait lui aussi par souffrir de cette situation, le groupe semblait s'être dispersé. Même si Erza semblait jouer les dures elle dissimulait ses sentiments sous son armure comme elle le faisait chaque fois. Titania considérait les garçons comme des petits frères, et tout ceci ne la laissait pas aussi indifférente qu'elle souhaitait le faire paraître.

Enfin arrivée au Mont-Hakobe, Erza scruta les environs recherchant visiblement quelqu'un.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Lucy.

— Il devait y avoir quelqu'un pour nous attendre ici !

— Se pourrait-il que l'on soit déjà au courant de notre présence ? Lucy et la jeune mage céleste s'étaient chacune enlacée dans les bras de l'autre, prises par un sentiment de peur soudain.

— Gardez votre calme ! Natsu, Gray restez sur vos gardes, s'écria Titania.

La voix d'Erza ne parvint même pas aux oreilles des deux garçons, qui semblaient visiblement absents.

La tempête de neige était au rendez-vous il était difficile pour les membres de Fairy Tail d'apercevoir quoique ce soit. Ils continuèrent de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la montagne en restant à l'affût du danger qui semblait les guetter.

— Derrière ! s'écria tout d'un coup la mage chevalier, elle revêtit son armure de diamant assurant ainsi la sécurité de ses camarades.

La pauvre Lucy avait juste eu le temps de se décaler sur la droite. Un éclair heurta brusquement l'armure de Titania. Elle parvint à résister à cette attaque sans vraiment de grosses difficultés. Les trois femmes s'étaient regroupées autour de Gray et Natsu les protégeant ainsi. Aucun des deux ne semblait percuter ce qui se passait actuellement. Les Exceeds quant à eux étaient dans les airs essayant de repérer une silhouette mais la tempête n'aidait décidément pas. Une voix résonna tout à coup.

— Eh bien heureusement que le vieux a insisté sur le fait que deux équipes partent sur cette mission.

— Cette voix ! Luxus, s'écrièrent les mages.

La tempête de neige finit par se calmer, seuls quelques flocons persistaient à tomber. Quatre silhouettes apparurent aux yeux du groupe d'Erza.

— Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ! La mage chevalier véritablement énervée.

— Du calme c'est le maître qui a soumis cette idée. Il se doutait que ces deux- là vous feraient défaut, s'exclama le jeune Fried.

— Le but de la manœuvre avait pour objectif de voir votre réactivité face à une potentielle menace. Fried avait posé un enchantement créant ainsi une zone où vous étiez en réelle position de danger, ajouta Evergreen un sourire sur le visage.

— Alors la tempête, annonça Wendy.

— Ce n'était qu'un enchantement. Je ne pensais pas que Natsu et Gray resteraient comme des statues sur place. Nous avons pris soin d'analyser tout le périmètre avant votre arrivée, nos adversaires se trouvent plus haut dans la montagne. Le camp n'est pas très loin allons-y.

Luxus guida le groupe jusqu'à la grotte où les amis allaient passer la nuit.

Les mages s'installèrent tranquillement pendant que Fried assura la sécurité en disposant divers sorts autour du camp. Gray s'installa seul dans un coin de la grotte, étonnamment Natsu, resta en compagnie du groupe. Profitant ainsi de la chaleur dégagée par le feu que venait d'allumer le mage de foudre. Erza ne put s'empêcher de tourner son regard vers le rose. Les flammes éclairaient légèrement son visage rongé par la fatigue, le pauvre faisait vraiment peine à voir. Son regard fixait les flammes qui grandissaient au fur et à mesure. Il se sentit envahir, consumé par celles-ci et eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Tous ses amis se tournèrent vers le concerné. Titania finit par se demander si cette mission n'était pas un peu prématurée. Elle repensa à leur entrée sur le Mont-Hakobé et si l'attaque n'avait pas été dirigée par l'unité Reijins, si cela avait été une réelle confrontation, comment cela aurait-il tourné. Il était clair qu'ils se trouvaient dans une situation critique. Et si Gray et Natsu avaient été...

Erza fut sortie de ses pensées par un contact soudain. Natsu s'était blotti contre son amie, Titania sentit ses joues devenir rouges n'étant pas habituée à un contact aussi direct de la part du rose.

— Erza, je... me sens si... seul et malheureux.

— Je sais.

Erza lui caressa doucement les cheveux et le berça tendrement dans ses bras. Jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir laissant quelques larmes perler le long de ses joues.

Ces quelques mots avait été comme une révélation et permirent à la mage de mettre le doigt sur ce qui perturbait en partie le mage de feu. Elle observa un certain brun. _Gray te manque n'est-ce pas !_

Lucy sourit tendrement face à ce rapprochement soudain, Wendy aussi se ravit de la situation, ainsi que les exceeds, surtout Happy. L'atmosphère était tout à coup détendue dans le groupe.

— Bon nous verrons les préparatifs à l'aube, déclara Luxus quelque peu mal à l'aise face à la situation.

—Je prends le premier tour de garde, ajouta Bickslow Reposez-vous bien.

La nuit finit par tomber, tout le monde dormait à poings fermés, seul Gray persistait à ne pas trouver le sommeil. Il décida de sortir prendre l'air, une fois dehors il respira un grand coup. Le froid glacial qui régnait sur la montagne lui fit le plus grand bien.

— Gray que fais-tu ici ? s'étonna Bickslow.

— Je peux prendre ta place ? le regard du mage de glace semblait insistant.

— Très bien je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient tu sembles plus présent qu'il y a quelques heures, mais vu ta tête je vais veiller à l'entrée.

— Merci.

La pensée de Gray se figea sur Natsu qu'il avait remarqué blotti contre Erza, dans la grotte. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps le mage de glace s'était surpris à regarder le visage de son ami. Le rose ne semblait pas du tout détendu, son visage était crispé. Le cœur de Gray s'accéléra, peut-être devrait-il aller le voir ? Non ! Pourquoi lui ferait l'effort de venir le soutenir alors qu'il l'avait attendu espérant qu'il finirait par réagir face à son mal être ? Et puis il y avait Lucy et les autres pour lui, nul doute qu'il finirait par s'en remettre. Le petit chat bleu se réveilla, il jeta un œil et vit que le brun n'était plus là. L'Exceed se précipita vers l'entrée, Lily était avec Bickslow.

— Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Lily particulièrement calme.

— Gray a disparu !

— Ne t'en fais pas il veille à l'extérieur.

— Il faut que je lui parle. Happy sortit d'un pas décidé.

Il marcha une cinquantaine de mètres puis aperçut le mage assis sur le sol. Happy se figea à la vue de ce qui se présentait face à lui. Trois sculptures de glace entouraient Gray. Deux femmes et un homme, l'une des deux femmes l'enlaçait de ses bras les yeux fermés et le visage paisible. L'autre femme était assise et dégageait un large sourire. Happy reconnut la troisième silhouette il s'agissait de Lyon. Celui-ci souriait tendrement. Tous les regards était portés sur le brun. La pleine lune était présente et sa lumière éclairait magnifiquement cette scène, quelques flocons persistaient dans l'air, rendant la scène plus vraie que nature. Le visage du mage de glace était rouge, les larmes coulaient abondamment sur son visage, il semblait anéanti.

Happy hésita un moment et se risqua à briser la tranquillité de Gray.

— Gray. Je peux te parler, annonça le petit chat d'une voix douce.

Le mage se retourna surpris, il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un viendrait le voir au milieu de la nuit. Les statues de glace s'étaient fissurées à la surprise de Gray, puis finirent par s'effondrer sur elles-mêmes. _Serais-je en train de m'accrocher à des illusions ? Je le sais pourtant, plus jamais je ne les reverrais ensemble._ Le mage de glace finit d'essuyer ses larmes.

— Que me veux-tu Happy ?

— Je viens te parler de Natsu.

— C'est la dernière chose dont je veux qu'on me parle. Le brun se leva brusquement et s'éloigna.

— Alors c'est comme ça ! Tu as donc oublié Natsu, tous ces moments passés ensemble ne valent donc plus rien pour toi ! Comment as-tu pu le renier comme cela ? Il souffre de ton absence Gray ! Lui qui déjà a souffert enfant lorsqu'Ignir a disparu. Voilà que toi aussi tu l'abandonnes lui qui se sentait tellement proche de toi.

Happy était en colère et il avait bien l'intention de sermonner le mage jusqu'à ce qu'il réagisse enfin.

— Et lui où était-il quand j'allais mal. Dis-le moi ! Cet idiot ne pensait qu'à se battre comme toujours !

Gray se sentit bouillir intérieurement. Comment pouvait-on le remettre en cause alors qu'il était le premier à souffrir.

— Tu sais très bien qu'il a toujours eu du mal à faire face aux émotions des autres. Il est envahi par des sentiments dont il ne comprend même pas la signification. Il est terrifié !

— Ne me fais pas rire Happy, il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'est la terreur. Je l'ai vécu enfant et encore aujourd'hui elle est ancrée dans mon esprit. Il ne fait que payer le prix de son ignorance.

— Comment peux-tu dire ça ! l'Exceed s'était agrippé au col de Gray le menaçant avec un regard qui faisait froid dans le dos.

— Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire Happy.

Il attrapa le petit chat et le déposa sur le sol. Il rentra au camp indiquant au mage à l'entrée qu'il était fatigué.

— Où est Happy ? s'étonna Lily.

Le brun fit mine de ne pas entendre et partit s'allonger. Le chat bleu arriva quelques minutes après la colère qui l'avait envahie et qui semblait s'être dissipée laissant place au désarroi. Comment Gray avait-il pu tenir de tels propos ? Il se dirigea vers Natsu et s'endormit sur sa tête.

Quand le jour se leva le temps était dégagé pour le plus grand bonheur des mages. Tous sortirent de la grotte profitant ainsi des doux rayons du soleil. Natsu se sentit moins tourmenté après la nuit passée au coté de son amie. Erza ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire remarquant qu'il avait meilleur mine. Elle savait aussi que cela ne durerait pas. Gray lui, pensait encore à sa discussion avec Happy la veille.

— Les ennemis sont au nombre de six, annonça Luxus.

— Comment s'organise-t-on ? déclara Lucy.

— Il y aura trois équipes, la première sera l'unité Reijins chargée de transmettre des informations aux deux autres. La deuxième sera formée d'Erza, Lucy et moi-même. La troisième sera composée de Gray, Natsu, Wendy et des Exceeds. Des questions ?

— La dernière équipe ne me paraît pas comment dire, marmonna Lucy.

— Ce sont les directives données par le maître il faut remettre ces deux là d'aplomb.

— Attendez, comment comptez-vous nous faire parvenir les infos ? s'exclama Titania.

— Ne vous en faites pas, ma magie à distance me permettra sans aucun problème de vous tenir informé par l'intermédiaire de mes bébés, et Fried y inscrira les directives grâce à sa magie des mots.

— Bien puisque tout est en ordre allons-y, ordonna Luxus.

Au moment du départ des voix se firent entendre plus bas dans la montagne. Les mages se dirigèrent vers l'origine des voix dont certaines leurs semblaient familières. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent les visages des mages en dessous !

— Je rêve ! Que font des mages de Lamia Scale ici ? s'étonna Lucy

— Ça alors !? Des mages de Fairy Tail, s'écria Cherry.

Cheria leva la tête à son tour et adressa un grand sourire à la petite mage céleste, celle-ci répondit immédiatement à celui-ci.

Un craquement se fit entendre. Lucy eut un mauvais pressentiment. En effet la pointe sur laquelle ils se trouvaient ne tarda pas à lâcher.

— Décidément vous trouvez toujours le moyen de faire des entrées fracassantes, ajouta Cherry.

— Que se passe-t-il vous avez trouvé quelque chose toutes les deux ?

Le grand Jura venait d'arriver sur place.

— Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ? Erza tentant de comprendre ce qu'il faisait ici.

— Nous sommes en mission évidemment. Et vous alors ?

— On a un travail qui consiste à chasser des mages noires.

— Quoi, vous aussi ?! s'étonna Jura. Deux guildes officielles sur une même mission voilà qui n'est pas commun.

— Le commanditaire aurait au moins pu nous informer pour ce détail. Lucy pensant à la récompense qui allait sûrement être divisée.

— A vrai dire on avait envoyé quelqu'un en reconnaissance mais il se trouve que cela fait trois jours que nous sommes sans nouvelles. La priorité est de sauver notre compagnon.

— De qui s'agit-il ? s'inquiéta Wendy.

— C'est Lyon !

Non ce n'est pas vrai pas lui ! Gray avait-il bien entendu ? Lyon avait disparu et depuis trois jours. Tout avait pu arriver, Lyon pouvait très bien être... mort. Gray se sentit brisé, la seule personne qui le reliait encore à son passé pouvait avoir disparu de ce monde. Le laissant ainsi seul sans personne pour l'aider à surmonter cette douleur, ce vide qui l'habitait depuis la mort de Ul. Il balaya ses pensées d'un revers de la main et s'enfonça seul dans la montagne, sous le regard stupéfait de ses amis.

— Gray où vas-tu ? Erza tentant de le rattraper.

— Bon sang ce n'est pas le moment de délirer, s'énerva Luxus. Il lança sur le mage de glace une flèche foudroyante que le brun parvint à éviter à la grande surprise de ses amis.

Le brun était à ce moment précis envahi par une pulsion d'adrénaline telle que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Il finit par entrer dans une forêt non loin de là. Natsu l'avait observé et s'inquiéta de la réaction de son ami. Peu importe si Gray l'ignorait, le mage de feu, avait une profonde affection pour son ami et voulait le protéger. Il aurait très bien pu rester ici et se morfondre encore une fois mais, le laisser seul avec ces mages qui traînaient dans la montagne il ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Si le brun venait à être tué, Natsu s'en voudrait terriblement de ne pas être intervenu, et cette idée lui fit prendre conscience qu'il n'aurait alors plus aucune raison de vivre sans lui, il se lança à son tour à la poursuite de Gray à la plus grande surprise d'Happy qui le suivit.

— Natsu arrête ! lui cria Lucy.

— Bon sang quelle mouche les a piqué ces deux là ! s'exclama Carla.

— Peu importe Carla, Wendy et moi-même rejoignons le groupe, vous autres mettez-vous en position comme convenu.

Tous les mages acquiescèrent devant la phrase de Lily. Le petit groupe partit sur les traces des garçons, Cheria ayant insisté pour aller avec la petite mage céleste. Tandis que Jura et Cherry se joignirent au groupe de Luxus.


	4. Chapitre 4: Craintes

**NDA : 4ème chapitre en ligne :) je vous laisse juger et découvrirent la suite des événements. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Le prochain chapitre devrait suivre rapidement.**

**Chapitre 4 : Craintes**

Voilà déjà six longues heures, que Gray était parti seul laissant ses camarades derrière lui. Tous se demandaient ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi, partir seul avec l'ennemi qui rôdait sur le Mont-Hakobe, qui plus est avec les caprices météorologique de ce lieu, quelle folie. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas Natsu avait suivi ses traces avec Happy. Tout semblait s'être durement compliqué pour les mages de Fairy Tail. Les équipes avaient fini par se mettre en route, les mages espérant au plus profond d'eux-mêmes que rien n'arriverait aux garçons. Wendy, Cheria, Lily et Carla avait fini par se perdre dans la forêt que les deux mages avait emprunté quelques heures auparavant. Les voilà qui erraient sans vraiment savoir où aller. Les Exceeds avaient tenté de trouver un moyen de la quitter en scrutant les airs mais elle était vraiment vaste, la neige s'était abattue depuis peu, et le brouillard limitait grandement la visibilité des mages, mettant ainsi leurs nerfs à rude épreuve.

— Nous voilà dans un sacré pétrin, quelle idée de les avoir suivi à travers cet fichue forêt, nous sommes à la merci de n'importe qui dans notre situation actuelle. Carla était clairement remontée contre sa camarade Wendy.

— Allons calme-toi Carla si nous cédons à la panique maintenant nous n'aurons pas le sang froid nécessaire pour analyser ce qui se passe autour de nous. Décalra Lily

— Je suis désolée, la petite mage se lamenta en se laissant tomber par terre. Par ma faute nous sommes dépourvues de tout contact avec les autres et je ne suis pas aussi forte que Natsu ou que Gray pour vous protéger. Encore une fois je ne fais que poser des problèmes aux autres.

— Ne dis pas ça Wendy, la rassura Cheria en fixant la petite mage céleste. Tu es une mage redoutable, je suis sûre que tes camarades de guilde pensent la même chose. Ton combat contre moi aux grands jeux de la magie est une preuve suffisante. Tu avais tout juste récupéré de tes blessures, et cela ne t'as pas empêché de te donner à fond. Tu as un grand cœur et c'est grâce à ça que ta puissance augmente peu à peu. Alors je t'en pris n'abandonne pas maintenant !

Wendy ne put s'empêcher de verser des larmes, les paroles de son amie était si douces, si calmes, si sincères. Elle se releva et enlaça sa camarade comme si sa vie en dépendait.

— Merci ! La remercia-t-elle.

— Allons-y protégeons ceux qui nous sont chers Wendy.

Les deux petites mages dégageaient maintenant une telle assurance. Leur regard avait changé, elles étaient devenues si calmes, si déterminées, le doute ne semblait plus les envahir. Elles guideraient leurs amis, retrouveraient les deux membres de leurs groupes, et se rendraient sur le lieu de la mine retrouver les membres restants.

— _Wendy est sans aucun doute une mage redoutable, elle manque simplement de confiance en elle mais cette petite a su trouver les mots pour l'aider à aller de l'avant, Pensa Lily._

La tension qui s'engouffrait au sein du groupe avait finit par se dissiper. Lily finit par déclarer

— Continuons avant que la nuit ne nous surprenne, il faudrait pouvoir trouver un abri.

Tous les mages acquiescèrent et finirent par poursuivre leur route.

Natsu commençait à être exténué. Courir après Gray n'était en soi pas une mauvaise chose, mais le pauvre avait du mal à marcher dans la neige et la fatigue le menaçait un peu plus. Même si la nuit au côté d'Erza lui avait permis de se détendre, ses sentiments avait fini par le rattraper plus vite qu'il ne l'espérait. Il tenta désespérément de détecter l'odeur du mage de glace. Rien, le froid avait fini par engourdir ses membres, et était doucement parvenu à envelopper son corps. Ses mains était rouges et commençaient à le brûler, il tremblait de toute part, ses yeux finissaient par le trahir. Il se sentit tomber plus d'une fois mais il ne fallait pas, il s'acharnait encore et encore repoussant les limites de son corps face à cet environnement hostile. Le mage de feu avait clairement perdu en force physique.

— Natsu on devrait peut-être...

— Non ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je vais bien ce ne sont pas quelques flocons et de la neige qui vont arrêter un dragon sla... un mage de feu. reprit-il

Un mage de feu ! C'était la première fois que le petit chat bleu entendait son ami se présenter comme un simple mage. Lui qui était sans cesse à crier ses compétences de dragon slayer, lui qui aurait mis à terre n'importe qui remettant son titre en question. Natsu avait-il vraiment mis son titre de côté estimant que sa force n'était pas digne de celle de son père ? S'en voulait-il encore pour les événements de Crocus ? Ses émotions étaient clairement revenues à la charge contre lui menaçant de nouveau de le faire sombrer.

— Natsu... tu sais…

Mais il fut coupé par son ami.

— On en a déjà parlé Happy. Le coupa-t-il Ma priorité maintenant c'est de retrouver Gray, peu importe s'il m'ignore, me rejette, en cet instant je dois le protéger, quitte à ce qu'il lui arrive quelques chose je préfère avoir été à ses côtés plutôt que d'être resté sans réagir. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il disparaisse, je n'aurais alors plus rien à quoi me raccrocher, sans lui je ne pense pas réussir à avancer. Je vous ai toi, la guilde. Vous êtes tous précieux à mes yeux.

La voix du mage devenait de plus en plus faible, son corps n'était clairement plus en état de l'emmener plus loin, il tourna la tête vers son compagnon de toujours, son visage était entièrement rougie, une fine pellicule de glace commençait à le recouvrir. Face à cette scène Happy ne retint ses larmes, il éclata en sanglots face à la mine de son camarade.

— Je... je... je t'aime tellement Nastu !

Le rose lui fit son sourire si particulier. Ce sourire ô combien précieux, cela faisait tellement longtemps que le mage de feu n'avait exprimé une telle joie sur son visage, qu'Happy avait fini par oublier cette expression. L'exceed se jeta dans les bras de son compagnon, le serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il repensa tout d'un coup aux propos de Gray, comment avait-il pu tenir de telles paroles sur Natsu ? Lui qui avait pris sur ses émotions pour le secourir quitte à être de nouveau renié par son ami. Lui qui avait mis sa propre vie en jeu en s'aventurant seul à sa poursuite avec ses émotions qui le tourmentaient encore et menaçaient de le renverser à tout moment. En cet instant Happy haïssait Gray du plus profond de son être. Le rose souffrait sérieusement mais ne se plaignait pas, une seule pensée le guidait, retrouver le mage de glace et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Rien d'autre ne comptait en cet instant.

— Natsu tu es si fort comment peux-tu te croire faible alors qu'en ce moment tu surmontes tant de choses. La voix du petit chat était tremblante, et les larmes coulaient abondamment sur son visage.

— Happy ? La parole du rose fut quasiment inaudible.

— Oui ! l'Exceed plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Natsu.

Son sourire était toujours présent comme si le froid avait fini par le figer dans le temps.

— Je t'ai toujours aimé, le jour de ta naissance tu as comblé ce vide en moi, tu as en grande partie comblé l'absence d'Ignir. Je t'aime aujourd'hui pour ton éternel soutien malgré nos disputes infantiles. Et je t'aimerais encore et toujours...

Le mage finit par tomber, son corps véritablement meurtri par le froid. Happy le regarda totalement désemparé, ses yeux était clos. Son visage avait gardé ce beau sourire et sa respiration se faisait si faible.

— NATSU !

Au même moment L'équipe de Luxus se mettait doucement en place en compagnie de Jura et Cherry. Malgré le temps qui s'était quelque peu gâté, ils étaient parvenus à avancer aisément dans la montagne les rapprochant peu à peu de l'objectif de leur mission. Bickslow dirigeait ses marionnettes depuis les airs lui permettant ainsi de scruter les environs tout en visualisant la position des différentes équipes sur la mission. Sa vision se limitait tout de même puisque la forêt dans laquelle s'étaient aventurés les garçons était particulièrement dense. Ayant tout juste eu le temps de suivre le groupe de Wendy, il espérait pouvoir les retrouver rapidement pour leur transmettre les directives du plan, mais sans succès jusqu'ici.

— Je te jure comme si leurs santés mentales n'étaient déjà pas assez affectées comme ça, les voilà qui se surprennent à jouer les casse-cou. Bickslow était clairement chambouler par la tournure que prenait les événements.

— Je me fais vraiment du souci pour eux, il faut les retrouver, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de les voir se faire prendre, dans ce cas précis nous serions tous en danger.

— C'est surtout le symbole de la guilde qui risque d'être entaché, si nous échouons sur cette requête. Après le mal que l'on s'est donné pour reconquérir la place n°1 de Fiore, s'écria Evergreen.

Les trois mages se regardèrent un instant et redoublèrent d'efforts à partir de ce moment, peu importe s'ils finissaient à cours de magie la priorité était belle et bien de remettre la main sur leurs compagnons isolées.

— _Ici Erza vous m'entendez ?_

— Oui on te reçoit parfaitement bien.

— _Vous avez-des nouvelles concernant Gray et Natsu ?_

— Non toujours rien, tout va pour le mieux de votre côté ?

— _C'est justement ce qui m'amène à vous appeler on est sérieusement embêté ici, on a été pris en embuscade !_

— Impossible, annonça Bickslow je n'ai rien remarqué, et vous êtes encore bien loin de la mine.

Comment pouvait-il savoir que...

La connexion entre les deux équipes venait d'être coupée. Le mage de foudre ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Ils sont une bonne centaine et nous on est cinq. Une petite distraction pour passer le temps c'est pas si mal, annonça Luxus fier de lui.

— Ce ne sont que des sous-fifres, répliqua Titania.

— Vous savez quoi, moi je vous laisse ma part, Lucy en profitant pour allez se planquer.

— Tu fuis ? demanda Cherry.

— Il y a bien longtemps que je rêvais de combattre à nouveau à vos côtés, Jura impatient d'en découdre.

Et c'était parti. Erza déchaîna les passions équipée de son armure d'impératrice de la foudre, celle-ci combina sa magie avec celle de Luxus créant ainsi une explosion qui propulsa violemment les mages et les envoya valser dans le décor. Jura resta comme à son habitude parfaitement calme, des mages l'avaient encerclé et se rapprochaient dangereusement de lui. En l'espace d'un instant les ennemis furent véritablement transpercés par d'énormes pics en pierre qui venaient de jaillir du sol. Cherry quant à elle s'était amusée à donner vie à d'énormes bonhommes de neige qui balayaient la zone avec une réelle aisance. En moins de dix minutes la place avait été nettoyée, plus personne n'était debout excepté l'équipe de Luxus.

Gray continuait toujours plus à s'enfoncer dans cette satanée forêt. L'adrénaline avait fini par redescendre et ses sentiments étaient plus que jamais présents pour le tourmenter. Maintenant trois jours que Lyon n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Peut-être était-il trop tard, le mage de glace s'arrêta net, il fut envahi par une terrible peur qui le figea sur place. Comment pouvait-il espérer retrouver son ami disparu, surtout seul, il était perdu, avait lâchement quitté ses amis pour assouvir son besoin personnel, sauver son camarade. Avait-il vraiment le choix ? Lyon était la dernière chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux et l'idée de le perdre l'avait bouleversée. Encore une fois, il s'en voulait d'être faible, d'avoir laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus et ainsi d'avoir obscurci son jugement. Pourquoi n'était-il plus capable de se contrôler de prendre le temps de réfléchir, comme il le faisait autrefois, dans ces situations Natsu finissait toujours par l'épauler. Natsu ? Oui son ami le mage de feu. Le brun se laissa glisser le long d'un arbre et soupira.

— _Tu étais là ? Hein Natsu tu l'as toujours été d'ailleurs, comment ai-je pu croire que tu te fichais ouvertement de mes peines. Je t'ai longuement attendu, alors que si je n'avais pas eu peur du fait que tu puisses me juger sur ce qui m'effrayait, je serais venu me confier à toi et j'en suis sûr tu aurais sans aucun doute été à l'écoute de mes sentiments, ne voulant pas admettre mes faiblesses j'ai une nouvelle fois fui. Ainsi je t'ai accablé injustement, puis pour ne pas m'en vouloir de ce jugement, je t'ai oublié, du moins j'ai essayé sombrant d'avantage et ouvrant ainsi en grand mon esprit à toutes mes peurs refoulées. Mais que faire ? Où es-tu en ce moment ? J'espère que les autres vont bien vu ma situation actuelle il est clair que je ne serais pas d'une grande aide aux autres. J'espère trouver le courage de te le dire un jour... Puisses-tu me pardonner Natsu._

Le soleil commençait lentement à retomber dans le ciel. Celui-ci était légèrement orangé, l'équipe de Wendy toujours paumée, ne distinguait pas plus de choses qu'auparavant, le brouillard s'était épaissi et la neige tombait un peu plus chaque heure, l'arrivée de la nuit n'annonçait rien de bon.

— Arrêtons-nous ici, déclara Lily.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère.s'exaspéra Carla.

— Je vais tâcher de nous construire un abri !

— On va t'aider Lily, s'écrièrent les jeunes femmes en chœur.

Après une journée quasi entière à errer et sans trouver la trace de leurs amis, le groupe était sévèrement fatigué. Même si les jeunes femmes faisaient preuve d'un moral à toute épreuve elles n'en restaient pas moins jeunes, fragiles, et manquaient d'endurance.

— Écoutez, déclara le chat noir. Je prends la décision de suspendre notre mission en cours.

— Quoi, mais que veux-tu dire ? répliqua le groupe.

— C'est simple à ce rythme là on ne tiendra pas longtemps, l'environnement du Mont-Hakobe met vos organismes à rude épreuve, concentrons-nous principalement sur Gray et Natsu nous aviserons en temps voulu de la situation.

— Très bien, acquiesça Wendy. Je reconnais que cette journée m'a épuisé.

— Retrouvons-les ! Et allons rejoindre l'équipe principale pour apporter notre soutien, s'écria Cheria.

— Quelle sage décision mon cher Lily.

Celui-ci sourit tendrement à Carla, tout le monde usa de ses dernières forces pour aménager un bon abri pour la nuit.

Un bruit se fit soudain entendre. Bon sang le groupe arrivait à ses limites qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? La tension montait d'un cran, les mages se tenaient sur leurs gardes prêts à en découdre avec l'ennemi, Wendy tendit l'oreille essayant de repérer la direction approximative de la menace. La petite mage céleste se surprit, ce n'était pas une personne, quelques chose se frittait avec l'air. Un animal ? Le son était de plus en plus proche.

— Ça arrive, annonça-t-elle.

— Il faut se débarrasser de ce problème rapidement.

À cet instant précis une petite chose flottait au dessus des mages, ceux-ci ne s'étaient même pas aperçus de sa présence, un silence pesant baignait dans l'air.

— Enfin je vous ai retrouvé, s'écria Bickslow.

Le groupe ne put s'empêcher de sursauter à l'entente de la voix de leur ami.

— Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? s'étonna Lily.

— Étant donné que l'on ne vous retrouvait pas je suis parti à votre recherche et j'ai bien fait. Nous avons perdu le contact avec Luxus. Fried et Evergreen sont partis faire un rapport au maître, ils seront de retour demain avec des renforts.

— D'accord cette mission vire au cauchemar, si ce n'est pas l'ennemi qui nous abat se sera cette fichue montagne qui nous tueras.

— Si je comprends bien il ne reste plus qu'eux pour régler le problème. Enfin je ne m'en fais pas vu le groupe, ils devraient facilement gérer le problème.

Carla était fatiguée et celle-ci se réfugia dans les bras de son amie.

— Regardez là-bas ! s'écria la jeune Lucy.

— Enfin nous y sommes, je vous l'avais dit qu'en continuant ainsi on y parviendrait rapidement, annonça le mage de foudre.

En effet la mine du commanditaire ne se trouvait plus qu'à quelques mètres de leur position. Ils décidèrent de se reposer dans une grotte non loin de là. Et ainsi le lendemain matin ils s'occuperaient de boucler cette requête pour rentrer rapidement à Magnolia.

La nuit s'était abattue et la tempête de neige se déchaînait par la même occasion. Gray finit par se relever et reprit sa route, il n'avait pas vraiment les idées claires. Il était une nouvelle fois brisé et pour la première fois depuis longtemps il aurait voulu se blottir dans les bras d'un de ses camarades pour y trouver du réconfort. Ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour apaiser son esprit. Il marchait difficilement et chercha un endroit où se mettre en sécurité il aperçut une petite cabane avec de la lumière. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la maisonnette mais son pied percuta violemment quelque chose.

— Bon sang !

Le mage de glace se releva difficilement, il se retourna et là son visage se figea brusquement.

— Qu'est-ce que ?!

Gray dirigea sa main tremblante vers ce qui semblait être des mèches roses bercées par le vent à même le sol. Il enleva le tas de neige et cette fois il en était sûr. Natsu, comment était-il arrivé là ?

Se pouvait-il qu'il l'ait suivi ? Le mage de glace tira le corps de son ami hors de la neige qui le recouvrait, il découvrit stupéfait qu'Happy était accroché au col de son ami. Ses deux amis semblaient dans un bien triste état, le cœur du mage de feu battait si lentement qu'on aurait pu croire que chaque battement était le dernier. Gray prit le corps de son ami et le serra tendrement contre lui. Cela faisait si longtemps que les deux garçons n'avaient pas eu un tel contact mais le brun finit par le relâcher. Son corps était meurtri par le froid puis il s'arrêta sur le visage de son ami, précisément sur ce sourire que la glace avait fini par sceller. Gray éclata en sanglots, oui cette expression si particulière qui le détendait et le réjouissait à chaque fois qu'il se voyait à la guilde. Comment avait-il pu être aussi égoïste avec lui ? Cette personne si particulière à son cœur.

— Natsu je t'en prie reste en vie pour moi, non pour les autres je ne sais pas si tu pourras me pardonner, je t'en conjure sois fort ne nous abandonne pas !

Le brun se dirigea tremblant de toute part vers la cabane, il s'efforça de rester conscient tous ces sentiments soudains qu'il avait enfermé profondément en lui s'étaient de nouveau emparés de lui. Oui ses sentiments envers Natsu étaient de nouveau présents et bien ancrés dans son esprit. Arrivé devant la maisonnette il frappa à la porte, un vieil homme lui ouvrit constatant que les deux personnes devant lui étaient vraiment mal en point. Tout juste franchi le pas de la porte les deux mages s'écroulèrent brusquement sur le sol. Un autre mage était présent dans la pièce, il était grièvement blessé mais avait reçu de bons soins lui permettant de récupérer doucement. Celui-ci se retourna et reconnut une des deux silhouettes sur le sol.

— Impossible ! Gray ?

— Hum tu connais ces petits gars gamin ?

— Ce sont des mages de la guilde de Fairy Tail.

— L'un des deux est aux portes de la mort je vais m'occuper du petit gars rose, étant donné ton état physique reste couché je vais allonger l'autre à tes côtés.

Le mage acquiesça

— _Que faites-vous ici Gray ? Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi êtes-vous dans cet état ?_

Le mage de Lamia Scale ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son camarade. Lui-même avait été sauvé par cet homme trois jours auparavant. En effet Lyon avait été gravement blessé par ces saletés de gorilles des montagnes. Un nombre important l'avait encerclé malgré ses compétences, il n'avait pu tous les éliminer et avait fini par prendre des coups, plus le combat perdurait plus le mage s'était senti tomber. Il se souvint juste d'un violent coup dans le ventre avant de perdre connaissance, et s'était réveillé ici deux jours plus tard chez cet homme qu'il l'avait soigné.


	5. Chapter 5: Réconforts

**NDA : Dans ce chapitre nous retrouvons un Natsu qui fait face à ses démons, et un Gray qui commet une petite faute ! Attention lemon YAOI dans ce chapitre. Il s'agit de mon premier si vous avez des remarques à formuler je les acceptes si elles sont justifiée et constructive :). Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 5 : Réconfort**

La nuit était maintenant pleinement présente sur le Mont-Hakobé, tous les mages avaient trouvé un endroit sûr pour passer la nuit, la tempête de neige avait fini par éclater et le brouillard était désormais si dense qu'il était impossible de voir à deux mètres devant soi.

— Eh bien on peut dire qu'on s'en sort juste, soupira Erza.

— Il faut espérer que tout le monde ait trouvé un endroit pour passer la nuit. Personne, ne pourrait tenir dehors avec un temps pareil, sans y laisser des plumes.

— Je me demande si...

Lucy baissa la tête, son visage n'était pas serein, elle était emplie de doutes et de peurs surtout pour ses deux camarades.

Cherry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir cette même frayeur vis-à-vis de son ami Lyon. Même si elle vivait le grand amour avec le mage Ren de Blue Pegasus, Lyon n'en restait pas moins un grand camarade pour lequel elle portait une grande affection. Trois jours, où pouvait-il bien être, avait-il été fait prisonnier ?

— Ne vous en faites pas toutes les deux, je suis certain qu'ils vont tous très bien ce sont de grands mages reconnus respectivement par leur guilde. Moi le premier je crois en leur force, ils s'en sortiront ! s'exclama le mage sacré.

— Je veux bien vous croire, lança Lucy, mais ces deux là... Ils ne sont clairement pas maîtres de leurs émotions en ce moment ! Je crois en leur force respective. Je sais qu'ils peuvent s'en tirer, je ne sais pas pourquoi quelque chose en moi me dit que…, la mage fut coupée par Titania.

— Allons calme-toi, lui dit-elle d'une voix si douce qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle s'adressait à un enfant en détresse. Demain nous nous occuperons de récupérer la mine des mains de ces malfrats et nous partirons à leur recherche.

— Oui ! finit par ajouter la blonde.

Du côté du groupe de Wendy, ceux-ci avaient à leur plus grande surprise fini par bâtir un abri, certes il était petit et simple, mais temps que cela les protégeait un minimum de ce temps des plus capricieux. Lily tenta d'allumer un feu, pour pouvoir aider ses camarades, en effet les deux jeunes mages tremblaient comme des feuilles, mettant ainsi leur organisme à rude épreuve. Après de nombreux essais infructueux il finit par parvenir à faire jaillir une étincelle, qu'il s'empressa alors de maintenir en vie et surtout de faire grandir. Les flammes finirent par prendre forme au plus grand soulagement des jeunes femmes qui se rapprochèrent de cette chaleur bienveillante, leur offrant un peu de réconfort.

— Quel temps ! s'exprima Bickslow. Il faut espérer que personne ne vienne jouer les fauteurs de troubles durant la nuit.

— A mon avis ça risque clairement de ne pas arriver, ajouta Carla. Vu l'endroit où nous sommes cela me surprendrait que des mages ennemis rôdent dans le coin.

La petite chatte ne l'avait pas clairement insinué mais ses paroles laissaient parfaitement entrevoir qu'elle indiquait qu'ils étaient bel et bien perdus.

— Dès demain je vous promets de nous sortir de là, annonça Bickslow.

— Pour le moment il nous faut du repos, il est clair que cette journée a mis les nerfs de tout le monde à rude épreuve. Lily se plaça dans un coin de leur petite cabane de fortune pour s'y reposer.

— Mais au fait Lily dis moi une question me trotte dans l'esprit depuis le début de cette mission. La petite chatte semblait interrogatrice.

— Je t'écoute, ajouta le concerné.

— Habituellement Gajeel est toujours avec toi vous ne vous séparez que rarement comment se fait-il que tu sois venu seul avec nous ?

— Eh bien vois-tu, les joues de celui-ci venaient de rougir brusquement. Il était sur une autre mission avec lévy et, sa voix se faisant plus hésitante, Lévy m'a pris à part avec un air que je ne lui connaissait pas, elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et a ajouté qu'elle souhaitait se retrouver seul avec lui.

Carla eu un sursaut et son beau pelage blanc prit une magnifique teinte légèrement rosée au niveau de ses joues.

— Tu veux dire que..., elle hésita les mots ne voulant décidément pas traverser la barrière de ses lèvres.

— Ils sortent ensemble ! s'écria Wendy. Celle-ci était tout d'abord gênée que les mots soient sortis si spontanément.

— Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il se passe entre eux, affirma Lily la voix tremblante.

— Cette situation ne te perturberait pas un peu mon cher, Carla affichant un sourire en coin. Le moins que l'on puisse se dire c'est qu'ils feront un couple spécial ces deux-là, avec leur caractères complètement opposés.

Cheria ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployée devant la mine visiblement gênée du chat noir. Celui-ci se renfrogna aussitôt. L'atmosphère s'était réchauffé et les peurs qui régnaient au sein du groupe se dissipèrent du moins pour le moment.

Plus loin dans cette forêt, plus précisément dans la petite cabane en bois où Gray et Natsu avaient trouvé refuge. Ceux-ci étaient toujours dans un état grave surtout le pauvre mage de feu. Le propriétaire avait amené le rose à l'étage pour tenter de le soigner du mieux possible. Vu l'état de son corps comment pouvait-il encore respirer ? Il retira avec soin les vêtements qu'il portait, et il finit par tirer une mine désespérée en constatant l'étendu de ses blessures. Le froid qui commençait à recouvrir sa peau halée avait fini par le brûler à certains endroits. Il commença à lui prodiguer les premiers soins, l'important étant de le débarrasser des quelques gelures restantes, pour ensuite soulager son corps des brûlures, qu'il subissait. Happy quant à lui était installé sur un petit matelas recouvert pas une couverture, il n'avait que quelques blessures superficielles sa fourrure l'ayant protégé un peu plus du rude climat extérieur.

En bas Lyon était assis sur une chaise, il observait par une des fenêtres s'abattre la neige en se remémorant quelques souvenirs. Le mage tourna la tête vers celui de son camarade, son visage était crispé des cernes étaient présents sous ses yeux indiquant une fatigue évidente, de plus il avait l'air agité dans son sommeil. Le mage de Lamia Scale était parfaitement au courant, il le connaissait bien plus que lui ne le croyait. Il repensa soudain à ce jour ou il s'était rendu chez son camarade. Déjà à ce moment précis lorsque leurs regard s'était croisés Lyon avait eu un pincement au cœur, le voir aussi vulnérable ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Il avait pris le temps de le réconforter dans ses bras, de lui dire à quel point il tenait à lui, s'en était suivi un baiser chaste, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par trouver le sommeil. Cette scène lui revint vite en mémoire ses joues s'empourpraient d'un rouge flamboyant. Il se mit une gifle mentale et reprit ses esprits. A cet instant Gray était totalement chamboulé il s'était simplement raccroché à la chose la plus proche qu'il avait auprès de lui. Et puis Lyon savait très bien que le brun portait un tout autre sentiment à l'égard d'un certain mage.

Quelques minutes plus tard l'homme finit par redescendre. Son visage laissait clairement paraître une profonde inquiétude, à l'égard du mage de feu. L'homme s'assit sur un siège près de la cheminée, observa le jeune homme allongé dans le lit puis finit par plonger dans la lecture de son livre.

Lyon se risqua à briser ce silence.

— Comment va-t-il ?

— Hum ?! L'homme le regardait avec un regard assez froid.

— Décidément il n'est pas très causant, pensa le mage. Très bien excusez-moi de vous avoir offensé, rouspéta Lyon s'apprêtant à se coucher au côté de son ami.

— Je ne te cacherais rien, mais j'ai beau avoir appliqué les plus grands soins sur ses blessures, cela ne l'aidera pas tant que ça. Une importante fièvre le submerge actuellement et je ne suis malheureusement pas capable de guérir le mal intérieur des gens.

— Un mal intérieur ? répéta le jeune mage. Qu'essayez-vous de dire exactement ?

— Vu son état il est clair que c'est dans son esprit que se joue l'ultime combat pour la survie. S'il possède des choses importantes ou des liens particulièrement forts avec certaines personnes auxquelles se raccrocher il peut espérer s'en sortir. Mais ce type de combat est clairement d'un tout autre niveau. C'est un duel contre lui-même.

— Je vois, annonça le mage, la voix de celui-ci ne dégageait aucune émotion comme ci cela le laissait indifférent. Et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas.

— Eh bien à quoi bon me demander la santé de ton camarade si... Lyon le coupa brusquement.

— Détrompez-vous je viens de comprendre quelque chose d'important. Les poings de celui-ci s'étaient serrés et un sourire mesquin recouvrait son doux visage.

— Ah oui ? s'exprima l'homme derrière lui. Il posa son livre sur la petite table se leva lentement et se dirigea à l'étage. Allons dormir il se fait tard, je veillerai sur le jeune mage en haut je te laisse prendre soin de ton ami, annonça-t-il avant de disparaître.

Quelques flammes éclairaient encore faiblement la pièce principale, il se plongea dans les draps du lit au côté de Gray. Il l'observa longuement puis glissa une main dans sa douce chevelure ébène. Il continua durant plusieurs minutes puis remarqua que le visage du brun s'était adouci. Les pommettes du mage de Lamia Scale rosirent aussitôt à ce changement d'expression.

— Tu ne changeras donc jamais ! Vous êtes vraiment des imbéciles ma parole. Pourquoi te tortures-tu ainsi Gray. Ce pilier, ce point d'accroche que tu recherches tant est là sous tes yeux et tu ne le vois même pas. Le mage soupira et glissa une main dans ses cheveux, tout en étant stupéfait du manque flagrant de lucidité dont faisait part les deux mages. Au lieu de faire face à tes sentiments tu les laisses te traîner par le fond, tu as toujours été si fragile Gray...

Le mage finit par s'endormir paisiblement un bras entourant la taille de son ami, comme pour éloigner et dissiper ses peurs.

— Tu comptes ouvrir les yeux un jour ? Une voix mystérieuse résonna, mystérieuse pas tant que ça elle était familière.

Natsu ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa rapidement. Il scruta les environs et aperçut plusieurs images autour de lui. Ignir, la guilde, des périodes de sa vie plus ou moins heureuses. Le mage sa gratta inconsciemment la tête cherchant visiblement à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

— Eh bien tu ne comprends pas vite ! Après tout nous sommes un tout toi et moi. Ton manque de jugeote nous perdra.

Des pas se rapprochaient du rose, il tenta tant bien que mal de repérer la direction.

— Allons ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes de paniquer ainsi. Un rire sadique résonna.

— Qui es-tu ordure ! Le mage semblant totalement désemparé.

— Qui je suis ? Quelle drôle de question tu ne crois pas ? La voix venait désormais de derrière.

Natsu se retourna soudainement faisant ainsi face à celui qui se payait sa tête. À la vue de cette silhouette qui se dressait fièrement devant lui ses yeux s'écarquillèrent laissant paraître une peur soudaine. Lui ? Un Natsu tout vêtu de noir le regardant non sans une certaine provocation dans le regard.

— Surpris, ajouta-t-il un large sourire sur son visage.

— Comment... est-ce possible ? Le rose tremblait comme une feuille et les mots lui venaient difficilement.

— Tu es actuellement aux frontières du royaume des morts. Je suis curieux de voir si tu as suffisamment de volonté pour t'en extirper.

— Je ne comprends rien, j'étais à la poursuite de Gray et...

— Peu importe, actuellement tu es ici et je vais t'entraîner avec moi dans l'au-delà. Mettant ainsi fin à tous tes tourments.

— Te fous pas de moi, le rose lui lança un violent coup de poing.

Son double parvint sans difficulté à l'intercepter, en capturant son poing dans sa main. Il serra si violemment la main du mage que celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de crier de douleur, posant un genou à terre.

— Ma magie ?!

— Croyais-tu vraiment pouvoir l'utiliser dans ton état ? Ici c'est un combat pour ta survie auquel tu fais face. Ta force actuelle résume parfaitement ton état d'esprit. Brisée, anéantie, désemparée. Je suis toute tes peines et tes souffrances. Ici c'est moi qui aie l'avantage. Et j'ai bien l'intention de mettre fin à tes tourments.

Natsu se libéra de son vis-à-vis et se lança de nouveau sur son adversaire.

— Que crois-tu faire tu n'es qu'un simple mage de feu rien de plus.

Le rose se stoppa net. Il ressentit une puissante douleur l'envahir soudainement. Oui il avait raison tout véritable dragon slayer saurait venir à bout d'un dragon alors que lui...

— Oui c'est ça laisse-toi guider ne t'accroche pas à de futiles petits espoirs éphémères. Regarde par toi-même, Ignir t'a abandonné, ta guilde ne t'estime plus, et plus que tout Gray oui ce cher camarade, ami, rival t'a totalement rejeté, que dis-je oublié.

Natsu était totalement désarmé, ces paroles lui faisaient tant de mal. Tout était tellement vrai, valait-il mieux pas pour lui de disparaître, afin de ne plus ennuyer ses camarades ? Son regard se vida peu à peu de toute vie, puis se fut son corps par la suite. Ne laissant plus paraître qu'une silhouette sans âme.

— Il est désormais tant d'en finir Natsu !

Happy ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il se sentait si bien en cet instant, il entendit alors des gémissements proches de lui, il se releva tant bien que mal et observa la pièce. Où pouvait-il bien se trouver ? Le petit chat bleu essaya de se remémorer ce qui avait pu se passer, seules les images de Natsu lui apparaissaient dans la neige le corps cruellement affaibli puis ces mots avant de perdre connaissance.

— Je t'ai toujours aimé, le jour de ta naissance tu as comblé ce vide en moi, tu as en grande partie comblé l'absence d'Ignir. Je t'aime aujourd'hui pour ton éternel soutien malgré nos disputes infantiles. Et je t'aimerais encore et toujours...

L'exceed chercha apeuré, le corps de son ami. Quand il posa son regard sur Natsu qui était allongé et particulièrement agité, il commença par se calmer ravi de constater qu'il avait reçu des soins de bonne qualité. Puis de nouveau la peur le submergea. Il se dirigea avec peine vers son ami, pour s'allonger sur son torse. Celui-ci était particulièrement chaud et il remarqua que le cœur du rose émettait des battements particulièrement faibles. Non ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça pourquoi devrait-il disparaître surtout après tout ces risques pris ? Non il ne fallait pas. Les larmes d'Happy ruisselait sur le corps du mage de feu s'évaporant presque avec la chaleur inhabituelle dégagée par le rose.

— Natsu tu m'avais promis de rester à mes côtés. Ne m'abandonne pas lutte je ne veux pas te perdre jamais !

— Happy ?

Les yeux de Natsu se remplissaient d'une douce lumière. Oui cette lumière qui le guiderait de nouveau vers la vie. Qui l'aiderait à aller de l'avant oui il était là ce lien indéfectible. Cette personne avait toujours été à ses côtés pour l'épauler même si ça devait être la dernière chose qui lui resterait il s'y accrocherait dur comme fer, pour son ami. Le rose se ressaisit lentement animant tout son corps par cette volonté de le retrouver, et ainsi de le consoler comme lui l'avait fait durant ces derniers mois.

— Impossible ?! Comment peux-tu trouver la force de marcher, tu n'as plus rien Natsu cesse de te débattre ! S'exclama son double qui se sentit tout d'un coup défaillir, quoi, comment, pour qui se démenait-il tout à coup. Comment peux-tu dégager une telle confiance en toi ?

— Tu as beau être ce qui me tire par le fond, je l'ai lui je peux compter sur son soutien au quotidien, peu importe combien de temps cela prendra pour cicatriser toute ma peine, je me reconstruirais doucement avec son aide pour commencer et tu te trompes aussi sur quelque chose. Natsu était alors prêt à se battre de toutes ses forces pour préserver ce lien indestructible.

— Et sur quoi d'autre puis-je me tromper ? Sa copie tentant de dissimuler son inquiétude soudaine.

— Même si la guilde ne m'estimait plus, eux seraient là, mon équipe !

— Et Gray tu l'as oublié ou quoi il ne se soucie plus de toi ! Sa réplique misant une dernière fois sur cet atout pour l'affecter.

— Je te l'ai pourtant dit j'avancerais doucement, même si pour l'instant je ne me sens pas apte à aller lui parler. Je me battrais et je finirais par réussir à l'écouter et peut-être même à me confier. Il y a encore une chose que je voudrais te faire payer.

Le double de Natsu faisait tout à coup preuve d'une incertitude, il se surprenait même à trembler face au rose qu'il dominait avant.

— Et Ignir alors ? Hein ! Ton père t'a abandonné ! Tu es faible pour lui.

— Je m'entraînerais de nouveau et je lui prouverais ma force.

— Bon sang ! Dans ce cas je vais te briser d'un seul coup ici et maintenant.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent l'un sur l'autre chacun sachant que ce serait leurs derniers coups. L'ombre de Natsu le frappa violemment au ventre, un large sourire sur son visage. Il le sentait, oui il allait de nouveau plonger et cette fois ne plus jamais se relever.

— Adieu Natsu ! Mais son bras fut rapidement saisi et empoigné fermement par celui-ci.

— C'est tout ce que tu as, s'exclama le rose. Je te trouve bien moins puissant que tout à l'heure. Laisse-moi te démontrer ma force. Le poing du mage de feu s'embrasa et percuta férocement son double l'envoyant voler loin devant lui.

— Je ne... lâcherais rien, je... continuerais de te... tourmenter.

— Dans ce cas je lutterais comme je viens de le faire, et encore une chose ça c'est pour avoir fait pleurer Happy.

Une énorme explosion retentit et lorsque le rose ouvrit de nouveau ses pupilles émeraudes, il se trouvait allongé dans un confortable lit, son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir, mais il l'entendait bel et bien, ce souffle contre son torse, ce doux pelage cette petite voix si douce à ses oreilles. Il dirigea sa main sur son compagnon. Celui-ci eut un sursaut à ce contact, il leva son petit museau et contempla le visage de son ami.

— Natsu, s'exclama le petit Exceed, les larmes encore présentes et la voix tremblante.

— Ne t'en fais pas Happy. Je vais mieux à présent, alors sèche tes larmes, je déteste te voir pleurer.

Le mage lui lança un petit sourire malgré la douleur sur son visage. Happy le lui rendit aussitôt plus heureux que jamais.

Le rose finit par s'endormir avec cette simple image dans la tête lui assurant une nuit des plus reposantes. Le petit chat bleu le rejoignit peu de temps après au pays des songes. Ce simple échange entre les deux annonçait un début de guérison pour le dragon slayer, même si cela prendrait du temps.

Gray se réveilla soudainement, ses yeux se posèrent tout d'abord sur le plafond, essayant de se souvenir.

— Voyons, se dit-il. Je déambulais à l'extérieur, j'ai aperçu une maison, je me suis dirigé vers celle-ci et puis ? Natsu ! Il était là pris entre la vie et la mort son corps était à l'agonie. Je l'ai porté jusqu'à cette cabane et après ?

Le brun fut sortit de ses pensées par un doux contact contre son torse. Qu'est-ce que ? Il jeta un œil sur le bras qui l'entourait. Une agréable fraîcheur se dégageait de sa chair. Gray écarquilla les yeux se pouvait-il que ? Il se risqua à observer le visage de la personne à ses côtés, son cœur manqua plusieurs battements. Il se redressa doucement ne pouvant empêcher une grimace suite à quelques blessures. Lyon ! Oui il était bien là avec lui dans ce lit mais comment ? Il allait bien, était en vie, quelques perles passèrent la barrière de ses magnifiques yeux saphir. Son camarade paraissait sérieusement blessé. Le cœur du mage s'emballa à la vue de son ami aussi paisible et détendu. Il se plaça à califourchon sur son compagnon, profitant ainsi pleinement de son torse qui se soulevait à un rythme régulier, il plongea sa main dans sa chevelure d'une douceur infinie. Gray se figea un instant sur la figure de Lyon. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes permettant l'accès à sa cavité. Gray rougit violemment à cette seule pensée se remémorant le baiser qu'il lui avait légué. Pourtant il s'était clairement mis en tête qu'il ne fallait pas que le mage de Lamia Scale puisse s'imaginer quoique ce soit.

— Gray je serais... toujours là pour... toi. La voix de Lyon parut si sincère et cette intonation.

— Bon sang ! Lyon je souhaiterais tellement. Le mage de glace commençait à avoir chaud cette phrase l'avait rendue un peu plus fébrile.

Oui si Gray ne souhaitait plus prendre peur pour Lyon le moyen était peut-être de… Non il ne faut pas quel égoïste je ferais, surtout à un moment pareil.

— Gray je... le mage avait inconsciemment mordu sa lèvre inférieur.

Le brun resta interdit face à cette scène, son visage devenu cramoisi le trahissait et sa libido ne l'aidait pas non plus, et dire que cet imbécile dormait. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de son ami, souhaitant juste les goûter. Gray les savoura malicieusement prenant un réelle plaisir à les redessiner avec sa langue, il en voulait plus, son corps en réclamait davantage, ses pulsions prenaient peu à peu le dessus. Puis ne se contrôlant plus il insérant sa langue dans la bouche de Lyon partant à la recherche de sa sœur pour y jouer avec elle. Lyon se réveilla brusquement sous cette intrusion, son regard se posa sur le brun qui était collé à lui, il était si beau les joues du mage de Lamia Scales rosirent doucement et au lieu de le repousser, ayant conscience qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il fallait pour Gray, se surprit à répondre à son compagnon en plaçant sa main derrière la nuque du brun. Gray tout d'abord surpris s'était vite laissé envahir par ces divines sensations qui le submergeaient. Les mages se séparèrent manquant finalement d'air, se remettant doucement de ce baiser intense.

— Gray je, lui souffla-t-il haletant.

Lyon fut coupé par le regard que lui lançait son ami, ses yeux brillaient d'une telle intensité, il se perdit dans l'immensité de ses grand yeux saphirs. Le mage se sentit particulièrement mal à l'aise jamais il n'avait partagé un tel regard. Son visage se couvrait d'un rouge un peu plus intense à chaque minute. Gray lui caressa tendrement le visage, avant de glisser sa main sur le torse de son camarade, jouant ainsi avec son téton gauche, il s'amusa ensuite à le mordiller et à jouer avec sa langue puis remonta pour s'attaquer à sa clavicule. Son partenaire ne put s'empêcher de gémir intensément sous la langue experte de Gray. Celui-ci s'appliqua d'avantage, le son que dégageait Lyon était si pur, si doux à ses oreilles, il voulait lui en donner plus le voir se cambrer sous le désir.

Il embrassa fougueusement Lyon.

— Gray écoute il ne faut pas je ne suis pas celui…

Les paroles du mage ne parvenaient même pas à son vis-à-vis, celui-ci parfaitement appliqué à la tâche redessina la musculature de son partenaire avec sa langue.

Lyon se sentait frémir Gray ne le ménageait clairement pas et ses gémissements était de plus en plus intenses. Le brun finit par arriver devant le membre bien éveillé de son ami. Il releva la tête pour fixer Lyon. Il était clairement envahi par le désir. Il captura ses lèvres dans un doux baiser, et se dirigea vers le membre de celui qu'il considérait comme une chose précieuse, le dernier fragment de son passé.

— Non Gray je t'en prie !

Le mage tenta de se relever, mais le brun enveloppa le sexe de Lyon de sa bouche vorace et le repoussa légèrement pour l'allonger de nouveau.

Gray prenait un plaisir évident à faire gémir Lyon, il imprima chaque expression de son visage augmentant ainsi son excitation qui était déjà bien présente. Le sexe de Lyon gonflait d'avantage dans la bouche du brun, il sentit que la libération était pour bientôt, il caressa avec sa langue le gland de son partenaire le poussant dans ses derniers retranchements. Gray le désirait plus que tout, le voir ainsi lui faisait oublier sa douleur. Lyon se cambra soudainement sous l'effet de l'excitation et se vida dans la bouche du brun. Le mage de Lamia Scale ressentit un certain dégoût de s'être ainsi vidé. Gray quant à lui avala tout d'une seule traite. Il se retira et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main. Il embrassa tendrement son partenaire. Le mage en voulait plus il n'était clairement pas rassasié. Lyon comprit très vite ce qu'il avait en tête. Stop ! Il fallait que cela cesse, Lyon avait tenté de le prévenir, mais là il était trop tard il se redressa et colla une violente gifle au brun ne comprenant soudain plus ce qu'il se passait.

— Lyon que t'arrive-t-il ?

— Comment as-tu pu croire un seul instant que je serais celui-ci qui t'apporterait un soutien sans faille ? Je vis avec une douleur semblable à la tienne je ne suis pas ce pilier ! La voix du mage était à la fois dure et sèche. Combien de temps comptes-tu te mentir à toi même Gray. C'est pourtant clair non ? Il est là avec toi au quotidien et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avez remarqué ce qu'il se passait.

Gray finit par descendre du lit une couverture autour de lui, il se retenait de verser des larmes, pourtant celles-ci, il devait les contenir, car personne à l'heure actuelle ne pourrait le consoler.

— Où vas-tu ? demanda Lyon.

Pour seule réponse le brun se dirigea vers l'étage.

— Gray !

— Je suis vraiment désolé, finit-il par ajouter une larme glissant le long de sa joue sans personne pour la récupérer.


	6. Chapter 6: Mon ami

**Chapitre 6 : Mon ami**

Voilà une heure que Lyon et Gray s'étaient séparés l'un de l'autre après leur tendre échange amoureux, auquel Lyon avait coupé court en l'ayant giflé et sermonné sur son comportement. Depuis le mage n'avait pu retrouver le sommeil ses émotions étant clairement en train de lui torturer l'esprit. Il se serait bien rendu auprès de son ami pour lui apporter son soutien, mais après ce geste au total opposé du moment qu'ils avaient partagés, il pensa que le brun interpréterait mal sa présence à ses cotés, en y voyant une possible recombinaison. De l'autre le laisser se morfondre seul n'était pas une option. Lyon l'avait perçu lors de leur ébat, même si Gray avait pris véritablement du plaisir il allait mal, très mal et de toute manière cette sensation de bien-être n'aurait été qu'éphémère. Il cherchait désespérément un contact, une présence à ses côtés pouvant le soutenir. Ses émotions dictaient clairement sa conduite l'empêchant de poser les choses. Son départ précipité à l'étage l'avait démontré, il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait, se maudissant d'avoir encore une fois perdu le contrôle. Il fallait vraiment intervenir, le brun allait finir par devenir dingue sans personne pour calmer la tempête qui le submergeait de l'intérieur. Lyon ferma les yeux un instant. _Je ne t'en veux pas Gray. Je veux simplement te retrouver comme autrefois. _Il rouvrit ses pupilles puis se recoucha en espérant que ses mots lui parviennent.

Gray lui s'était adossé contre un mur à l'étage cherchant à se remettre de ses émotions, comment avait-il pu en arriver jusque là avec son ami ? Il était totalement abasourdi, la claque de Lyon l'avait quelque peu embrouillé. Ses pensées s'étaient entremêlées entre l'excitation qui le possédait et la peur de l'avoir perdu par la faute de cet acte incontrôlé. Était-il condamné à se laisser guider par ses émotions, n'avait-il aucun moyen de se libérer de ces tourments ? Il s'arrêta de nouveau sur les paroles du mage.

— _Comment as-tu pu croire un seul instant que je serais celui-ci qui t'apporterait un soutien sans faille ? Je vis avec une douleur semblable à la tienne je ne suis pas ce pilier ! Combien de temps comptes-tu te mentir à toi même Gray. C'est pourtant clair non ? Il est là avec toi au quotidien._

Le brun déposa sa tête dans le creux de ses genoux. Si Lyon n'était pas celui à qui il pouvait se raccrocher alors qui ? Oui Gray aurait voulu que ce soit lui, il connaissait son ami depuis si longtemps.

— _Combien de temps comptes-tu te mentir à toi même Gray. C'est pourtant clair non ? Il est là avec toi au quotidien._

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, se pouvait-il que ce soit Natsu ? Après tout il est vrai que lui et le mage de feu, était plutôt proche l'un de l'autre, même s'ils ne se parlaient pas, chacun d'eux percevait quand l'autre allait mal. Mais depuis leur retour des grands jeux inter-magiques ce manque de conscience de la part du rose auprès de son ami l'avait blessé. L'obligeant à se refermer d'avantage sur lui-même pour ne plus se sentir délaissé par celui qu'il aimait. Celui qu'il aimait ? Le brun se surprit à ce mot et son cœur s'emballa tout à coup. Il est vrai qu'il se sentait bien à ses côté quand il ne jouait pas les imbéciles. La simple vue de son sourire si particulier chassait ses idées noires quand elles revenaient le chercher pour le traîner par le fond. Mais Gray se sentit anxieux.

— Natsu... Est-ce que tu pourrais rester à mes côtés.

Sa voix était hésitante et inconsciemment il tendit sa main face à lui, imaginant la présence du rose devant lui, l'aidant à se relever et le prenant tendrement dans ses bras.

Cette image à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensée avant le détendit immédiatement. Mais comment aurait-il pu espérer le regarder en face, après son égoïsme évident. Toutes ces choses qu'il avait pu faire subir à son camarade et ses propos si blessants ce soir là avec Happy. Il se haïssait d'avoir été si dur, non inhumain envers Natsu. Cette phrase...

— _Ne me fais pas rire Happy, il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'est la terreur. Je l'ai vécu enfant et encore aujourd'hui elle est ancrée dans mon esprit. Il ne fait que payer le prix de son ignorance._

Gray se dégoûta lui même. Et si Happy lui avait révélé le contenu de leur échange ? Son visage se crispa soudainement. Puis il fut sorti de ses pensées par des gémissements, venant de la porte sur sa droite légèrement entrouverte. Il glissa sa tête le long du mur. Natsu ! Malgré la tempête meurtrière qui faisait rage dehors la lumière de la pleine lune passait à travers l'unique fenêtre de la chambre éclairant celle-ci d'une douce clarté. Le brun se risqua à entrer et s'approcha lentement de son ami. Son corps était vraiment mal en point, malgré cela le visage de celui-ci était à la fois paisible et détendu. Gray glissa une main dans sa dense chevelure en bataille. Il hésita un instant à s'allonger au pied du lit, il se sentait si bien en cet instant oui Lyon avait sûrement raison il était là sous ses yeux depuis le début. Le mage de glace caressa le visage du mage de feu et se pencha vers son oreille lui soufflant avec la plus douce des voix.

— Puisses-tu me pardonner d'avoir été si faible et arrogant Natsu.

Le brun quitta la pièce pour retourner s'accouder au mur près de la porte jugeant qu'il n'était pas prêt pour regagner l'amitié du rose, du moins pas pour le moment il lui faudrait du temps. Natsu ouvrit les yeux peu de temps après.

— Gray.

Le dragon slayer scruta la pièce à sa recherche.

Puis il la sentit, oui il en était sûr son odeur était présente dans la pièce. Le mage de feu sourit tendrement, il était venu le voir, lui ! Natsu se sentit empli d'une agréable sensation de bien-être, il ne l'ignorait donc plus. Cette émotion grandissait encore et encore finissant par lui faire verser des larmes, mais Natsu était ravi ces larmes n'étaient pas issues de sa douleur, mais d'une joie intense.

— Merci Gray, finit-il par avouer.

Le reste de la nuit se passa tranquillement pour tous les mages présents sur le Mont-Hakobé, malgré les rudes conditions climatiques, tous parvinrent à trouver le sommeil profitant de ce doux repos laissant leurs doutes et leurs peurs de coté pour quelques heures.

Lorsque le soleil se leva sur la montagne, le ciel était dégagé cela annonçait un peu de répit pour le petit groupe de Wendy, qui dormait encore paisiblement sous l'œil avisé de Bickslow qui prit la décision de les laisser récupérer un maximum.

Pendant ce temps le groupe de Luxus s'était remis en route plus motivé que jamais à en découdre avec les mages noires. Tous souhaitaient en finir rapidement pour partir à la recherche des membres manquants.

— Il est temps de conclure cette requête. Luxus ne tenant plus en place.

— La mine se situe à peine à 500 mètre d'ici, réglons ça tout de suite.

Erza était impatiente et se sentait prête à tout démolir sur son passage qu'importe la puissance de ses adversaires.

Le reste du groupe acquiesça, le mage sacré ouvrant la marche. En l'espace de quelques minutes les mages se trouvaient désarmés devant la mine.

— Qu'est-ce que ?

Un des mages noires se retrouva en moins d'une seconde entouré par des dizaines d'épées tranchantes, Titania le fixant avec un regard terrifiant.

— Tu vas me dire tout de suite où sont tes autres compères ! Lucy, va avec Cherry jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur dans la mine, ils s'y cachent sûrement.

— Il ne vaudrait mieux pas envoyer Jura et Luxus ? dit-elle d'une voie tremblante.

— Tu discutes mes ordres maintenant ? Allez-y !

— Eh bien Erza tu sembles particulièrement tendu, annonça le mage de foudre.

— Il est rare de te voir perdre ton calme Titania, suivit Jura.

— Le temps nous est compté. Je veux à tout prix m'assurer que tout le monde est sain et sauf.

Au même moment Lucy et Cherry progressaient dans la mine, les deux jeunes femmes restaient stupéfaites devant la beauté du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Les roches brillaient d'un tel éclat puis la constellationiste posa ses yeux sur un chariot remplis d'or.

Cherry soupira ce n'était pas le moment de s'extasier, la priorité était de neutraliser l'ennemi et aussi de retrouver Lyon.

— Qui va là ?

La blonde se retourna brusquement, la mage de Lamia Scale, avait déjà donné vie à deux poupées de pierre. Le mage lança un sort qui fit instantanément exploser les gardiens invoqués par Cherry. La mage écarquilla les yeux et avant qu'elle ne dise ouf elle fut projetée à terre.

— Cherry tu vas bien ? s'écria Lucy.

— Ne t'en fais pas, maintenant c'est ton tour gamine.

— N'y compte pas, viens à moi Ariès.

L'esprit du bélier enveloppa le mage de sa divine laine le laissant totalement désemparé.

— Je suis désolée maîtresse, finit-elle par annoncer.

Un claquement se fit entendre et une puissante explosion retentit dans la mine.

Les trois mages dehors se tournèrent brusquement vers l'entrée.

— Bon sang c'était quoi ça ? demanda Luxus.

— C'est pas vrai !s'écria Titania.

— Haha c'est fini pour vos amis, déclara le mage noir un large sourire sur son visage.

— Ordure ! Tu vas payer pour ton arrogance !

Le visage de Titania s'était assombri et son regard était empli d'une telle haine. La pointe de ses épées était désormais en contact avec le corps du mage.

— Calme-toi Erza il faut le garder en vie pour savoir où sont les autres,répliqua le mage de foudre.

Lucy et Cherry se relevaient doucement non sans une certaine difficulté, qui était ce mage ? Les deux femmes étaient clairement désavantagées.

— Je me serais bien amusé d'avantage avec vous mesdemoiselles, mais il est temps pour nous d'en finir avec vos amis à l'entrée.

— Ne rêve pas tu ne leur arrives même pas à la cheville. Ils vont te régler ton compte.

Cherry tenta une nouvelle fois de lancer des poupées de pierre sur le mage mais il les fit aussitôt exploser.

— C'est pas vrai c'est quoi ce type de magie ? demanda Cherry désemparée.

— Ma magie se base sur le feu, je condense une grosse quantité magique en un point et puis je la relâche brusquement provocant des explosions plus ou moins importantes.

— Où sont mes clés ? s'étonna Lucy.

— Elles sont ici avec moi ! Le mage fier de la situation se prépara à en finir.Cependant je ne me suis pas assez amusé, je vais vous faire valser puis je vous éparpillerais aux quatre coins dans une déflagration digne de ce nom !

Il commença à faire vaciller les pauvres femmes maltraitant leur corps, de légères brûlures commençaient à apparaître. Le mage prenait un réel plaisir, oui leurs cris de douleur lui faisaient tant de bien. Ces corps valsant si gracieusement au gré de ses explosions. Il se sentit jubiler intérieurement, il était désormais temps de passer au bouquet final.

— Tu t'amuses bien à ce que je vois. Mais malheureusement je crois que je vais devoir te stopper. Personne ne touche à ma tendre Lucy, sans en payer le prix fort.

Le mage noir se retourna pour comprendre d'où venait cette voix, il fut percuté par un puissant coup de poing l'envoyant voler jusqu'à la sortie de la mine à une telle vitesse qu'il finit sa course en percutant brutalement la roche de la montagne sous le regard ahuri des trois mages.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Il semblerait que ton allié ne soit plus vraiment en état, déclara Erza un air conquérant sur le visage.

— C'est pas vrai, s'écria celui-ci.

Des pas se faisaient entendre à proximité de la sortie. Lorsque Titania, Luxus, et Jura tournèrent leurs regard vers l'entrée, le visage de ceux-ci s'emplit d'inquiétude en apercevant, les jeunes femmes grièvement blessées et incapables de bouger. Tous se lancèrent vers Lucy et Cherry. Un mage les transportait toute deux...

— Loki ! s'étonna Luxus.

— Est-ce toi qui a secouru les filles ?demanda Jura.

— Oui ce sale type s'amusait à les torturer gratuitement, décidément les mages noires n'ont aucune morale, si j'étais arrivé plus tôt elle ne serait pas si mal en point. Moi qui me suis juré de protéger Lucy dès qu'elle serait en danger.

— Et Wendy qui n'est pas parmi nous.

Erza était anéantie face à la tournure des événements.

— Il faut descendre les quatre mages restants et l'affaire sera réglée.

Loki prit les deux jeunes femmes avec lui sur les conseils de Jura, les emmenant dans un lieu plus sécurisé, celles-ci respiraient difficilement, il leur fallait des soins le plus rapidement possible.

— Je crains que vous n'ayez plus le temps nécessaire mages de Fairy Tail et de Lamia Scale.

Une voix retentit dans la montagne, les mages cherchaient d'où elle pouvait bien provenir, puis finirent par remarquer que les mages noirs restants s'étaient disposés à quatre endroits différents autour des mages tentant visiblement de les encercler. Les éclairs qui entouraient le mage de foudre étaient d'une telle intensité, Erza s'était équipée de son armure des fées, et l'énergie dégagée par le mage sacré donnait l'impression que la montagne allait s'effondrer. A cet instant le groupe ne pensait qu'à se déchaîner sur les inconscients qui s'en étaient pris à leurs camarades. Mais sans comprendre pourquoi leur puissance magique diminua peu à peu et finit par totalement se dissiper. Un puissant cercle magique venait d'apparaître sous leurs pieds.

— Une zone magique ?! s'étonna Titania.

La magie contenue dans leurs corps était pompée sans ménagement se mêlant ainsi à l'eternano contenu dans l'air. Les trois mages éprouvaient une telle fatigue que leurs corps s'effondrèrent sur le sol.

— C'est pas vrai à ce rythme là on va y rester, déclara Luxus.

— Je vois c'est donc comme ça que vous avez pu vous en tirer jusqu'ici, simplement grâce à ce cercle magique dissimulé. Vu votre puissance individuelle vous seriez déjà en train d'agoniser à même le sol. Quelle bande de lâches vous faites !

Les mages noires se brusquèrent à l'entente des mots de Titania.

— Cause toujours tu m'intéresses. Regardez à quoi en sont réduits des mages de rang S. Vous me faites bien rire, vous les guildes officielles. Toujours à jouer les fiers, mais votre chemin s'arrête ici. Portez leurs le dernier coup camarades.

L'ennemi se lança sur les pauvres mages au sol, pour en finir rapidement mais un cri résonna dans l'air il semblait distant et donc inaudible pour tous les mages.

— Hurlement...

Deux énormes attaques dévastatrices emportèrent les mages noires au loin les annihilant sur le coup. L'entrée de la grotte fut scellée par d'énormes rochers qui venaient de s'effondrer devant celle-ci.

— Eh bien on dirait que la guilde numéro un a quelques difficultés, déclara un jeune mage à la chevelure blonde.

— Et dire que nous nous sommes fait battre par eux, suivit un petit chat roux.

— Frosch pense la même chose !

Le cercle magique se brisa quelques secondes plus tard libérant ainsi les mages qui en étaient prisonniers.

— Sabertooth ?

Erza resta véritablement ahurie devant les deux dragons slayers qui se tenaient devant eux.

— Que faite-vous ici ? Jura essayant de comprendre la tournure que prenaient les événements.

— C'est nous qui les avons amené.

— Fried, Evergreen s'exclama Luxus.

— Alors que nous étions en route pour chercher des renforts à la guilde, nous sommes par hasard tombés sur eux. Ils ont insisté pour venir et puis de toute manière nous étions encore loin du QG. L'un dans l'autre, finit-il par ajouter.

— Il se trouve justement que je savais ce qu'il se passait ici, déclara le blond, mais lorsque j'ai su que Fairy Tail avait pris la requête...

— Peu importe, une chose est sûre on vous en doit une, déclara Erza en se redressant.

— Parfait la mission est donc classée, annonça Sting un large sourire sur le visage.

— Nous y sommes peut-être allés un peu forts tu ne crois pas. Le dragon de l'ombre se tournant vers son frère.Les mages sont peut-être hors d'état mais la mine est totalement condamnée.

Un long silence s'installa. Puis Loki interpellat les mages.

— Puisque tout est réglé je vais retourner dans le monde des esprits, je vous laisse veiller sur elles.

Le groupe acquiesça et se remit en route tout en réfléchissant intensément à la manière de faire part au commanditaire de la mission que sa mine était totalement inaccessible. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, la journée était déjà bien avancée, il fallait maintenant retrouver le reste du groupe avant que la nuit ne tombe plongeant de nouveau les mages dans une profonde inquiétude.

Au cœur de la forêt dans la maisonnette Lyon était levé depuis un moment, mais restait couché dans le lit hésitant à se rendre à l'étage. Au même moment le vieil homme sortit de sa chambre, observant avec surprise que le jeune brun était adossé au mur de la chambre du mage de feu. Ne se posant pas plus de question il entra dans la chambre de celui-ci. Natsu était réveillé avec Happy à ses côtés, les deux compères s'échangeaient des banalités. Le rose posa son regard sur l'homme.

— Comment te sens-tu mon garçon ?

— Pas trop mal, je vous remercie.

— Quel médecin je ferais si je n'aidais pas les blessées, comme toi et ton ami.

Le rosa tenta de se redresser, mais ses muscles étaient encore endoloris par le froid, et ses blessures physiques ne l'aidaient guère plus.

— Tu n'es pas encore en état de te déplacer, tu dois rester tranquille tu m'entends ?

— Mais je dois !

— Natsu s'il te plaît, Happy le fixa avec une réelle détresse dans ses yeux.

— Très bien, finit-il par capituler.

— Je vais t'apporter de quoi manger, déclara l'homme en quittant la chambre.

Une fois sorti il fut surpris de ne plus voir son ami adossé au mur. Gray était redescendu et il n'avait put s'empêcher de tourner la tête vers Lyon. Il sentit alors ses joues s'embraser.

— Salut,commença-t-il.

— Bonjour Gray.

Lyon avait encore perçu dans ses yeux un doute évident. Lyon se risqua alors à lui poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

— Est-ce que tu as... dormi avec la salamandre ?

— Non j'ai simplement passé la nuit adossé au mur de sa chambre.

— Tu as été le voir Gray avoue, Lyon le regarda tendrement avec un petit sourire en coin.

— Non, bafouilla-t-il.

Ses joues le trahissaient en laissant paraître un rouge flamboyant.

— Ne me mens pas ! Lyon haussa légèrement la voix.

— Oui j'y suis allé ! finit-il par avouer agacé par toutes ces questions. Mais je ne me suis pas senti prêt à pouvoir le regarder de nouveau. J'ai besoin de temps.

Sa voix se faisait hésitante et ses yeux luttaient pour contenir ses larmes.

Le mage de Lamia Scale, s'approcha de son ami et l'enlaça tendrement, Gray hoqueta de surprise à son contact. Lyon lui caressa ses cheveux ébène tout en le berçant. Oui il le percevait, le brun doutait de sa force à pouvoir de nouveau se lier d'amitié avec le mage de feu, pourtant il fallait qu'il se donne les moyens d'y arriver. Il devait faire un choix, avancer avec cette douleur qui le consumait ou alors se laisser détruire intérieurement.

Lyon prit son visage entre ses mains, et essuya de son pouce cette larme qui s'était échappée.

— Tu ne dois rien lâcher Gray ! Tu tiens à lui oui ou non ?

— Je ne te promets rien mais je ferais mon maximum.

— Et tiens-tu à lui ?

Le brun se crispa de nouveau.

— Je... Je…

— Calme-toi.

Lyon comprit que cette question était encore trop intense pour son compagnon, il ne savait pas encore quoi penser exactement, le premier pas étant de renouer le contact entre les deux.

L'homme finit par descendre.

— Comment allez-vous tous les deux ?

— Bien ! déclarèrent les deux mages_._

— Je vais préparer du café et des œufs, retournez vous allonger le temps que je fasse tout ça.

Les deux garçons s'installèrent tranquillement dans le lit. Gray se sentait mal repensant à ce qu'il avait fait avec son ami dans la nuit. Lyon percevait un malaise chez le mage de glace, il le scruta puis captura ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Gray écarquilla les yeux ne comprenant pas ce geste.

— Je ne t'en veux pas pour...Le visage du mage s'était empourpré d'un léger rose.Mais ne te méprends pas je veux seulement te voir de nouveau fort Gray.

— Lyon je...

Gray enfonça sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son ami.

— Le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Les deux mages s'assirent à la table se préparant à déguster le repas qui leur était offert. Lyon remarqua une troisième assiette et foudroya le brun du regard. Celui-ci ne comprenant pas où son camarade voulait en venir ignora son geste.

— Gray, la voix de Lyon s'était durcie.

Le concerné leva les yeux vers son ami.

— Allez apporte lui !

— A Natsu ? bafouilla le mage.

Lyon soupira devant le cruel manque d'initiative de son compagnon.

— Il faut bien commencer quelque part tu ne crois pas surtout si tu veux renouer ce lien si particulier avec lui, déclara-t-il taquin.

— Très bien j'y vais, capitula le mage de glace, _puis_ s'empara de l'assiette de Natsu et monta à l'étage.

L'homme se joignit finalement à la table et surpris du départ du mage demanda :

— Où va-t-il ?

— Rejoindre son ami. Lyon affichait une mine réjouie.

Gray arriva finalement devant la chambre du rose, son cœur s'emballa brusquement, il se sentit défaillir. Il allait faire face à Natsu, comment allait-il gérer sa présence et surtout quoi lui dire, il était prêt à faire demi-tour mais Lyon le sermonnerait de nouveau. Il frappa alors trois coups à la porte et entra. Le mage de feu le regarda ahuri, le brun était là devant lui. Happy ne lui porta pas la moindre attention. Gray s'approcha et déposa l'assiette sur la table de nuit. Il approcha ses mains du rose pour l'aider à se redresser. Natsu rougit soudainement face à cet acte de tendresse. Il donna par la suite son petit déjeuner au mage de feu, et s'assit au pied du lit commençant à déguster son repas. Gray sentit une pression pesante dans l'air et cela l'étouffait. Natsu dévorait le contenu de son assiette en silence ne pouvant décrocher son regard de Gray assit si près de lui. Happy voyait dans les yeux de son ami une lueur de désir. Gray se surprit à briser ce silence qui le faisait suffoquer.

— Tu as vraiment l'air mal en point.

Le mage de feu fut surpris par la prise de parole de Gray, sa voix ! Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait entendue. Il se sentit flotter légèrement dans l'air.

— Oui je sais, le visage du mage s'assombrit.

— J'espère que les autres vont bien, déclara le brun.

— Oui moi aussi.

Bon sang cette discussion ne menait à rien, le mage de glace tenta une dernière fois de débloquer leur échange.

— Je suis content que tu sois en vie, bégayale brun et son visage était devenu rouge en l'espace d'un instant.

Natsu hésita à répondre, cet aveu fit palpiter son cœur et il se sentait emplir d'une douce sensation qu'il n'avait ressentie depuis si longtemps.

Devant l'absence de réaction du rose, il se leva avec son assiette et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de la franchir Natsu lui adressa quelques mots.

— Merci d'être passé cette nuit me voir et d'être resté à mes côtés ce matin j'ai grandement apprécié ta présence à mes côtés Gray...

Le mage de feu était tremblant, il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser face à cet aveu.

Cette nuit ?! Comment était-il au courant. Se pouvait-il qu'il était réveillé ? Le brun se sentait comme paralysé, son corps ne voulait plus bouger les mots de Natsu l'avaient profondément touché, lui procurant un bien-être intense.

— Je tiens beaucoup à toi Natsu alors fait attention à toi je ne veux pas te perdre.

Sans attendre une réponse de la part de son ami il quitta la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui.

**NDA : J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus j'insiste encore une fois n''hésiter à laisser une petite review, je voudrais un maximum d'avis, pour savoir ce que je peut améliorer :).**


	7. Chapitre 7: Confessions

**NDA : Un peu de douceur dans ce chapitre, des retrouvailles et un doux rapprochement entre Natsu et Gray qui se redécouvre doucement.**

**Chapitre 7 : Confessions**

_Sans attendre une réponse de la part de son ami il quitta la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui._

Gray se laissa glisser le long de la porte, son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il avait l'impression que celui-ci allait quitter son corps. Les deux garçons n'avaient échangé que quelques mots mais Gray se sentait suffoquer, aucun des deux n'avait croisé le regard de l'autre ayant peur de l'expression qu'il y verrait. Une fois calmé, le mage de glace finit par redescendre, retrouvant Lyon assis sur le lit. Lyon le regarda interrogateur. Les joues du brun étaient légèrement rosies, et il perçut une gêne évidente dans son regard.

— Comment te sens-tu Gray ?

— Je ne pense pas être prêt, déclara-t-il la voix tremblante.

— Vous avez pris le temps de parler ? Lyon caressa tendrement le visage de son ami.

— Pas vraiment, je lui ai juste précisé que je tenais à lui. Le visage de Gray rougit brusquement.

— Que t'a-t-il répondu ? Lyon voulant connaître tous les détails de leur discussion.

— Je ne sais pas ! avoua-t-il. Je n'ai pas attendu sa réponse.

Lyon se tapa le visage avec sa main, ne comprenant pas l'acte de son camarade. Pourquoi avait-il fui avant d'espérer une réponse du rose ?

— Tu as eu peur qu'il ne te rende pas ces mots ?

Le brun déglutit avec difficulté et commença à trembloter. Oui en effet il avait fui, encore une fois craignant que son ami ne lui rende pas l'affection qu'il lui avait témoignée. Pourtant Natsu lui avait fait comprendre que sa présence l'avait ravi. Pourquoi avoir fui ?

— Avez-vous échangé un regard ? Lyon l'assaillit de questions essayant ainsi de cerner ce qui pouvait bloquer le brun face à Natsu.

Un regard ? Quelle idée ! La dernière des choses qu'il se serait risqué à faire était bien de croiser son regard, se trouver dans la même pièce que lui était déjà une sacrée épreuve. Gray demandait simplement un peu de temps pour de nouveau être à l'aise en sa compagnie. La présence d'Happy ne l'avait pas aidé non plus, il sentait son regard l'oppresser. Visiblement le petit chat avait du mal à supporter sa présence.

Lyon soupira bruyamment attirant l'attention du mage.

— Ne t'a-t-il rien confié Gray ?

Le brun se figea à cette question et son cœur manqua un battement. Lyon perçut dans la réaction de son ami que le rose lui avait dit quelque chose et il voulait que Gray le lui confie.

— Gray ? Le mage de Lamia Scale haussa la voix en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son camarade.

Le mage de Fairy Tail se sentait défaillir devant le comportement de son vis-à-vis.

— Il m'a simplement remercié d'être passé cette nuit le voir et d'être resté à ses côtés ce matin.

— Tu sembles soucieux Gray ?

— C'est juste que..., la voix du mage se fit tout à coup plus faible. M'a-t-il vu cette nuit ?

— Je ne pense pas sinon il est clair qu'il t'aurait pris entre ses griffes. Aurais-tu oublié l'odorat si particulier des dragons slayers ? déclara Lyon taquin.

— _Eh merde, _pensa Gray_. _Je n'y avais pas songé.

— Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose en soit je dirais même que c'est un bon signe.

Lyon croisa les bras sur son torse et réfléchissait intensément à la meilleure manière de les rapprocher.

Gray commençait à être à la fois gêné et agacé par le petit jeu de son camarade. Ses questions le mettaient dans tous ses états. A y réfléchir était-ce vraiment les questions qui le dérangeaient ou bien le fait que Lyon joue de son charme pour lui tirer les réponses voulues. Le brun commençait à avoir chaud, et inconsciemment il dirigea ses lèvres vers celles de son ami. Lyon l'avait bien remarqué et posa un doigt sur les douces lèvres du brun l'arrêtant dans sa course, celui-ci se sentit honteux comprenant ce qu'il était sur le point de faire, et se redressa rapidement. Lyon ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un large sourire devant la réaction du brun. En effet même si pour Lyon il était impossible d'envisager une relation avec son camarade, il n'en prenait pas moins un réel plaisir à le taquiner pour l'obliger à révéler les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Natsu. En s'éloignant autant du mage de feu, Gray avait fini par enfouir son affection pour ne pas souffrir du manque d'intérêt que lui portait le rose. Se torturant lui-même par la même occasion. Lyon se promit en cet instant de tirer son ami de ce mauvais pas. Gray hésita à prendre ses jambes à son cou, mais même s'il était ennuyé par la tournure des événements, il s'efforça de rester en comprenant que Lyon analysait ses paroles et celle de Natsu, le guidant sur ce chemin escarpé.

Au même moment à l'étage Natsu se remettait doucement de ce qui semblait avoir duré une éternité. Gray était là avec lui, tous deux n'avaient échangé que quelques mots, et en ce moment le rose avait un sourire tel qu'on avait l'impression de voir un enfant à qui l'on offrait un cadeau.

— Happy ? Dis-moi que je ne l'ai pas rêvé ce moment.

— Non !

Le mage de feu ressentit une certaine dissimulation dans la réponse du petit Exceed.

— Qu'il y a-t-il ? interrogea Natsu.

Happy hésita un instant, devait-il lui parler de cette dispute avec Gray ce soir là ? Peut-être avait-il fini par prendre conscience de ses propos, d'où sa venue pour tenter de se faire pardonner. Même si c'était le cas Happy souhaitait des excuses de sa part sans ça il ne serait pas prêt à lui accorder son pardon. Ces mots restaient définitivement en travers de la gorge du chat bleu.

— Rien je me sens juste particulièrement faible, je pense me reposer un peu.

Natsu connaissait bien son ami, et il savait pertinemment qu'il lui cachait quelques chose, il insista encore une fois.

— De quoi s'agit-il dis-le moi ! La voix du rose s'était intensifiée.

— Je... ne peux pas te le dire, tu te rétablis tout juste... je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

L'Exceed avait du mal à articuler et commença à quitter le lit. Mais Natsu le retint par le bras.

— Ne te fais pas souffrir inutilement, dis-le moi s'il te plaît.Les paroles du mage de feu se faisaient tout à coup plus douces et son regard le suppliait de se confier.

Happy finit par lui révéler les paroles que Gray avait tenues à son égard ce soir là.

Le rose écouta attentivement les confidences de son camarade puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudainement, des larmes commençaient à se former, et menaçaient de glisser le long de son visage.

— Natsu ! Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais rien te dire.

Le visage de Natsu qui était joyeux et détendu s'était de nouveau assombri, ces phrases l'avaient profondément blessé.

_C'est la dernière chose dont je veux qu'on me parle._

_Et lui où était-il quand j'allais mal. Dis-le moi ! Cet idiot ne pensait qu'à se battre comme toujours !_

_Ne me fais pas rire Happy, il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'est la terreur. Je l'ai vécu enfant et encore aujourd'hui elle est ancrée dans mon esprit. Il ne fait que payer le prix de son ignorance._

Ces trois phrases donnaient bien au mage de feu la perception de ce que le mage de glace avait de lui.

Ignorant, faible, stupide, incapable de percevoir la détresse de ses camarades. A cet instant il se sentait désemparé. Ses tourments venaient de refaire surface mais Happy était à ses côté pour l'en protéger.

— Pourquoi m'avoir dit qu'il tenait à moi si... pour lui je ne suis qu'un ignorant surmonté d'un imbécile. Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser. Gray se jouait-il de moi ?

Pour seule réponse Happy se blottit contre son ami lui apportant une nouvelle fois son soutien indéfectible, en ajoutant :

— Je pense qu'il était sincère, affirma le petit Exceed, mais je veux des excuses de sa part pour lui pardonner, tout comme toi tu en voudrais pour le retrouver à tes côtés. Tu as beau le dissimuler, ta soudaine joie lorsqu'il est venu vers toi prouve que tu tiens vraiment à lui.

Happy mit sa rancœur de côté pour essayer de comprendre ce que le rose pensait du mage de glace, il n'en était pas sûr mais cette excitation si soudaine l'avait interpellé, tant de temps sans se fréquenter ni se parler, et tout à coup après le passage du brun le petit chat avait eu l'impression de retrouver son incorrigible et bouillant dragon, l'espace d'un instant.

— Que comptes-tu faire Natsu ?

— Je ne sais pas..., l'hésitation du mage se lisait clairement sur son visage, je pense que je vais attendre qu'il m'en parle, ou peut-être devrais-je lui poser la question, pour savoir ce qu'il en est.

— Dis-moi Natsu comment estimes-tu Gray ?

Le mage de feu regarda son compagnon quelque peu surpris par la question.

— Je ne comprends pas ou veux-tu en venir ?

— Toi et Gray avez toujours été, d'une certaine manière, proches, même si vous vous battiez à longueur de journée, qui est-il pour toi ?

— Nous sommes camarades de guilde, il est une personne avec qui j'aime me battre, et je me sens bien lorsqu'il est près de moi, avoua le mage visiblement embarrassé.

— Ressens-tu une chose en particulier ?

— Que veux-tu dire ? Bafouilla le mage, les joues s'empourpraint légèrement.

— Eh bien ton corps réagit-il d'une drôle de manière quand tu es avec lui ?

— Je me sens étrangement chaud et je sens des choses étranges dans mon bas ventre, mais ça c'est parce que j'ai vraiment envie de me battre avec lui.

Happy s'exaspéra devant le comportement de Natsu, il ne comprenait décidément rien, mais c'était ce qui faisait son charme et qui donnait envie de le protéger. Cette phrase dissimulait autre chose, mais maintenant il en était sûr, le brun n'était pas une simple personne, pour le rose il était quelque chose de très précieux à ses yeux. Oui Happy l'avait compris, le mage de feu aimait son camarade.

— Tu l'aimes ?

Le mage sentit tout son corps s'embraser sous cette question. Ses joues étaient d'un rouge flamboyant, et son cœur s'était emballé. Happy ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement devant la réaction de son ami qu'il considérait comme un oui.

— Natsu ?

— Bien sûr que non quelle idée de tomber amoureux de cet exhibitionniste ! Tentant faussement de se justifier.

— Tu n'as pas à avoir honte tu sais.

— Je ne l'apprécie pas à ce point ! Je voudrais juste l'avoir à mes côtés pour toujours,déclara le mage décidément gêné.

— Dis-le ! Happy le menaçant faussement.

— J'ai... j'aime bien... non je désire la présence de Gray, parce que je l'aime ! finit-il par avouer, sentant ainsi par la même occasion son corps se libérer d'un poids, qu'il gardait en lui depuis si longtemps.

— Si sa présence te rend heureux alors je ne m'y opposerais pas. Cependant je veux des excuses de la part de Gray.

Natsu prit tendrement Happy dans ses bras, se demandant si Gray pouvait ressentir la même chose à son égard. Il se refusait à admettre ses sentiments de peur que s'il les dévoilait au brun, celui-ci ne fuit définitivement sa présence. Oui les paroles du mage de glace lui avaient fait du mal, mais cet amour qu'il lui portait l'empêchait de le haïr car le mage de feu le désirait plus que tout.

De leur côté, le groupe composé de Carla, Lily, Cheria, Wendy et Bickslow avait finalement repris leurs recherches dans la forêt, le temps était idéal au plus grand bonheur des mages, qui pour la première fois depuis leurs arrivée se sentaient détendus comme jamais. Les deux jeunes magiciennes avaient bonne mine après une bonne nuit de repos, et peu importe ce qui les attendait sur le chemin tout le groupe était remonté comme jamais.

— Attendez ! s'écria la mage céleste.

— Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Lily brusquement.

— J'entends des voix autour de nous.

Elle se concentra d'avantage et se réjouit soudainement, se lançant précipitamment dans une course au cœur de la forêt.

— Wendy que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda Carla visiblement prise de panique par le départ si spontané de la mage.

— Suivons-la, il ne faut pas la perdre de vue, déclara Bickslow

Le groupe talonna Wendy de près ne pouvant se permettre de la laisser seule. Elle se concentrait toujours plus, les sons se faisaient plus proches, oui maintenant elle en était sûre c'était bien eux. Elle reconnut la voix d'Erza, suivie de celle de Luxus et... la mage dans sa précipitation trébucha sur une racine tombant la tête la première dans la neige fraîche.

— Inconsciente ! Tu ne peux donc pas faire plus attention ! s'exaspéra Carla.

— Ils sont là tout proche il faut trouver un moyen de les avertir, annonça Wendy.

Carla et Lily s'engagèrent tous deux dans les airs pour scruter les environs quand ils finirent par apercevoir un groupe de mages à l'ouest transportant visiblement des blessés.

— Reste ici Carla je pars les prévenir.

La petite Exceed acquiesça, retournant auprès du groupe. Quelques minutes plus tard le groupe de Luxus rejoint celui de Wendy à leur plus grand soulagement.

— Wendy s'il te plaît pourrais-tu soigner Cherry et Lucy, demanda Erza.

— Oui bien sûr compte sur moi !

— Je rêve, que font des mages de Sabertooth ici ? s'étonna le reste du groupe.

— Ils nous ont aidé à boucler la mission, sans leur intervention nous ne serions plus ici à l'heure actuelle, déclara Jura.

— Comment ça ? questionna Bickslow.

— Plus tard ! La voix de la reine des fées s'était durcie. Avez-vous trouvé les garçons ?

— Non pas une trace, annonça Lily. Et vous des nouvelles de Lyon ?

— Aucune !

Après l'intervention de Sting et Rogue le groupe avait interrogé les mages noirs sur la possible présence d'un otage. Ceux-ci avaient démenti la présence de toutes personnes à leur côté. Aucun n'avait aperçu la trace d'un mage aux cheveux argent.

Après les soins prodigués par la mage céleste le groupe se remit en route avec l'aide des Exceeds qui survolaient la zone, heureusement que le temps était clair aujourd'hui, facilitant ainsi la recherche. La journée continuait de défiler, et le soleil commençait à décliner, quand le groupe finit par tomber sur une petite maisonnette. Les mages scrutèrent les environs tandis que Wendy et Cheria, frappèrent à la porte.

Gray et Lyon eurent un léger sursaut en entendant frapper, le vieil homme s'approcha pour ouvrir la porte et observa les deux jeunes mages souriantes à l'entrée.

— Bonjour ! s'écrièrent les jeunes femmes en chœur.

Ces voix… Les deux garçons observèrent l'entrée.

— C'est toi Cheria !

La petite fille reconnut cette voix, oui c'était bien lui elle força l'entrée pour se réfugier dans les bras de Lyon. Des larmes de joies coulaient abondamment le long de son visage.

— Ils sont là, s'écria Wendy.

Tous les mages se regroupèrent à l'entrée, le vieil homme surpris par cet attroupement soudain de mages devant sa porte les interrogea.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Je me présente Erza Scarlet mage de Fairy Tail. Auriez-vous recueilli deux hommes dernièrement ?

— Bien sûr, ils sont à l'intérieur.

— Vas-y avec Wendy, Erza, nous t'attendrons à l'extérieur, annonça le mage de foudre.

— Bien si vous êtes de nouveau réunis, Rogue et moi-même allons rentrer dans notre guilde.

Les mages remercièrent encore une fois les dragons jumeaux les voyant ainsi s'enfoncer dans la forêt, avant de disparaître.

L'homme avait fais entrer chez lui les deux jeunes femmes. Titania se dirigea vers Gray et lui asséna une gifle qui le retourna sur place avant de l'enlacer, la mage le serra si fort.

— Ne me refais plus un coup pareil c'est compris ? La voix de Titania était tremblante, laissant une larme couler sur son doux visage.

— Je suis désolé, finit-il par avouer.

Les mages finirent par raconter ce qui leur était arrivé que ce soit du côté de Lyon, Gray et Natsu et surtout du groupe de Luxus. Titania finit par se détendre enfin ravie d'avoir retrouvé ces deux imbéciles au près d'elle. Celle-ci remarqua un changement dans le comportement du brun, son visage était détendu, et la force de vivre se lisait dans son regard.

— Je monte voir Natsu, déclara la mage en armure.

— Erza ? Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui, il voulait simplement me protéger.Le brun sentit son corps se crisper et son visage était légèrement rosé.

Titania ne répondit pas mais une fois en haut elle eut un large sourire.

— _S'est-il passé quelque chose entre vous ? Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu portes de nouveau ton regard sur Natsu, pensa-t-elle._

Erza frappa à la porte, le rose se crispa brusquement pensant qu'il s'agissait du mage de glace. Sa discussion avec Happy l'avait quelque peu chamboulé et il ne souhaitait pas voir le brun du moins pas tout de suite. Mais sans attendre une réponse la porte s'ouvrit sous le regard ahuri du rose.

— Erza !

La peur envahit Natsu sentant son heure venir, le visage de la mage ne laissait rien paraître, le rose se crispa attendant son jugement. La mage s'agenouilla au rebord du lit et caressa tendrement le visage du rose. Elle l'enveloppa délicatement de ses bras tout en caressant sa chevelure en bataille.

— Comment te sens-tu ?

Natsu hésita un moment il était particulièrement surpris par la tendresse dont faisait preuve Titania, lui qui se voyait déjà passer à travers le plancher. Il respira profondément avant d'ajouter :

— Mon corps me fait souffrir mais sinon je vais mieux. Ne put-il s'empêcher de bégayer.

Erza le sentait dans les paroles du rose il s'était passé quelque chose mais elle prit la décision d'en savoir plus à leur retour à Magnolia.

— Je vais demander à Wendy de venir te soigner il faut rentrer rapidement avant que la nuit ne nous surprenne.

— Si vite ? demanda le rose.

— On a pas mal de blessés, il ne faut pas s'attarder ici.

La mage quitta la pièce et revint en bas aux côtés de ses camarades. Elle demanda à la petite mage céleste d'aller soulager les douleurs du rose pour prendre la route le plus vite.

— Vous n'allez pas partir maintenant, s'inquiéta le vieil homme.

— Nous ne pouvons par tarder d'avantage, désolé s'ils vous ont posés des problèmes.

— Je comprends. Ne vous en faites pas c'était un plaisir de les aider. Si je peux me permettre, en partant de chez moi dirigez-vous vers l'Est vous devriez arriver ainsi rapidement en bas du Mont-Hakobé.

— Très bien je vous remercie.

Les mages commencèrent à pas se préparer avant leur retour à Magnolia. Une fois en route ils remercièrent une dernière fois l'homme pour les soins prodigués à leurs compagnons. Près de deux heures s'étaient écoulées et les mages finirent enfin par sortir de la forêt, pouvant ainsi profiter d'un ciel aux couleurs à la fois rosées et orangées. Tous esquissèrent un sourire devant la beauté du spectacle, puis continuèrent leurs route. La nuit commençait à pointer, et le groupe arriva enfin à l'entrée de la montagne. Lyon semblait peiner à marcher, Cherry et Lucy n'en pouvait plus, et le corps du pauvre Natsu le faisait de nouveau souffrir.

— Très bien, passons la nuit ici, après tout il n'y a rien à craindre, déclara Erza.

— Dieu merci j'ai bien cru que j'allais mourir, soupira Lucy.

Jura utilisa sa magie pour bâtir un grand abri pour le groupe. La nuit était maintenant bien engagée, et les mages avait fini par se diviser en plusieurs petits groupes. Les filles s'étaient réunies autour du feu en compagnie de Lily, Carla et de Jura, l'unité de Reijins avait préféré s'isoler. Gray et Lyon étaient assis l'un à coté de l'autre non loin des jeunes femmes, non loin d'eux se trouvaient Natsu et Happy.

— Tu ne vas pas le voir Gray ?

— Quoi maintenant ? Je ne suis pas prêt à lui faire face, j'ai peur de son regard, déclara le brun.

Lyon se saisit du visage de son ami par le menton et rapprocha lentement ses lèvres de celles du brun, tout en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

— Plus tu attendras et plus il te sera difficile d'y arriver, lui souffla-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Gray se sentit de nouveau défaillir devant la tournure que prenaient les événements. Pourquoi son ami le torturait de cette manière, il déglutit avant de se reprendre.

— Je ne peux pas c'est tout ! J'ai dit des choses que je regrette amèrement, et je ne pense pas qu'il veuille me pardonner.

— Tu fuis encore face à cette peur tu veux vraiment t'enfoncer de nouveau ?

— Bien sûr que non mais si Happy a vendu mes propos à Natsu, il est clair qu'il ne veut plus me voir.

— Qu'as-tu tenu comme paroles à son égard ?

Le brun finit par lui avouer sa dispute avec l'Exceed lui citant leur échange mot à mot, Lyon écarquilla les yeux en entendant les propos que Gray avait tenus sur le rose.

— Bon sang ! Sérieusement ! J'avoue que je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Comment as-tu pu te montrer si dur ? Lyon n'en revenait pas que son camarade ait balancé de tels mots sur le mage de feu.

— J'étais fatigué et puis Happy venait solliciter mon aide alors que Natsu n'avait rien fais pour moi, comment voulais-tu que je réagisse ?

Le mage de Lamia Scale soupira, tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

— Il est d'autant plus important que tu rectifies le tir maintenant, haussa le mage

— Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, pas maintenant.

— Tu sais pourtant que certaines peines ne guérissent pas avec le temps, tu comptes laisser le gouffre s'agrandir entre toi et lui ? Si tu ne le fais pas tout de suite tu vas le perdre !

Le perdre ? Non ! Le brun se sentit envahi par la peur, son corps tremblait, pourquoi tant de difficultés pour de simples excuses. Il respira un grand coup et se releva.

— Très bien j'y vais, déclara le mage.

Gray se dirigea vers le rose d'un pas décidé sous le regard attentif de Lyon. Plus il se rapprochait plus son cœur s'affolait, il avait soudainement chaud, il finit par s'asseoir aux cotés d'Happy et du mage de feu. Le rose avait bien remarqué la présence de son ami avec lui, son cœur battait si vite, mais il fit mine de rien.

— Natsu, Happy ?

Cette voix ! Le mage se sentit anormalement chaud.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? Le rose tentant de dissimuler son trouble.

— Happy je voudrais te dire que je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai pu dire ce soir là, je n'étais pas moi-même et depuis je n'ai cessé de me lamenter sur mes paroles, souhaitant un jour trouver la force de te le dire. Le son de la voix de Gray était si doux dépourvu de doutes.

Ses aveux étaient sincères et le petit chat ne put retenir ses larmes, le mage de feu se réjouit de ses excuses.

— Natsu je suis désolé de t'avoir injustement ignoré te faisant souffrir par la même occasion. Encore une fois j'ai fui, j'ai été lâche ne pensant encore et toujours qu'à moi. Je ne suis qu'un égoïste sans cœur.

Le mage de Glace se retourna s'apprêtant à retourner au près de Lyon.

Natsu l'interpella.

— Gray ! J'accepte tes excuses et ne dis pas que tu es un lâche Gray c'est faux ! C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander pardon. Lorsque tu allais mal je n'étais pas à tes côtés pour te soutenir, j'aurais dû remarquer ta détresse.

Le visage du brun était tout à coup inondé de larmes, il se sentait si heureux en cet instant. Oui à présent il pouvait espérer lui dire un jour ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour lui.

— _Natsu je t'aime tellement, j'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés._

— _Gray je te désire tellement, je t'aime._

Gray finit par retrouver Lyon, il se réfugia dans ses bras en ajoutant la voix tremblante :

— Je suis si heureux, je voudrais lui dire que...

— Calme-toi, après ce cap ce n'est plus qu'un détail que de lui dévoiler ton amour. Prenez le temps de reconstruire ce lien qui vous unissait. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, tu l'as retrouvé, à toi maintenant de le préserver.

Lyon était particulièrement ravi que la situation se soit enfin débloquée, son ami était détendu comme jamais et il se réjouissait de le retrouver.

De leurs côté Natsu et Happy étaient tout deux heureux des excuses du brun. Ils s'endormirent peu de temps après le cœur léger.

Le reste des mages se couchèrent avant d'entreprendre le dernier jour de marche, qui les ramènerait enfin à Fairy Tail. Cette mission avait clairement mis les émotions de chacun à rude épreuve.

**NDA : Alors qu'avez vous penser du chapitre ? Laisser une petite review :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Douces retouvailles

**Chapitre 8 : Douces retrouvailles**

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, l'air s'était doucement rafraîchi, les quelques flocons présents dans l'air, étaient balayés par la douce brise nocturne et se mêlaient magnifiquement avec les étoiles. Natsu était assis à l'entrée de l'abri, visiblement pensif, le regard levé vers ce spectacle qui le détendait. Le calme régnait, ses amis étaient près de lui, il venait depuis peu de retrouver son compagnon Gray avec lequel il renouait lentement ses liens, souhaitant au plus profond de son être trouver le courage de lui avouer son amour. Pour le moment sa simple présence le réjouissait et ses excuses avaient clairement dissipé cette peur qui le laissait à penser que son ami se jouait de lui. Mais malgré tout, un mal persistait à guérir, et ne cessait de le hanter.

— Où peux-tu bien être Ignir ? murmura-t-il attristé.

Lyon qui s'était réveillé entre temps ne put décrocher son regard du rose, le voir seul ainsi lui fit un petit pincement au cœur, il était plutôt rare de voir le rose dans cet état, celui-ci était tout le temps à chercher la bagarre et quand elle n'était pas présente c'est lui qui finissait par la déclencher. De plus il ne laissait quasiment jamais paraître son mal. Peut-être se confiait-il seulement à son ami Happy ? Ces petits conflits quotidiens avec le brun l'aidaient peut-être à contenir son mal-être ?

Le mage prit le temps de réfléchir, le moment était peut-être idéal pour que Natsu et Gray se confient l'un à l'autre du moins il l'espérait. Il observa le visage de son camarade, le brun était si serein, les joues encore légèrement rosies par l'émotion de l'échange avec le mage de feu. Son souffle était paisible et sa tête était posée sur l'épaule de Lyon. Le mage de Lamia Scale hésita un instant se risquant à troubler le doux sommeil de Gray, lui qui n'avait sûrement pas dormi si tranquillement depuis longtemps. L'occasion était pourtant rêvée, tout le monde dormait à poings fermés, ils seraient alors juste tous les deux sans même la présence de l'Exceed.

— Gray réveille-toi, lui chuchota tendrement Lyon, en lui passant une main dans sa chevelure ébène.

— Na... Natsu ?

Le brun ouvrit doucement ses yeux qu'il cligna à plusieurs reprises, et aperçut le visage de son ami.

— Natsu ? répéta Lyon un sourire en coin.

Gray le repoussa tendrement sous l'effet de surprise, son vis-à-vis ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un large sourire.

— Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillé, s'énerva le brun, je dormais si bien.

— Tu rêvais du mage de feu, le taquina Lyon.

— Bien sûr que non, s'offusqua le brun tournant la tête à son ami, et se sentant quelque peu gêné.

Lyon sourit tendrement devant la réaction de son camarade, on dirait un petit enfant pensa-t-il.

— Allons ne boude pas mon petit Gray, lui lança Lyon avec une voix suave.

Le brun se sentit frissonner de toute part, décidément comment Lyon pouvait ainsi jouer avec lui de toute évidence cela l'amusait beaucoup, et il prenait un réel plaisir à le tracasser de cette manière, Gray ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir intensément mais il se ressaisit rapidement. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Lyon non sans une certaine appréhension.

— Alors tu vas me dire pourquoi...

— Chut ! Pas si fort tu ne voudrais pas réveiller tes amis, Lyon posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Jette un œil par là.

Le brun se tourna ne comprenant pas ce que voulait son camarade, lui qui souhaitait juste retourner dans les bras de Morphée. Soudain son regard se figea sur une silhouette aux cheveux roses, sa chevelure était doucement bercée par la douce brise présente à l'extérieur, Gray se sentit fondre sur place à la vue du rose.

— Natsu, bafouilla le mage, il tourna à nouveau son visage vers celui de Lyon. Celui-ci le regardait avec un air qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

— Tu ne vas pas le voir ? s'étonna le mage de Lamia Scale.

— Non.

— Gray ! Bon sang tu le fais exprès ? Il est seul sans même Happy, profitez-en pour vous redécouvrir, s'exaspéra Lyon devant le manque d'initiative de son ami d'enfance.

— Ce n'est pas un peu rapide... je ne veux pas le déranger et puis il a l'air préoccupé, s'exclama le brun.

— Décidément ! Tu le dis toi-même il n'a pas l'air bien va le réconforter, cela ne lui fera que plus d'effet si tu prends cette initiative.

— Tu en es sûr ? A vrai dire on ne s'est jamais vraiment confié l'un à l'autre on passait tout notre temps à nous battre. Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire.

— Vas le voir c'est une chance qui ne se représentera pas ! insista Lyon, ce n'est pas lors de votre retour à Magnolia que vous pourrez vous retrouver seuls.

Le cœur du mage s'accéléra, il se sentit angoissé à l'idée de faire face à Natsu surtout seul. Cependant Lyon marquait un point, il est vrai que les deux amis n'avaient jamais pris le temps de se connaître, c'était peut-être le moment pour commencer et puis dans le pire des cas le brun pourrait tout simplement être à son écoute. Il finit par se lever, l'esprit encore embrumé, et se dirigea vers l'être qu'il chérissait en ce moment. Le rose entendit des pas venant dans sa direction, il reconnut l'odeur de Gray mais n'y porta pas grande importance. Le brun finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés, le mage de glace n'en pouvait déjà plus il se sentait suffoquer et son cœur menaçait d'exploser. Il inspira profondément tentant de calmer son stress évident et commença.

— Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? La voix du brun manquait nettement d'assurance.

— Je profite simplement de l'air frais. Sa voix était tremblante tentait-il de contenir des larmes ?

Gray finit par se calmer, le comportement soudain du rose l'inquiéta et il ressentit un pincement au cœur souhaitant pouvoir l'aider dans cette peine qui le submergeait.

— Tout va bien tu en es sûr ? Tu sembles soucieux.

— Oui je t'assure que je n'ai rien, mentit le mage de feu

_Franchement comment Lyon pensait-il que cette discussion nous mènerait quelque part_, pensa le brun. Il tourna la tête se préparant à partir et croisa les yeux de Lyon, un regard chargé d'étincelles, Gray ne put éviter un sursaut. Le mage de Fairy Tail comprit que son camarade de Lamia Scale ne le laisserait pas fuir. Natsu ne semblait pas vouloir se confier, et Gray ne savait absolument pas quoi dire pour l'aider pourtant il le fallait. Il voulait démontrer au rose que sa peine le tourmentait. Après tout c'est ce que faisaient les amis, s'entraider dans la difficulté et se soutenir. Amis pour le moment, mais le brun espérait bien plus à l'avenir. Il finit par rompre le silence.

— Tu sais, commença-t-il, je viens de te retrouver et... le mage de glace cherchait visiblement ses mots, je ne veux pas voir mon camarade de guilde se morfondre seul. Je suis là... tu peux me révéler ce qui te fait du mal, après tout on partage tout à Fairy Tail. Je ne te jugerais pas, finit-il par ajouter.

—...

— Je comprends que tu puisses m'en vouloir pour le mal que je t'ai fait, mais je t'en prie... je veux te retrouver !

— Détrompe-toi je ne t'en veux plus Gray c'est juste que… La voix du rose était quasi inaudible et tremblante.

— Natsu ?

— C'est... cette absence, je voudrais tellement le revoir. Une larme glissa le long de sa joue.

— Ignir n'est-ce pas ? déclara le brun avec une voix si douce qu'elle fit craquer le mage de feu, l'obligeant à libérer ce flot de douleur qu'il contenait volontairement.

Gray finit par se réjouir de voir son ami se délivrer de ce mal, mais était par la même occasion blessé de l'avoir fait pleurer. Sans que le mage de glace ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Natsu se réfugia dans ses bras, le brun fut surpris par cette affection soudaine de la part du rose, et ses pommettes devinrent rouges, son cœur qui s'était calmé se mit à tambouriner de nouveau. Gray se sentait transporté, ce simple contact lui faisait un bien fou. Natsu le serrait si fort comme s'il était sur le point de s'envoler, ne voulant pas le laisser partir. Il le désirait tant, plus jamais il ne souhaitait voir Gray l'ignorer ainsi.

— Gray ?

— Je t'écoute Natsu !

— Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil ! Promet-moi d'être à mes côtés à chaque instant, comme autrefois, bafouilla le mage.

— Je t'en fais la promesse... je... tiens beaucoup à toi, je ne te laisserai pas souffrir.

— Merci le glaçon.

Le glaçon ? Gray eut un petit sourire. Depuis, combien de temps Natsu ne lui avait pas lancé une telle remarque ? Il enlaça à son tour le rose de ses bras cherchant à le réconforter du mieux possible. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient désormais dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Aucun d'eux ne semblait vouloir rompre ce doux contact. Chacun était si bien en cet instant souhaitant que le temps reste figé, pour leur permettre de rester unis à jamais. Lyon qui assistait à la scène eut un large sourire, il se réjouit de les voir tous deux de nouveaux si proches.

Natsu finit par rompre le contact et pour la première fois depuis longtemps planta ses yeux dans ceux de Gray. Le mage de glace se sentit défaillir, plus de trois mois avaient passé sans qu'il ne lui porte la moindre attention, et il appréhendait le jour où leurs regards se croiseraient ayant peur d'y percevoir de la haine ou de la rancœur à son égard. Mais à cet instant, ce fut tout le contraire les yeux de Natsu étaient si intenses et le regardaient avec une telle affection. Le brun se sentit presque consumé par son regard, il commençait à avoir chaud. Il glissa une main dans la chevelure du mage de feu profitant de l'infinie douceur de ceux-ci. Natsu finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son camarade en commençant.

— Tu veux bien rester avec moi cette nuit ?

Gray hésita un instant, Natsu voulait le garder à ses côtés ! Cette nuit promettait d'être la plus agréable qu'il ait eu depuis un moment

— Bien sûr ! Répondit-il avec une voix qu'il n'avait pas prévue aussi aguicheuse.

Le mage de glace aida le rose à se relever en lui tendant sa main, profitant à nouveau des magnifiques yeux émeraude de son compagnon. Désormais Gray n'avait plus peur de regarder Natsu, maintenant l'un et l'autre allaient pouvoir aller de l'avant en comptant sur leur soutien mutuel.

Les deux mages s'assirent à coté d'Happy qui dormait profondément, le mage de feu finit par déposer sa tête sur les genoux du mage de glace. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant le geste du dragon slayer. En cet instant Natsu avait clairement besoin de réconfort et Gray était heureux de pouvoir le lui offrir. Ils finirent par s'endormir tous deux avant leur départ pour Magnolia.

Le jour finit par se lever et les filles s'étaient réveillées les premières profitant ainsi du calme. Quand Erza jeta un œil du côté de Natsu, elle sourit tendrement devant l'image qui se tenait devant elle. Gray, adossé au mur la tête sur son épaule et allongé à ses côtés le mage de feu, le visage sur ses genoux avec une main du brun dans ses cheveux. L'image laissait clairement paraître une vive émotion sur le visage de la mage chevalier.

— Ils sont vraiment mignons tous les deux, déclara Wendy.

— Ça me fait plaisir de les voir de nouveau proches, suivit Erza.

— Ils sont si paisibles, je ne me rappelle pas les avoir vu aussi heureux depuis longtemps, répliqua Lucy.

— Cela prendra peut-être du temps pour qu'ils se reconstruisent individuellement, mais ensemble ils y arriveront, j'en suis sûre.

— Attends une minute Erza tu n'essaierais pas de nous dire que… La constellationniste se sentit d'un coup gêner. Ils auraient le béguin l'un pour l'autre ?

— Pour Gray je n'en sais rien mais pour Natsu c'est évident, il attendait impatiemment son retour.

— Dites, vous pensez qu'ils se sont avoués leurs sentiments ? s'exclama Wendy.

— Non Gray a seulement apporté son soutien à Natsu qui était pensif cette nuit. Lyon se joignant au groupe.

— Lyon ! s'exclamèrent les femmes en chœur.

— Que veux-tu dire, il était triste ? s'étonna Cherry.

— Je l'ai observé durant la nuit et j'ai fini par réveiller Gray pour le pousser à être à son écoute.

— En voilà une belle attention, énonça Cheria. Tu l'aimes ton ami n'est-ce pas ?

Les pommettes de Lyon rosirent sous la phrase de la petite mage, et les jeunes femmes ne purent s'empêcher de rire face à la gêne évidente du mage de Lamia Scale.

La discussion finit par réveiller Natsu. Le mage de feu n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux profitant des voix de ses amis qui résonnaient comme une belle mélodie.

Quel doux réveil, se dit-il.

Il finit par se lever en prenant soin de ne pas troubler le sommeil de son compagnon. Il se frotta les yeux encore embrumés et salua les mages en face de lui. Certaine filles en le regardant furent surprises de la douceur avec laquelle le mage de feu s'était libéré de Gray. Lui qui n'était généralement pas une personne très délicate. Le rose ne comprenait pas vraiment tous ces regards interrogateurs tournés vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Mais rien Natsu. Enfin nous sommes quelque peu suspicieuses ! déclara Lucy.

— Suspi quoi ? répéta le mage visiblement embrouillé.

— Elle veut dire que l'on... comment t'expliquer. La mage chevalier réfléchit à des mots simples pour le dragon slayer.

— On vous soupçonne d'avoir des sentiments particuliers l'un pour l'autre, dénonça Cherry sans la moindre gêne voyant ses camarades tourner autour du pot.

Le rose se sentit tout à coup rougir et tourna le dos aux filles tentant ainsi de dissimuler son trouble.

— C'est n'importe quoi ! Pour... pourquoi aurais-je des sentiments pour lui. Je suis... simplement content de l'avoir retrouvé... il est juste... un ami précieux. Sa voix était hésitante et on percevait nettement sa gêne.

Happy s'était éveillé face au boucan qui régnait et observa le mage de feu, son visage était rougi mais légèrement crispé. Il serrait ses dents comme pour dissimuler une peine.

— Allons, il n'y a pas de honte à éprouver une grande affection pour un ami, renchérit Lucy.

— Après tout vous seriez si mignons tous les deux. Vous feriez un joli cou...

Natsu coupa brusquement Cherry, ses poings s'étaient fermés et la colère avait fini par le submerger.

— Vous ne savez rien de moi ni de lui. Comment pouvez-vous imaginer que nous serions ensemble ! Je ne souhaite qu'une chose c'est l'aider, on ne se connaît pas si bien que ça mais malgré tout on s'apprécie. Sa voix était à la fois sèche et chancelante. Nous... avons toujours cherché à régler nos problèmes seuls... et vous, juste pour une simple nuit à ses côtés... vous concevez tout et n'importe quoi. Alors lâchez-moi avec toutes vos questions ! Il m'a tout bonnement soutenu parce que j'allais mal. Ça s'arrête là !

Natsu finit par s'en aller dans la direction opposée à ses amis, sous le regard médusé de ceux-ci. Gray avait fini par ouvrir les yeux, et avait par mégarde entendu les dernières paroles de son ami.

Il sentit un pincement au cœur.

_Alors il n'y a donc pas de possibilité, pour lui je ne suis qu'un simple ami pour le soutenir_, pensa Gray.

Erza finit par prendre les filles de force avec elle, Titania était agacée par le comportement de ses camarades, laissant Lyon seul avec le brun.

— Gray ne te méprends pas sur ce que tu as entendu, ta tête brûlée de petit ami voulait seulement les faire taire, lui murmura Lyon.

— Ce n'est pas mon..., les mots ne voulait décidément par sortir, et son trouble se lisait sur son visage.

Lyon planta ses yeux dans ceux du brun.

— Il le sera un jour, tu le veux Gray alors ne lâche rien, tu avances doucement et cette nuit a été un grand moment pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Le mage de Fairy Tail repoussa tendrement son compagnon en ajoutant :

— Je vais le rejoindre. Le mage se leva et se prépara à partir.

— Oh non tu ne devrais pas, déclara le mage de Lamia Scale.

Le brun s'arrêta sur place et se tourna vers son ami, un regard interrogateur.

— Pourquoi, c'est bien toi qui m'as dit de prendre des initiatives à son égard non ? Gray ne comprenait plus ce qu'il devait faire.

— Oui c'est vrai mais si tu y vas maintenant tu vas te faire rabrouer, et tu vas mal le prendre.

— Explique-toi ! Gray haussant la voix.

— Il vient de se faire interroger par les filles sur ce soudain rapprochement, il est clair que ça l'a mis quelque peu en déroute. Tout porte à croire qu'il ne veut pas exprimer ce qu'il ressent à n'importe qui. Si tu vas le voir, tu vas intensifier son malaise par rapport aux filles, et ainsi laisser paraître ce possible sentiment d'amour entre vous qu'elles soupçonnent.

Gray soupira, bon sang pourquoi tout devait être si difficile. Après avoir autant souffert, il l'avait finalement retrouvé à ses côtés, soulageant ainsi ses tourments. Et maintenant que tout semblait aller dans le bon sens le mage de glace se trouvait de nouveau paralysé.

— Alors je dois l'ignorer ?

— Bien sûr que non, ça t'arrive de réfléchir Gray ? Tu dois prendre le temps d'analyser les situations comme celle-ci.

— Je ne comprends absolument rien. Gray finit par perdre patience.

Lyon s'exaspéra une nouvelle fois devant le comportement de son ami d'enfance. Comment leur relation allait évoluer une fois de retour à Magnolia, jusqu'ici le mage de Lamia Scale, guidait le brun, mais vu les actions de celui-ci à l'heure actuelle, nul doute qu'ils finiraient de nouveau par s'éloigner.

— Ecoute-moi bien Gray. Le ton employé par Lyon calma le brun immédiatement. Vu le malaise de la salamandre tu dois décider toi-même de la manière à l'aborder. Dans ce cas-ci laisse-le un peu seul, tu as remarqué qu'il était chamboulé. Rien ne t'empêche de lui montrer que tu es là mais fais le de manière discrète. Toute cette attention sur lui le gêne, il s'est confié à toi cette nuit car vous étiez seuls. Tu ne dois pas le brusquer.

Gray écoutait avec beaucoup d'application les paroles de son ami qu'il encra bien précieusement dans sa tête.

— Donc je dois lui montrer que je tiens à lui mais par de petits gestes qui n'attireront pas l'attention des filles ou d'autres personnes. Et lorsque nous sommes seuls je peux espérer en découvrir plus sur lui et me confier.

— Exactement ! Lyon s'approcha de Gray en lui chuchotant, tu vois quand tu veux !

Gray rougit brusquement et son cœur manqua un battement. Lyon avait vraiment le don de le mettre dans tous ses états, et ce petit jeu commençait à émoustiller le brun. Le mage de Fairy Tail se mit une gifle mentale pour reprendre ses esprits il ne pouvait pas une nouvelle fois s'attaquer à son ami sous le coup de ses pulsions.

— Mer... merci pour ton aide Lyon, dit Gray embarrassé.

— Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je fais tout ça uniquement pour que tu cesses de te morfondre sur ton sort. Pour un disciple de Ul tu te dois d'être fort.

Gray esquissa un petit sourire et se leva rejoignant le reste du groupe, suivi de près par Lyon.

_**Du côté des filles pendant l'échange entre Gray et Lyon.**_

— Erza qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de nous traîner comme ça, s'énerva Lucy.

— Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous demander à quoi vous jouez.

— Comment ça ? On lui demandait simplement ce qu'il se passait entre eux, déclara Cherry.

— C'est justement ça le problème, reprit Titania.

— Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna Lucy.

— Vous savez très bien comment est Natsu il n'est pas très malin, la situation dans laquelle vous l'avez mis, l'a mis mal à l'aise. Le ton employé par la mage chevalier était dur.

— Je trouve tout de même exagéré la manière dont il a réagi, déclara Cherry.

— Détrompe-toi je trouve sa réaction justifiée, il n'a jamais vraiment compris certains sentiments et ce rapprochement rapide avec Gray doit quelque peu le chambouler, mieux vaut pour le moment les laisser seuls pour qu'ils puissent reconstruire ce lien si particulier qui les unissaient.

— Tu dois avoir raison Erza, le pauvre je m'en veux de l'avoir énervé, se lamenta Lucy.

— Il est vrai qu'ils ont l'air d'avoir besoin de rester seuls ensemble, finit par ajouter la petite Wendy.

— Bref passons, je vous demanderais juste de ne pas les questionner sur leur relation c'est compris !

— Oui, répondirent les jeunes femmes en chœur.

Les mages finirent par se mettre en route ne souhaitant que prendre un bon repos de retour dans leurs guildes respectives. Durant le trajet Natsu et Gray étaient chacun de leur côté. Le rose marchait tranquillement avec son ami Happy, ressassant cet instant passé avec le brun. Il espérait que ces moments si précieux ne soient pas un rêve. Sa voix, son souffle, son odeur, tout chez le mage de glace le détendait, et cette agréable étreinte la veille l'avait tout particulièrement captivé.

Gray marchait un peu en retrait des autres mages accompagnés de Lyon, il lançait à maintes reprises des regards au mage de feu auxquelles celui-ci répondait timidement, sans doute à cause de la peur que les filles viennent de nouveau l'ennuyer.

Happy finit par se joindre aux deux mages de glace, déclarant à Gray :

— Je te suis reconnaissant pour tes excuses, et je me réjouis du fait que toi et Natsu ayez fini par vous réconcilier. Le petit Exceed offrit son plus beau sourire à Gray, lui démontrant par la même occasion la joie d'avoir retrouver un compagnon.

— C'est normal mes propos étaient injustes envers Natsu, c'est un mage puissant pour qui j'ai beaucoup d'estimes. De plus je t'ai blessé et j'en suis désolé Happy. Moi aussi je me réjouis de vous avoir de nouveau à mes côtés. Le brun répondit au sourire du chat tout en le caressant tendrement sur la tête.

L'Exceed ne dit rien mais il était heureux de voir la meilleure équipe de Fairy Tail se ressouder, bientôt tout redeviendrait comme avant, les missions entraînant des dégâts incommensurables, les disputes à répétition de Natsu et Gray, les gaffes de Lucy qui apportaient une dose de bonne humeur. Oui Happy n'attendait désormais plus que ce jour.

Enfin arrivées au Port d'Hargeon les guildes de Lamia Scale et Fairy Tail se séparèrent pour retrouver leur QG respectif et se reposer de cette mission riche en émotions. Cheria et Wendy ne purent empêcher un torrent de larmes ne voulant pas se dire au revoir. Tous les autres mages se saluèrent d'un geste de la main. Mais juste avant leur séparation définitive Lyon confia quelques mots à son camarade.

— Prends soin de toi et ne commets pas d'imprudence Gray.

— Merci pour ton soutien durant ces derniers jours et de m'avoir aidé à prendre conscience de ce qui était important. Le brun parut gêné.

— Je tiens beaucoup à toi alors ne fait pas l'imbécile, et... Lyon serra la main de Gray et le tira brusquement vers lui en lui chuchotant au creux de l'oreille. En ce qui concerne ton petit dragon sois patient et n'agis pas sans réfléchir.

Gray se sentit de nouveau fébrile sous le geste de son compagnon, avant que Lyon ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, le brun l'enlaça et ajouta :

— Je suivrais tes conseils et je redeviendrais fort pour toi et pour Ul, afin que plus personne n'ait à se sacrifier pour moi. En ce qui concerne Natsu... je patienterais, tant qu'il est à mes côtés cela me suffit pour l'instant. Le mage finit par verser quelques larmes que Lyon essuya avec son pouce sur son visage.

— Je te fais confiance Gray, finit-il par conclure.

Les mages continuèrent leur route jusqu'à leur guilde. Le soleil arrivait à son zénith et certains membres de Fairy Tail commençaient à arriver au bout de leurs forces. Lucy n'en pouvait plus de marcher, le corps du mage de feu le faisait souffrir de plus belle, et Wendy était tout bonnement assise à même le sol ne trouvant plus la force de se relever.

— Pourquoi ne pas faire une pause en ville, proposa Lucy, tout le monde est à bout.

— Il est vrai qu'il est encore tôt. Un peu de bon temps avant de rentrer à la guilde ne ferait pas de mal.

— Merci Erza, s'écrièrent les filles.

— Très bien il est 13h, retrouvons nous ici à 16h ! Cela convient à tout le monde ?

— Désolé mais nous allons continuer la route et informer le maître de votre retour en fin de journée.

L'unité Reijins et Luxus poursuivirent la route seuls.

Le groupe restant se divisa, Carla et Lily s'étaient retrouvés piégés par Happy qui voulait absolument faire le tour des marchand de poissons.

Les filles s'étaient dirigées vers les bains d'eau chaude ouverts récemment, tandis que Natsu et Gray s'étaient posés sur un banc attendant patiemment le retour de leurs camarades. Avant son départ Wendy avait prodigué quelques soins à Natsu pour le soulager.

— Ça va Natsu ?

— Un peu mieux merci.

— Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

— Non c'est gentil Gray mais je n'ai pas grand appétit.

— Très bien, finit par ajouter le brun déçu de ne pas pouvoir partager quelque chose avec son ami.

Les filles profitaient tranquillement des bains qui avaient fini par détendre leurs muscles.

— C'est fou le bien que cela peut faire surtout après toute cette marche, s'extasia Lucy.

— C'est agréable, suivit Wendy, je me sens revivre. Vous pensez que ça va aller pour..., la petite mage hésita.

— Natsu et Gray ? Oui ne t'en fais pas pour eux, déclara Erza d'une voix douce, je pense que les laisser quelques heures l'un avec l'autre va leur faire du bien surtout pour Natsu.

— Quand j'y repense ils étaient vraiment mignons à dormir ensemble.

— Tu as raison Wendy dire qu'il y a encore trois mois Gray le fuyait ça fait chaud au cœur, de les voir unis de nouveau, déclara Lucy.

Le brun s'était absenté depuis plusieurs minutes laissant le pauvre mage de feu seul. Natsu s'était allongé sur le banc observant les feuilles de l'arbre au-dessus de lui valsant au gré du vent. Il ferma ses yeux se laissant bercer par la brise qui le guidait doucement dans les bras de Morphée. Avant qu'il ne sombre dans un agréable sommeil, il sentit une agréable et fraîche odeur autour de lui, il rouvrit ses pupilles doucement et plongea immédiatement dans les grands yeux océans de Gray qui se tenait au-dessus de lui. Il se sentit submergé par l'intensité de son regard, ses pommettes s'étaient légèrement rosies. En cet instant plus rien n'avait d'importance seul les yeux de son ami l'importaient, il l'observait avec une telle douceur, comme s'il était une chose précieuse pour laquelle il donnerait tout pour la conserver. Le mage de feu finit par caresser le visage du brun profitant tous deux de cette douce quiétude.

— Gray tu es adorable, finit-il par avouer.

— Natsu je tiens beaucoup à toi. Le brun redressa son ami et lui tendit une glace.

Le rose le remercia et commença à déguster cette délicieuse crème glacée de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Gray se réjouit de l'effet produit par cette petite attention. Les deux amis avalaient leurs glaces en silence en s'échangeant de petits regards complices. Natsu remarqua qu'un peu de glace était encore présente sur le coin de la bouche de Gray et supprima l'indésirable avec son pouce avant de le porter à sa bouche. Le brun rougit et resta interdit devant le geste de son compagnon. Natsu se figea devant l'expression de son vis-à-vis.

— Quoi ? Le mage de feu visiblement surpris.

— Rien ! déclara le mage de glace gêné.

Le brun détourna le regard et le rose en profita pour approcher ses lèvres de celles de celui qu'il aimait tant, désirant juste les goûter ne serait-ce qu'un peu, quand un cri le ramena à la réalité.

— Natsu ! s'écria Lucy.

Le mage de feu pesta face à l'arrivée de ses amis et l'horloge sonnait 16h. Les Exceeds suivirent peu de temps après. Happy chargé de poissons fraîchement pêchés. Carla et Lily exaspérés par l'obsession de leur camarade pour les poissons, n'avait pu profiter de ces trois heures offertes pour se reposer.

— Tout va bien les garçons ? interrogea Erza.

— Oui ! Natsu se levant et rejoignant Happy.

Gray était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, mais en fut vite sorti par la mage céleste lui indiquant le départ imminent, vers Magnolia.

Les mages arrivèrent finalement devant la guilde à la tombée de la nuit, la fête battait son plein, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous. Tout le monde se réjouissait de pouvoir se détendre avec leurs compagnons autour d'une bonne bière.

— Je ne pense pas rester j'ai besoin de repos, déclara Gray, saluant ses camarades et rentrant chez lui.

— On y va aussi Happy, j'ai besoin de repos je ne me suis pas encore remis de mes blessures.

— Très bien soyez prudents les garçons, s'écria Erza.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent du groupe en empruntant deux chemins opposés. Peut-être allaient-ils se retrouver plus tard pensa Titania. Les filles finirent par entrer dans la guilde se mêlant aux festivités.

**NDA : Natsu et Gray se redécouvrent tout en douceur dans ce chapitre, il était tant que je les réunissent ces deux là :). J'espère que le chapitre vous à plus. N'hésiter pas à laisser une review.**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**


	9. Chapter 9: Doutes

**NDA : Bon ! se sont-ils retrouvés après avoir quitter leur amis. Gray et Natsu vont-ils enfin s'avouer leur sentiments ? Je vous laisse le découvrir :). Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 9 : Doutes**

_Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent du groupe en empruntant deux chemins opposés. Peut-être allaient-ils se retrouver plus tard pensa Titania. Les filles finirent par entrer dans la guilde se mêlant aux festivités._

Gray continua sa route en direction de son appartement, ressassant tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours. La mission, sa réconciliation avec Natsu, les précieux conseils de Lyon pour pouvoir se lier de nouveau avec son ami, mais plus intimement du moins c'est ce qu'il souhaitait.

Il était vrai que sans l'aide de son ami d'enfance il se sentait plus en difficulté, après tout Lyon le guidait doucement vers le rose, et sans son aide il est clair qu'il ne se serait jamais réconcilié avec le mage de feu. Mais maintenant c'était à lui seul de se donner les moyens de le posséder, et de le préserver.

Il finit par repenser à ce doux moment avec Natsu quand celui-ci avait plongé son regard dans le sien. Décidément Gray appréciait vraiment le regard du mage de feu, à chaque échange il avait l'impression que tous ses soucis disparaissaient, tout ça lui faisait doucement réaliser, que sa présence à ses côtés lui était devenue essentielle.

Le brun finit par arriver devant chez lui, mais il hésita à entrer. Il n'était pas si tard peut-être devrait-il aller voir son ami ? Il réfléchit cinq minutes imaginant toutes les situations et scénarios possibles, puis finit par se résigner, pensant que Natsu avait besoin de faire un point sur leur nouvelle relation naissante.

Après tout Gray l'avait ignoré durant trois mois et d'un jour à l'autre il renouait soudainement le contact. Nul doute qu'en ce moment le mage de feu devait être envahi par ses émotions, le laissant ainsi en plein brouillard, incapable de cerner clairement chacun d'eux.

De son côté Natsu marchait avec Happy dans la forêt de l'Est en direction de leur petite maison. L'Exceed observait son ami visiblement en pleine réflexion. Aucun n'avait échangé un mot avec l'autre. Leur marche était accompagnée par un silence qui se faisait plus lourd à chaque instant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Natsu tu sembles soucieux ?

— Hum ? Je pensais juste à Gray.

Happy se risqua à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis leur retour à Magnolia.

— Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et lui pendant notre arrêt à Hargeon ? Sa voix était hésitante.

Natsu s'arrêta brusquement. Happy finit par regretter sa question sentant que son ami ne souhaitait apparemment pas en parler.

— Tout s'est bien passé nous avons partagé un bon moment mais..., le rose serra ses poings.

— Quoi ? S'écria Happy tout à coup inquiet.

— Il a détourné les yeux un instant et... j'ai failli, j'étais sur le point de... je n'étais plus moi-même à ce moment, il était gêné et je m'apprêtais à... Le mage de feu sentit la nausée l'envahir. Comment ai-je pu être aussi égoïste en ne pensant qu'à moi ?

— Tu as voulu l'embrasser ? demanda timidement Happy.

Le poing du mage s'enflamma et il le percuta violemment contre un pauvre arbre non loin de là. L'Exceed écarquilla ses petits yeux devant la réaction de son ami face à cette nouvelle interrogation.

Natsu finit par se laisser tomber et laissa un flot de larmes se déverser sur son doux visage. Le rose ne savait plus où il en était, oui il désirait son ami mais en était-il vraiment amoureux ? Sa profonde peine le guidait peut-être sur la mauvaise voie ? Pouvait-il vraiment espérer que Gray ressente ce même bonheur à ses côtés ?

Il n'en savait rien et les remarques des filles le hantaient encore, le plongeant un peu plus dans l'incertitude. Et si leur rapprochement ne se limitait qu'à être bons amis. Pourtant il se sentait si paisible avec le brun, lui faisant oublier ce qui le traînait par le fond.

Comment avait-il pu en arriver à essayer de l'embrasser ? Un moment de faiblesse, une réelle envie il n'en savait rien. Tout lui semblait si confus il avait beau essayer de se calmer rien ne lui paraissait claire. Si les filles n'étaient pas arrivées à ce moment, qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé ?

Gray aurait peut-être mal réagi, fuyant de nouveau le mage de feu et le laissant de nouveau seul, sans aucune possibilité de le retrouver, comme lorsque Ignir l'avait abandonné ce fameux jour. Après tout, aimer un homme lorsqu'on en est un soi-même, ce n'est pas commun.

Natsu se tourna en direction d'Happy le visage rougi, les larmes coulant abondamment sur son visage, et un regard désespéré. L'Exceed se sentit totalement désemparé ne sachant quoi dire ou faire, le mage de feu attendait pourtant une réponse de la part de son ami, souhaitant y trouver du réconfort.

— Happy... je t'en prie... aide-moi, je ne sais pas quoi penser... tout est si... j'ai mal, je ne comprends rien à tout ce qui m'arrive. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire s'il te plaît.

La voix du rose était à la fois tremblante et hésitante. Il était apeuré.

— Natsu je... je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu devrais peut-être en parler à quelqu'un de la guilde, j'aimerais t'aider je t'assure mais je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour comprendre ce qui te chagrine en ce moment.

Le mage se rapprocha de son ami la tête baissée, Happy n'entendait plus un bruit, avait-il fini par se calmer ? Le rose tendit sa main et agrippa l'Exceed violemment le plaquant contre un arbre. Son regard était sombre et agressif. Le petit chat bleu ne reconnut pas son ami, il avait l'impression de faire face à une toute autre personne. Natsu le fixait du regard ne lui laissant aucune échappatoire.

— Te fiche pas de moi ! dit le mage d'une voix sèche, tu me connais mieux que n'importe qui, tu es celui à qui je me suis toujours confié et avec qui j'ai tout partagé, mes joies, mes peines. J'ai plus que jamais besoin de ton aide alors ne me lâche pas maintenant compris !

— Nat... Natsu tu me fais mal, Happy tremblait de peur non ce n'était pas le mage de feu en face de lui, jamais il ne lui ferait du mal ainsi. Calme-toi je t'en prie, l'Exceed commençait à manquer d'air.

— Alors c'est comme ça, toi aussi tu as fini par me délaisser. Le rose resserrant sa poigne.

— Tu n'es pas toi même reprends-toi, tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi... mais il y a certaines choses sur lesquelles je ne peux pas t'aider... sois fort ne te laisse pas submerger par tes émotions... même si je sais que c'est difficile..., les larmes finirent par apparaître et se mêler à son doux pelage. Natsu tu sais que je t'ai touj... toujours... ai... aimé.

Happy finit par perdre connaissance à cause du manque d'air. La dernière phrase du petit chat bleu sortit le mage de sa soudaine colère, ses yeux se dégageaient doucement de toute cette haine. Il semblait se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.

Ses pupilles finirent par se poser sur son camarade, mais son visage se crispa brusquement à la vue de son ami évanoui dans le creux de sa main. Il retira celle-ci laissant le corps de son compagnon glisser le long de l'arbre jusqu'à sa base.

Natsu était horrifié, comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment avait-il pu faire souffrir Happy, ce pilier si précieux à ses yeux qui le maintenait debout malgré tous les coups durs qu'il subissait.

Le mage était paralysé son corps ne voulait décidément pas lui obéir. Ses émotions avaient-elles fini par le rendre fou ? Natsu dirigea sa main tremblante vers son ami le prenant tendrement dans ses bras et finit par rentrer à l'intérieur de leur petite maison.

— Je n'ai jamais voulu en arriver là, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Pardonne-moi !

Natsu déposa son ami sur son lit le recouvrant d'une petite couverture. Il le caressa pendant plusieurs minutes tout en le regardant tendrement. Il finit par s'endormir peu de temps après. Le rose avait le sommeil agité, tant de nouvelles choses lui arrivaient et certains sentiments lui paraissaient si difficiles à comprendre. Une voix qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais entendre à nouveau le sortit de ses pensées.

— Alors Natsu te voilà donc en train d'essayer de tuer celui qui t'a permis de t'en sortir la dernière fois. Ce n'est pas très malin.

— Cette voix !? Le visage du rose se crispa. C'est toi ordure, déclara-t-il.

— Je t'ai pourtant dit que nous n'étions qu'un, comment peux-tu éprouver une telle haine envers toi-même ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici laisse-moi ! s'énerva le mage de feu.

— Tu ne peux pas m'effacer. Peu importe ce que tu fais je serais toujours là. Je n'attends que d'être nourri par ton désespoir.

— Avoue-le c'est toi qui a fait du mal à Happy ? Natsu regardait son vis-à-vis d'un regard qui faisait froid dans le dos.

— Allons ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu as perdu le contrôle sur tes émotions tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi ! Je suis devant toi cette fois encore parce-que tu souffres. Et cette violence inhabituelle auprès d'Happy n'arrange rien à ton mental.

— C'est juste que... je n'y connais pas grand chose à l'amour et... j'ai peur je n'ai jamais ressenti ça auparavant, tout ça me fait souffrir je ne sais plus quoi faire.

— Alors quoi ? Après m'avoir fait face de la sorte la dernière fois, tu abandonne aussi facilement ! Décidément tu es bien plus faible que je ne le pensais. Toutes tes paroles n'étaient donc que du vent !?

— Bien sûr que non ! déclara le mage.

— Alors bats-toi ! Sinon je t'enverrais six pieds sous terre en te torturant jour et nuit.

Son ombre finit par disparaître le laissant seul avec ses tourments qui le hantaient, plus forts que jamais.

Le mage de feu finit par se réveiller une agréable odeur lui chatouillant les narines. Il les ouvrit difficilement, et les cligna à plusieurs reprises, il était encore totalement embrouillé et ses idées étaient confuses.

Il se redressa doucement et son regard se posa sur un plateau composé de divers aliments prêts à être consommés. Natsu chercha la présence de son camarade mais aucune trace de lui dans la chambre. Qui avait pu lui préparer ce délicieux petit-déjeuner ? Il tendit l'oreille et reconnut des voix venant du rez-de-chaussée. Erza ? Que faisait-elle ici ?

Elle semblait discuter avec Happy, le rose se sentit trembler de toute part lorsqu'il entendit les pas se rapprocher de la pièce. Les sons dégagés par l'armure de la mage chevalier se faisaient de plus en plus forts. La porte s'ouvrit et la mage entra se dirigeant d'un pas décidé vers le rose.

Il déglutit se doutant de la raison de la présence de son amie. Erza le gifla sans la moindre hésitation.

— Imbécile ! Comment as-tu osé porter la main sur Happy ? Lui qui te soutient depuis tout ce temps. Tu n'as décidément rien dans la cervelle ! Que tu souffres je peux le comprendre, mais de là à agresser sans pitié un membre de la guilde, qui plus est ton meilleur ami ! Où est donc passée cette force avec laquelle tu te bats depuis toujours, pour aller de l'avant ? Réponds-moi Natsu ! Le ton employée par la mage ne laissait transparaître aucun autre sentiment que la colère.

Le mage de feu ne répondit rien son comportement était tout bonnement inacceptable et il le savait, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait dire ce ne serait que des propos inutiles juste bons à énerver d'avantage Erza. Il n'avait jamais vu son amie aussi remontée contre lui.

— Très bien ! Puisque tu le prends ainsi je vais te laisser méditer sur tes actions, je repasserais plus tard en espérant que tu aies les idées claires.

Titania quitta la pièce fermant brusquement la porte derrière elle.

Elle s'adossa à la porte une main sur le visage et des larmes apparentes sous ses yeux. Que t'arrive-t-il mon pauvre Natsu ? Tu as pourtant retrouvé Gray alors que se passe-t-il, pensa-t-elle. Elle finit par retrouver Happy dans le salon. L'Exceed remarqua la détresse de la mage.

— Comment va-t-il ? questionna-t-il.

— Je ne peux pas vraiment te le dire, je repasserais le voir plus tard. Je ne voulais pas me mêler de leur nouvelle relation naissante, mais là ça va trop loin.

— J'ai peur pour lui, hier il n'était vraiment pas lui-même. Il avait l'air si apeuré, aide-le Erza, le supplia Happy.

Titania le caressa doucement en ajoutant.

— Tu es sans doute son plus grand ami ! Après ce qu'il t'a fait tu lui accordes toujours autant d'intérêt. Tu es très fort, il a de la chance de t'avoir à ses côtés.

— Merci.

Erza quitta la petite maison du mage décidant qu'il était temps d'agir pour réunir ces deux imbéciles rapidement avant qu'ils ne commettent d'autres bêtises. Arrivée à la guilde, elle réunit Lucy et Wendy autour d'une table.

— J'ai pris la décision d'intervenir concernant Natsu et Gray.

— Vraiment, mais je pensais que l'on devait les laisser seuls, déclara Lucy.

Erza leur expliqua l'incident de la nuit dernière en leur demandant de garder ça pour elles.

— C'est horrible, commença Wendy affolée.

— Je ne peux pas le croire, comment a-t-il pu s'en prendre à lui ? s'étonna Lucy.

— J'ai bien l'intention de le savoir, je retourne le voir dans peu de temps.

— Laisse-nous t'accompagner, insista la blonde.

— Hors de question ! Je m'occupe personnellement de Natsu vous veillerez sur Gray.

— Maintenant que tu en parles il est vrai qu'il est bientôt midi et je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui.

— Peut-être veut-il rester seul, déclara Wendy.

Mirajane finit par s'approcher du petit groupe de mages se doutant que quelque chose d'intéressant s'y passait.

— Bonjour les filles.

— Tiens salut Mira ! répondit Lucy.

— Dis-moi tu n'aurais pas vu Gray aujourd'hui ?

— Oh si bien sûr il est passé tôt ce matin, il n'est pas resté longtemps et lorsqu'il est parti je lui ai demandé où il se rendait.

— Et... où allait-il ? questionna la petite mage céleste.

— Il a simplement ajouté qu'il avait besoin de savoir certaines choses.

— Ne me dites pas qu'il...

— Je pense qu'il est parti voir Natsu, suivit Mira.

— Tu sais ce qu'il se passe entre eux ? répondit Erza surprise.

— Vous devriez savoir que rien ne m'échappe quand il s'agit d'amour.

Gray serait parti de son propre chef voir Natsu, maintenant Titania en était sûre, l'un et l'autre s'aimaient il n'y avait plus qu'à les forcer à se révéler. Mais Erza pensa au rose avant son départ, vu son état la présence soudaine du brun risquerait de lui paraître étrange.

Natsu était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Happy avait fini par le rejoindre mais le pauvre mage, ne le remarqua même pas, il était totalement désemparé, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Cette scène le terrifiait, l'Exceed au creux de sa main évanoui.

Comment avait-il pu agir de cette manière ? A cet instant il était particulièrement fragile. Happy observait son ami, son regard était vide comme s'il était absent de cette pièce, le petit chat finit par entendre frapper à la porte. Erza ? Décidément elle ne perd pas de temps se dit-il. Il descendit ouvrir la porte à son amie, quand son regard finit enfin par croiser celui de Gray ? Oui c'était bien lui il était venu voir Natsu ? L'Exceed se sentit envahir par un profond soulagement.

— Natsu est ici ? demanda le brun timidement.

— Gray... il n'est pas très en forme.

— S'il va mal laisse-moi le voir il faut que je lui parle. Je me dois d'être là pour lui, je ne le laisserai plus souffrir seul. Emmène-moi jusqu'à lui. Gray supplia Happy.

La détresse se lisait très clairement sur le visage du mage de glace. Il s'inquiétait pour le bien-être de son camarade, et il avait la ferme intention de laisser parler son cœur. La nuit ne lui avait pas permis de trouver le repos, regrettant par moment de ne pas avoir suivi son ami avant de rentrer. Tant pis s'il brusquait le rose avec ses aveux.

Lyon était parvenu à lui ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui lui était précieux. Gray savait très bien que la situation pourrait rester longtemps ainsi et pour lui il était devenu important de frapper un grand coup quitte à effrayer son camarade.

Le mage de glace arriva finalement dans la pièce avec l'Exceed. A la vue de Natsu son cœur se brisa, il semblait anéanti, tourmenté, effrayé. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'il soit dans cet état, la veille encore tout semblait aller pour lui, et aujourd'hui le mage de feu était méconnaissable. Assis dans son lit, le regard vide, Natsu donnait l'impression d'être plongé dans un flot d'incertitudes. Gray s'approcha du lit et s'assit à ses côtés.

— Je vais vous laisser seuls, déclara Happy.

Sans attendre une réponse de la part du brun, il quitta la chambre les laissant tous les deux, souhaitant au plus profond de son être que le mage de glace guérisse son chagrin ou du moins ne l'apaise.

— Natsu tu m'entends ?

—...

— Écoute je sais que tout peut te paraître nouveau et quelque peu difficile, mais tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre, tu es un des mages les plus puissants de la guilde, je t'ai toujours hautement considéré malgré ce que je peux laisser entrevoir.

Le brun cherchait ses mots il souhaitait vraiment faire part de toute son affection à Natsu !

— On a peut-être jamais vraiment pris le temps de se connaître mais, grâce à l'aide de mes camarades j'avance avec cette douleur, je me suis promis de ne pas me laisser aller. Lyon m'a fait comprendre l'importance de ta présence à mes côtés.

Gray observait le rose avec un regard tel que l'on pouvait percevoir l'amour qu'il lui portait. Tout en se confiant, Gray prenait de plus en plus conscience de l'importance de Natsu dans sa vie.

— Je m'en veux terriblement pour ces trois mois à t'avoir ignoré, tu en as grandement souffert et je te demande à nouveau pardon. Mais maintenant je sais ce qui est important, la guilde, mes amis et surtout toi ! Alors je t'en prie Natsu reviens-moi ! Je ne veux pas te perdre.

La voix de Gray se faisait de plus en plus tremblante, les larmes commençaient à se former au coin de ses yeux.

— Je t'ai retrouvé à mes côtés et je veux te préserver parce-que... je t'aime. Le brun enlaça son ami tout en éclatant en sanglot.

Gray avait pu avouer tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour Natsu, son affection, et surtout son amour. Oui il en était désormais sûr, ce n'était pas qu'un simple ami.

Sa présence lui faisait tant de bien, leurs chamailleries à toute heure de la journée le détendaient, et plus que tout il voulait voir le rose lui faire ce sourire si particulier qui avait le don de l'apaiser. Le mage de glace caressa le visage de Natsu, l'expression qu'affichait celui-ci n'avait point changé. Rien ne se dégageait, aucune expression, on aurait pu croire que le brun s'était confié à une statue. Gray tenta de se remémorer le sublime regard de son ami la veille.

Ses yeux couleur émeraude, il voulait de nouveau y plonger et y voir toute la tendresse qu'il lui portait, le mage de glace n'espérait qu'une seule chose, que ses paroles lui parviennent et le tirent de ce cauchemar qui le consumait doucement. Il finit par allonger le corps du mage de feu et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue se sentant rougir instantanément.

— Ne me laisse pas seul Natsu, pas maintenant ! La voix du mage était tremblante, et retenait ses larmes.

Gray prit une couverture et s'adossa au pied du lit finissant par rejoindre le monde des rêves espérant y retrouver son dragon.

Derrière la porte se tenaient plusieurs silhouettes dont une qui essayait de voir ce qu'il se passait dans la chambre à travers la petite serrure.

— Alors Erza que se passe-t-il ? déclara Lucy impatiente.

— Gray s'est endormi.

— Avec Natsu ? poursuivit Wendy.

— Non juste au bord du lit.

— Gray m'a vraiment épaté, s'étonna Lucy.

— Ils sont vraiment mignons tous les deux, dit Mirajane une mine réjouie.

— Natsu n'a pas l'air d'avoir réagi à ses paroles, reprit Erza, prise par une soudaine inquiétude.

— Le pauvre doit être dans une sacrée confusion, souhaitons lui qu'il se reprenne vite, affirma Wendy.

— Finalement Gray est intervenu au bon moment, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il serait celui qui se confierait, concéda Erza.

— Vous avez l'intention de rester là encore longtemps ? Happy attirant l'intention des filles.

Celles-ci avaient débarqué peu de temps après Gray. Erza s'était précipitée chez Natsu craignant qu'il puisse s'en prendre à Gray, étant donné son comportement face à l'Exceed, ses craintes étaient clairement justifiées. Finalement tout s'était passé en douceur, et Wendy, Lucy, et Mirajane en avaient profité pour l'accompagner, espérant assister à leur union, mais toutes firent la moue. Les filles finirent par redescendre avec Happy. Lucy prépara du thé pour toutes ses amies, elles s'installèrent tranquillement sur l'unique canapé du salon.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucy ? interrogea Titania.

— Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce que Natsu a fait.

— Cesse de t'en faire pour moi je vais bien, déclara Happy.

— Tu es vraiment attaché à lui, suivit Wendy.

— Oui. Il est très important pour moi je ne veux plus le voir souffrir, je voudrais tellement que lui et Gray... Happy se sentit rougir. Je sais que Natsu le désire auprès de lui.

— Et il le veut aussi. Aucun doute là-dessus, Gray a pris sur lui pour lui faire part de ses sentiments, dit Erza.

— Vous pensez que Natsu les a perçus vu son état ? répliqua Lucy.

— Je le souhaite sincèrement, répondit Erza.

Le regard de Wendy se posa sur un petit coffret posé sur une étagère. Elle était légèrement poussiéreuse, et semblait ne pas avoir été ouverte depuis un moment.

— Que contient cette boîte Happy ? s'exprima la mage céleste.

— Natsu n'a jamais voulu m'en parler et elle est fermée avec un verrou, je n'y ai pas touché une seule fois.

Erza se leva et se dirigea vers l'objet qui venait d'attiser sa curiosité. Elle prit délicatement la boîte dans sa main et remarqua la clé juste en dessous de celle-ci.

— J'ai la clé, s'écria la mage.

Elle retourna près de ses amis un large sourire sur le visage.

— Tu ne vas tout de même pas l'ouvrir, déclara Lucy.

— Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas curieuses de savoir ce qu'elle contient, relança Mira.

— Bien sûr que si mais Natsu n'a même pas parlé de son contenu à Happy. Ça doit être très personnel, dit Lucy.

— Il y a peut-être des choses qui pourront nous aider à mieux cerner ce qui lui fait du mal, ajouta Wendy.

— Ouvre-la s'il te plaît Erza, l'Exceed quémanda son amie.

— Tu en es sûr ? Et pour Natsu ?

— Oui je suis certain qu'il comprendra.

Titania inséra la clé doucement dans la petite serrure puis la tourna délicatement sur la droite. Un clic se fit entendre. La mage finit par soulever le couvercle.

A l'intérieur se trouvaient plusieurs petites photos. Sur la première image Natsu et Gray enfant se tenant par l'épaule avec Erza présente en arrière-plan leur lançant un regard suspicieux. Titania eut un sourire en coin, cette photo la rendait nostalgique.

Sur la deuxième, les deux mages se frottant l'un à l'autre dans un énième combat. Celle-ci comprenait un texte au dos.

«_ Toi qui me tape sur les nerfs à longueur de journée mais qui m'apaise tant quand je me bats avec toi. Tu me rends dingue Gray je suis si bien à tes côtés. Quel est ce sentiment qui m'envahit ? Je ne sais pas. Je veux seulement te garder auprès de moi._ »

— Ça alors ! C'est tellement mignon, s'écria Lucy une larme au bord des yeux.

— Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Natsu écrire de telles choses, s'étonna Wendy le visage légèrement empourpré d'un joli rose.

Les filles se regardèrent visiblement troublées par ce texte qui en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait pour le brun. Erza finit par se saisir de la dernière photo.

Il s'agissait du groupe d'Erza en entraînement spécial avant les grands jeux inter-magiques. Tout le monde réunit, les filles sur la gauche certaines prenant une magnifique pose, Natsu un peu en retrait, Juvia collée à Gray et celui-ci qui laissait paraître un petit sourire. Cette image comportait aussi un texte.

« _Gray je prends peu à peu conscience de certaines choses à ton égard. Tu sembles un peu plus distant avec moi mais je souffre en silence ne voulant pas t'inquiéter. Peut-être as-tu des sentiments pour Juvia ? Je suis content pour toi... nous resterons simplement amis..._ »

— Oh le pauvre, à cet instant il avait l'air de prendre conscience de ses sentiments pour Gray, dit Mira.

— Je pense que c'est à partir de là que tout est devenu difficile pour lui. Après les jeux, trois mois d'absence n'ont sûrement rien arrangé à son état, déclara Erza.

— Après avoir vu ça et surtout lu ces petits messages, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de les voir ensemble, s'exclama Lucy.

Il était maintenant 17h, les filles finirent par saluer Happy décidant de faire un saut rapide à la guilde avant de rentrer à Fairy Hills. Une fois celles-ci parties, le petit chat ne put s'empêcher de regarder de nouveau les photos que Natsu gardait si précieusement.

Avait-il fini par laisser cette boîte de côté suite à la soudaine distance que Gray prenait par rapport à lui ? Une chose était sûre, malgré leur relation qui se dégradait le mage de feu n'avait pas su trouver la force de se débarrasser de ces souvenirs. Peut-être pensait-il qu'un jour tout s'arrangerait ?

Le soleil commença à se coucher, éclairant paisiblement la chambre, Natsu émergea difficilement, son regard n'était guère plus illuminé, mais il revenait doucement à la réalité.

Ses idées confuses au plus au point. Erza ? Oui c'était bien elle qui était passée le voir, quelques heures auparavant. Le mage de feu avait fini par sombrer dans une profonde réflexion se demandant s'il y avait encore une raison de vivre. Il se tourna sur sa droite souhaitant juste retourner au pays des songes.

Ses petits yeux se fixèrent sur une touffe de cheveux ébène, avant de se fermer. Des cheveux noirs légèrement en bataille ? Avait-il rêvé ? Il rouvrit de nouveaux ses pupilles et son regard se figea de nouveau sur ce qu'il pensait avoir imaginé.

— Na... Natsu, murmura le brun.

Cette voix ?! Gray ici ? Pourquoi ? Dans sa chambre ? Le rose se redressa souhaitant être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ses yeux s'emplissaient enfin d'une douce lumière. Il tourna la tête vers Gray et son cœur manqua un battement, oui c'était bien lui. Cet être qui le chamboulait depuis si longtemps. Sans se poser de question il plongea une main dans sa chevelure profitant de la douceur infinie de ceux-ci, il plongea par la même occasion son nez dans ses cheveux afin de profiter de cette odeur qui le charmait tant. Gray finit par se réveiller sous les caresses de son ami.

Avant de prendre la parole, le brun profita de cette affection que lui offrait le mage de feu visiblement émoustillé. Le mage de glace finit par briser ce doux moment.

— Natsu ! Ça va ? Le ton employé par Gray était doux et calme.

La réaction du mage de feu ne se fit pas attendre. Il se rassit dans son lit le visage cramoisi par la soudaine prise de parole de Gray et particulièrement gêné déclara.

— Oui puisque tu es là ! bafouilla le rose.

Le brun se releva faisant face à Natsu, il planta son regard dans celui de son ami. Quelque chose avait changé, le mage de glace ne trouvait pas ses yeux émeraudes aussi étincelants que d'habitude.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sembles inquiet.

Natsu craqua devant la bouille encore endormi de son camarade et l'affolement dont faisait preuve le mage à son égard le troublait d'autant plus.

— C'est juste que..., dit le rose une voix tremblante.

Gray s'approcha de son oreille et lui chuchota avec une voix suave.

— Je t'aime Natsu j'en suis sûr maintenant je te veux à mes côtés. Le mage se sentit rougir à cet aveu et fixa de nouveau le visage du rose.

Il semblait bloqué, Gray ne parvenait pas à discerner la moindre émotion. Je t'aime ! Ces mots résonnaient encore et toujours plus forts. Le brun lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Natsu avait-il imaginé ces paroles ? Non elles étaient on ne peut plus claires.

Son doux visage finit par être recouvert de douces et merveilleuses larmes de joie. Gray les essuya d'un coup de pouce tout en fixant son petit dragon dans les yeux. Le mage de glace se sentit vibrer, les yeux de son ami étaient d'un tel éclat il se sentit défaillir, et presque consumé par l'intensité de son regard.

Et sans s'y attendre Natsu captura les lèvres de son vis-à-vis le faisant basculer en arrière et tomber à même le sol. Gray eut mal, mais la douleur fut rapidement effacée par l'intensité du baiser, il ouvrit finalement la barrière de ses lèvres lui offrant l'accès à sa cavité.

Le rose dans un premier temps surpris, finit par y pénétrer partant à la recherche de la langue de son compagnon, une fois trouvée une valse endiablée s'était engagée entre les deux. Le brun intensifia leur échange en glissant sa main dans le cou de son bien-aimé.

L'un et l'autre vivaient un moment au-delà de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. Natsu brisa cette merveilleuse et douce étreinte, manquant finalement d'air, et déclara haletant.

— Je t'aime tellement Gray. Les joues du mage étaient encore rosies par leur intense baiser.

— Je ne t'abandonnerais pour rien au monde Natsu, répliqua le brun en enfonçant une main dans sa touffe rose.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sous le regard ahuri des deux mages.

— Tout va bien Gray ? J'ai entendu quelque chose tomber d'en bas. L'Exceed écarquilla les yeux et ne parvint pas à fermer sa bouche tentant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux.

Gray allongé à même le sol visiblement essoufflé, et Natsu qui se trouvait à califourchon sur celui-ci, les pommettes rougies par l'excitation. Les deux mages tout à coup gênés par l'arrivée d'Happy se séparèrent l'un de l'autre se relevant tranquillement. Le petit chat eut un grand sourire sur son petit visage et déclara.

— C'est beau l'amour !

— Arrête ça Happy. Gray s'énerva faussement.

Natsu eut un petit sourire moqueur, puis saisit la main de son amant, le traînant hors de la chambre sous la mine réjouie d'Happy qui se faisait une joie de les voir ensemble. Les deux mages s'échangèrent quelques regards complices le temps de descendre au salon. Tous deux étaient particulièrement ravis de la tournure que prenait leur relation, sachant désormais qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre pour avancer, vers leur avenir.

**NDA : Alors heureux de les voir enfin réunis ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous à satisfait :). Lâcher une review !**


	10. Chapter 10: Tendresse et Amour

**NDA : Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette première fic (verse une larme) Bon je vous préviens surabondance de guimauve dans ce chapitre, avec sa dose de Lemon bien sûre ! Je voulais vraiment la clôturer de la plus belle des manières :).**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 10 : Tendresse et Amour**

Natsu et Gray étaient maintenant tous deux dans le salon, l'excitation avait fini par redescendre, et la gêne les avait tous deux submergés, leurs échanges se limitant à de simples petits regards. Natsu se remémora ce baiser à la fois doux et langoureux. Il se lécha imperceptiblement les lèvres cherchant à retrouver la saveur de celles de son compagnon. Natsu qui, il y encore peu de temps se lamentait, sentait son corps possédé d'une énergie nouvelle. Gray celui qu'il aimait depuis tout ce temps était finalement sien. Le rose ne tenait plus en place la langue de son partenaire lui manquait déjà et il souhaitait de nouveau aller à sa rencontre.

Gray remarqua que son ami se léchait les lèvres. Bon sang est-ce moi qui le mets dans cet état se dit-il ? Le brun était ravi de voir Natsu plus heureux que jamais, son visage était de nouveau comme dans ses souvenirs, détendu, calme, mais il percevait un petit quelque chose en plus ce qui lui fit esquisser un sourire.

Gray croisa ses magnifiques yeux émeraude et y planta ses deux pupilles. Le mage de glace se sentit consumer par l'intensité de son regard. Ses yeux étaient emplis de joie et il y décelait une pointe d'excitation qui se faisait de plus en plus grande, et avant que le brun ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive Natsu l'enlaça et captura ses lèvres. La tête de Gray tapa contre le bord du canapé lui arrachant un cri de douleur, il repoussa le rose lui lançant un regard chargé d'étincelles.

— Non mais ça va pas ! T'es vraiment qu'une tête brûlée ma parole.

— Tout est de ta faute sale pervers ! rétorqua Natsu.

— Ma faute ! Le mage de glace leva les yeux au ciel face à cette remarque. C'est toi qui t'es jeté sur moi imbécile.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a crétin tu veux te battre ? lui lança le mage de feu un air provocateur.

Allez amène-toi tête à flammes.

Il n'en fallait pas plus au rose qui se jeta sur Gray et commença à le frapper, étonnamment cette bagarre était quelque peu différente de toutes celles qu'ils livraient. Les coups se mêlaient aux insultes de chacun, et les deux hommes s'échangeaient de grands sourires.

Certains objets volaient dans la maison attirant l'attention d'Happy.

Ils se battent ? Ils ne perdent pas de temps pour exprimer leur affection, ils se sont très vite rattachés l'un à l'autre, pensa l'Exceed.

Natsu était à califourchon sur Gray il frappa violemment le sol à proximité du visage de son ami. Le coup porté par le rose pétrifia le brun. Pourquoi ce geste brusque tout à coup ?!

Le mage de feu s'allongea tendrement sur le torse dénudé de son ami, blottissant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

Le mage de glace entendit très nettement la détresse qu'il dissimulait.

— Pourquoi pleures-tu Natsu ?

— Je. Je ne veux plus te perdre Gray promets-moi de rester avec moi. Je t'interdis de m'abandonner à nouveau. Tu entends ?! Le rose était tout à coup pris de panique et haussa la voix.

C'était la deuxième fois que le rose lui demandait cette faveur, Gray voulait définitivement lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir à ce sujet, et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre il entoura le dragon slayer de ses bras et plongea une main dans ses cheveux tout en les lui caressant, lui offrant son soutien et du réconfort.

Gray finit par lui murmurer au creux de son oreille d'une voix calme.

— Jamais ! Tu m'entends Natsu, jamais je ne commettrais cette erreur une nouvelle fois. Pour rien au monde je ne te délaisserais c'est à tes côtés que je veux avancer et surtout vivre ma vie.

— Merci ! dit le rose encore sous l'émotion des mots de son ami.

Les deux hommes restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes s'offrant un réconfort mutuel et rassurant. Happy n'entendant plus un bruit se risqua à descendre, et aperçut ses deux amis dans une douce étreinte.

— Vous allez bien ? L'Exceed scrutant la pièce observant le désordre causé par ces deux-là.

— Happy ? murmura le rose.

Le petit chat avait deviné au son de sa voix ce qu'il allait lui dire.

— Pourras-tu me pardonner mon comportement hier ? bafouilla Natsu.

— Quelle idée ! Qui je serais si je t'en voulais, je te connais depuis si longtemps. J'ai très bien remarqué que ce n'était pas toi hier. Je suis simplement heureux de voir que tu vas mieux, et puis tu as pris soin de moi durant la nuit. Cela montre d'autant plus que tu regrettais ton geste. Je t'aime Natsu !

Le mage serra Happy contre lui, le remerciant pour son éternel soutien. A présent le dragon slayer comprit qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre.

— Et si on allait à la guilde ? se réjouit le petit chat.

— Si vite ? s'étonna Natsu.

— Quel est le problème ? suivit Gray.

— Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir garder mon calme devant toute l'attention qu'ils vont nous porter.

— Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que toute la guilde soit au courant, s'écria Happy. Les filles vous attendent au tournant.

— Comment ça les filles ?! s'écrièrent les garçons.

— Elles vous ont épié, pendant tes aveux Gray.

— Quels aveux ? questionna le rose.

— Rien Natsu, bafouilla le mage.

Les pommettes de Gray venaient de rougir et devant le malaise évident de son ami Natsu n'insista pas d'avantage.

— On sait au moins à quoi s'attendre, reprit le mage de feu.

Le brun soupira, lui et ses deux camarades finirent par se mettre en route, durant leur trajet les deux mages sentirent leur cœur tambouriner, s'imaginant déjà accablés de questions. Le pauvre Natsu commençait à douter de sa patience, après tout les filles l'avaient agacées une fois, rien ne dit que les choses ne déraperaient pas de nouveau, surtout si les autres mages se mêlaient de sa relation naissante avec Gray.

Le brun perçut son mal-être et glissa un bras autour de la taille du rose, tout en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

— Je suis là tu sais, lui dit-il taquin.

L'effet fut immédiat le dragon slayer se détendit et offrit son plus beau sourire à son camarade, les pommettes légèrement rosies.

Enfin arrivés devant le bâtiment, les deux garçons hésitèrent à entrer à l'intérieur.

— Il va bien falloir y aller, annonça Happy.

Quand ils franchirent la porte, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Il était vraiment rare de les voir arriver ensemble à la guilde.

Le cœur des deux jeunes hommes commença à s'emballer. Natsu ne supportait pas l'attention que les mages lui portaient. Quant à Gray, l'atmosphère lui paraissait tout à coup suffocante.

Les deux mages partirent chacun d'un côté souhaitant éviter les interrogations de leurs amis.

Le rose serra son poing. Il ne voulait pas se séparer du brun mais la situation actuelle l'exigeait !

— Il ne faut pas vous sentir gênés les garçons, s'exclama Mirajane depuis le bar.

Cette phrase fit frissonner Natsu qui sentit ses joues rougirent. Et merde ! se dit-il.

Gray s'était installé rapidement à une table espérant échapper à tous ces regards, lorsqu'il leva la tête, il vit Erza, Lucy et la petite Wendy.

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je choisisse celle-ci, pensa-t-il.

Les yeux de ses amies pétillaient, elles semblaient impatientes de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Bien que leur arrivée ensemble en dise déjà long sur leur relation.

Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre et Natsu commençait à perdre patience se sentant sur le point d'exploser.

— Allons les enfants, cessez de les regarder comme s'il s'agissait de deux petits nouveaux. Vous voyez bien que vous les embarrassez tous les deux. En tout cas je suis ravi d'apprendre que vous alliez mieux, dit le maître entre deux gorgées d'alcool.

Makarov se leva et se rapprocha du rose qui décidément ne semblait pas vouloir se détendre.

— Dis-moi mon petit Natsu comment te sens-tu ? déclara-t-il d'une voix calme.

— Bien ! Je suis juste un peu, sa voix se faisait tremblante.

— Que dirais-tu d'une bonne bière avec tous tes compagnons ?

Étrangement l'attitude du vieux calmait doucement le mage qui lui répondit simplement par un acquiescement. Natsu finit par s'asseoir à une table en compagnie d'Happy, Lévy, Gadjeel et Lily.

— Bien et maintenant buvons à la santé de ces deux-là, en leur souhaitant une belle vie à deux.

— Santé ! s'écrièrent les mages en chœurs reprenant les festivités de plus belle.

Natsu eut un petit sourire en coin finalement il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Toute l'attention portée sur lui s'était dissipée. Chacun des membres de la guilde profitant de l'ambiance.

— Je suis heureuse pour toi, déclara la mage des mots.

— Merci Lévy, le mage lui offrant un large sourire.

— Si on m'avait dit un jour que vous seriez tous les deux ensemble je ne l'aurais pas cru, enfin vous faites comme bon vous semble, dit le dragon d'acier.

— T'es gonflé Gadjeel tu pourrais te réjouir pour eux non ? répliqua la jeune femme.

Natsu s'offusqua, Happy voyant que la remarque de Gadjeel l'avais blessé répliqua aussitôt.

— Eh dis-moi, ça a l'air d'être sérieux entre vous, taquina Happy, tout en le regardant. C'est beau l'amour.

Le dragon d'acier se mit à rougir devant la remarque du petit chat, et ajouta quelque peu gêné.

— Si vous êtes heureux c'est l'essentiel !

Le rose sourit tendrement à Happy et remercia Gadjeel.

De son côté Gray se trouvait dans une mauvaise posture, les filles ne le lâchaient pas du regard, et le fait de savoir qu'elles l'avaient épié lorsqu'il avait avoué ses sentiments à Natsu le mettait très mal à l'aise.

Erza brisa le silence.

— Tout semble aller pour le mieux entre vous.

— Oui.

— Vous êtes vraiment réconciliés ? demanda Wendy.

— Oui.

— Gray mets-y un peu du tien, sermonna Lucy.

— Ce n'est pas évident, on est encore embarrassés, ce n'est pas facile d'entamer une vie de couple, après plus de trois mois sans rien échanger.

Les filles hoquetèrent de surprise. Une vie de couple ? Le brun semblait prendre cette relation très à cœur. Gray se rendit compte de ses propos et son visage devint cramoisi face à cet aveu.

Erza sourit tendrement, Lucy affichait un large sourire, et la petite Wendy pleurait de joie devant l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour son ami.

— Dis-moi Gray, Mira se joignant à la table apportant une bière à son camarade. Vous vous êtes donnés des petits surnoms ?

— Des petits noms affectifs ?

— Évidemment !

— Oh oui comment l'appelles-tu ? s'extasia Lucy.

— Tête à flammes, répondit Gray sans la moindre conviction.

— Tu n'as vraiment rien trouvé de mieux ? Ça ressemble plus à un début de dispute, dit Mira.

— Laissez-le, s'énerva Erza, les surnoms viendront avec le temps n'est-ce pas Gray ?

— Je suppose que oui.

La fête continuait de battre son plein même si Natsu et Gray ne s'approchaient pas de trop près, chacun d'eux démontrait par de petit gestes qu'ils pensaient chacun à l'autre. Mais avant qu'ils ne comprennent ce qu'il leur arrive les deux mages se retrouvèrent à côté l'un de l'autre, entourés par un petit groupe de mage ayant un peu trop bu.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent sans trop comprendre ce qu'ils attendaient. Natsu regarda éberlué le visage de ses camarades autour de lui.

Il comprit rapidement ce qu'ils attendaient, son sang commençait à bouillir, et devant ces regards insistants le mage de feu finit par perdre patience envoyant voler une partie de ses camarades.

Le reste de la guilde observa la scène, Natsu était tout à coup essoufflé, inquiétant Gray. La réaction d'Erza ne se fit pas attendre, elle écarta les deux garçons murmurant à Gray de partir avec Natsu. Le brun acquiesça à sa demande et sortit du bâtiment.

— Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une bande d'imbéciles ma parole. Ils commençaient tous deux à profiter de l'ambiance et vous ! Titania ne cachait pas sa colère grandissante. Comment avez-vous pu vous abaisser à ça ! Leur relation vient tout juste de naître, et vous vouliez qu'ils s'embrassent juste pour votre propre plaisir. Ce genre de choses ne se fait pas sur demande !

— Calme-toi Erza, déclara Lucy.

— Nous sommes désolés, se lamentèrent les mages.

— J'espère que vous l'êtes ! votre comportement est inqualifiable !

— Erza ?! s'affola Lucy voyant que son amie n'en démordait pas.

Titania quitta la guilde suivie de près par Wendy et Lucy. Le soleil commençait à se coucher éclairant paisiblement la ville de Magnolia

— Tout va bien Erza ?

— Oui désolé de vous avoir inquiété.

— Pourquoi tant de reproches ? questionna la mage céleste.

— Natsu et Gray retrouvent depuis peu le bonheur et la joie de vivre, je ne permettrais à personne de nuire à leurs relations ! Les exhiber comme une vulgaire distraction ne m'amuse pas du tout.

— Je comprends ce que tu veux dire et je veillerais moi aussi à ce que personne ne les dérange, reprit Lucy.

Wendy acquiesça à son tour et les trois jeunes femmes se firent la promesse de veiller sur leurs deux camarades.

Dans le parc au Nord de Magnolia Natsu était appuyé contre l'arbre tentant de retrouver son calme.

Gray l'observait et voyait bien que l'action des mages ne l'avait guère amusé. Il observa autour de lui que personne ne soit présent afin que son geste n'intensifie pas le mal-être de son ami, puis enlaça le rose.

— Calme-toi s'il te plaît je suis là.

La voix de Gray l'apaisa et sa respiration se faisait un peu plus calme. Le brun s'assit dos à l'arbre et lui prit la main l'obligeant à s'asseoir dos à lui.

Le dragon slayer comprit tout de suite où son compagnon voulait en venir. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de scruter les environs tout en s'installant contre son ami, de peur que de petit curieux ne s'amusent à les observer.

Une fois assit, il se blottit de tout son être contre Gray, celui-ci rougit et son cœur s'accéléra devant son geste. Le rose avait besoin de beaucoup d'affection et le brun était heureux de pouvoir la lui offrir.

Il enlaça d'un bras celui qu'il aimait et déposa sa tête sur son épaule. Natsu était enfin détendu, oui il n'y avait vraiment que Gray pour le calmer, et surtout le rendre heureux. Le mage de feu était comblé de pouvoir enfin bénéficier de cette tendresse et de ce manque d'amour qui lui faisait tant de mal.

Depuis son arrivée à Fairy Tail, les mages lui accordaient un maximum d'affection mais malgré ses efforts il ne parvenait pas à se sentir mieux. Étrangement seul Gray comblait son mal intérieur, et surtout le manque d'Ignir.

Natsu remarqua que l'autre main de son bien-aimé était sur l'herbe. Il rapprocha doucement la sienne et la captura entrelaçant ses doigts dans celle de celui-ci.

Gray sourit et déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de son ami.

— Je t'aime tête à flammes.

Contrairement à ce que Gray aurait pensé le mage ne s'énerva pas. Au contraire un petit sourire s'était formé au coin de ses lèvres, le ton employé par le brun était tout sauf provocateur. Hésitait-il à lui donner un nom affectif ? Natsu lui répondit en prenant les devants et espérant ravir son compagnon par cette initiative.

— Je t'aime aussi... mon ange, dit-il rougissant.

Mon ange ? Gray avait-il bien entendu, Natsu venait de l'appeler par un de ces noms affectifs que l'on donne à ceux qu'ont aiment.

Le mage de glace se sentit avoir chaud, il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour le mettre dans cet état.

Le dragon slayer attendait patiemment une réponse, son sourire s'élargissant un peu plus chaque seconde. Les caresses que Gray lui offrait avaient cessé. Natsu comprit qu'il avait réussi à mettre le brun mal à l'aise, et il se réjouissait de ce petit exploit.

Le mage de glace ne savait pas quoi répondre, son cœur s'affolait, il avait beau réfléchir il ne trouvait rien d'aussi mignon que celui de Natsu.

— T'es vraiment adorable mon cœur.

Le rose ferma ses yeux, pas très original se dit-il, peu importait puisque lorsqu'il l'avait dit, Natsu avait ressenti une sincérité évidente dans sa voix.

Comme pour le remercier le mage de feu dirigea son autre main vers son camarade, lui faisant signe de la saisir. Gray relâcha le corps de Natsu et s'empara de sa main dans laquelle leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

— Gray ?

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Rentrons s'il te plaît. J'espère que tu t'es occupé de la surprise Happy, pensa le rose.

— Comme tu veux.

Les deux mages quittèrent le parc, avec la nuit qui commençait doucement à tomber sur la ville. Plus qu'à quelques mètres de la maison, le rose se précipita rapidement vers l'entrée voulant s'assurer que le cadeau qu'il se préparait à offrir à Gray était bien terminé. Il eut un large sourire devant ce magnifique panneau, devant lequel il se plaça pour cacher son contenu.

Quand le brun arriva il sermonna Natsu ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'était mis à courir comme un enfant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? voyant son compagnon gigoter.

— Surprise ! s'écria le rose dévoilant le panneau à son ami.

En lisant son contenu Gray ne put contenir ses larmes, cela n'avait beau être que de simples écrits le mage de glace était vraiment touché par le geste du mage de feu.

Sur ce panneau on pouvait y lire « Chez Natsu, Gray et Happy ».

— Merci beaucoup Natsu, dit le brun encore sous l'émotion.

Natsu captura les lèvres de Gray, celui-ci ouvrit les siennes permettant à leurs langues de se rencontrer à nouveau. Natsu se retira et ajouta.

— Bienvenue chez nous ! Avec son sourire si particulier qu'il n'offrait qu'à Gray.

Il prit la main de son amant et rentra dans la maison. Natsu ferma brusquement la porte, et se tourna vers Gray.

— Allons prendre...

Natsu fut coupé par le brun qui captura ses lèvres, celui-ci plaça une main dans le cou de son ami intensifiant le baiser, sans se poser de question Natsu y répondit. Leurs langues dansant un ballet endiablé.

L'excitation commençait à monter entre les deux jeunes hommes. Le rose rompit le baiser et déposa des baisers dans le cou de son partenaire, sa peau était si fraîche, Natsu se délectait de celle-ci, finissant par le faire gémir doucement.

— Natsu...

Celui-ci ne s'éternisa pas ayant compris que son compagnon en désirait d'avantage, il planta son regard, dans celui du brun le regardant avec une telle envie. Gray comprit rapidement dans quel état d'excitation se trouvait son partenaire.

Le dragon slayer embrassa fougueusement le mage de glace, Gray avait l'impression de se faire consumer de l'intérieur, mais il ne resta pas passif, il retira la veste du rose le plaquant doucement contre le mur et commença à caresser son torse brûlant.

Il rompit le baiser et s'attaqua à la clavicule de son partenaire. Natsu gémit bruyamment, sensible ? Se dit le brun.

Il sourit et retira délicatement l'écharpe du rose désirant laisser de jolie marque dans son cou. Natsu se sentait transporté, il plongea une main dans la chevelure ébène de Gray, tandis que l'autre se baladait dans son dos. Tiens, il n'avait pas un t-shirt ?

Mais le mage de feu fut rapidement sorti de ses pensées, le brun se frottant un peu plus contre son corps.

Natsu repoussa tendrement son ami, le prit par la main et l'allongea sur le canapé. Il retira le pantalon et le caleçon de son partenaire, le rose se lécha les lèvres devant le membre bien éveillé de son compagnon.

Il embrassa tendrement le brun et engloutit son sexe, Gray poussa un gémissement. Natsu continua de s'appliquer voulant offrir une vague de plaisir à son partenaire. Gray n'en pouvait plus l'excitation devenait de plus en plus difficile à contenir, il tenta d'avertir le rose que la délivrance arrivait.

Le mage de glace finit par se libérer dans la bouche de Natsu celui-ci se régalant de cette semence qui venait de Gray.

Le dragon slayer se releva s'essuyant le coin de la bouche et regarda Gray qui semblait ahuri.

— Ça ne t'a pas plu ? s'inquiéta le mage de feu.

— C'est que..., le mage de glace était visiblement confus.

Natsu lui caressa le visage en le regardant tendrement, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Gray l'embrassa, et ajouta haletant.

— Montre-moi à quel point tu m'aimes !

Était-ce une manière de lui dire : fais-moi l'amour ? Natsu se figea un instant. Gray remarquant son trouble l'interrogea.

— Tu ne l'as jamais fait ?

Le rose détourna le regard quelque peu honteux, le mage de glace sourit devant l'innocence de son dragon, se redressa et planta ses deux saphirs dans ses yeux émeraudes.

— Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, lui dit-il en lui caressant le visage.

— Je ne pense pas pouvoir te combler avoua le rose, visiblement embarrassé. Tu devrais peut être...

— Non ! Je te désire Natsu s'il te plaît, je veux que tu scelles notre amour, les pupilles du brun le suppliaient.

Le rose ne put résister longtemps devant l'insistance de son compagnon, Gray voulait vraiment que le dragon slayer prenne les choses en main pour leur première fois.

— Je vais te guider, déclara Gray.

Sans attendre une réponse de son ami, le brun prit la main de son partenaire et inséra deux doigts dans sa bouche. Celui-ci s'appliqua à les suçoter, tout en caressant le corps de son bouillant petit dragon, profitant ainsi de cette vue plus que désirable.

Le rose se sentit de nouveau bouillir devant cette scène, l'expression dégagée par son vis-à-vis était de toute beauté. Il retira ses doigts et embrassa le brun, ce baiser ce fit plus intense que les précédents.

Le rose présenta un doigt devant l'intimité du brun et l'inséra observant l'expression du visage de Gray, celui-ci fit une petite grimace, mais le rassura en lui indiquant qu'il pouvait continuer.

C'était une sensation plutôt étrange mais pas désagréable, Natsu remarquant que son compagnon commençait à gémir y inséra un deuxième.

Lorsque Natsu jugea la préparation suffisante il hésita un instant, le brun le regarda attendant que celui qu'il aimait lui offre un instant de pur plaisir.

Le mage de feu le pénétra doucement, le brun poussa un petit cri de douleur.

Le dragon slayer le regarda inquiet, il s'en voulait de lui faire du mal.

— Ce n'est rien, lui dit-il, il faut juste que je m'habitue à ta présence.

Une fois totalement inséré en lui, il embrassa son partenaire et commença à bouger doucement, par de petits déhanchements.

Gray finit par se détendre et se délecta de la vue de Natsu dans cet état, ses pommettes s'étaient rosies, ses yeux brillaient avec une telle intensité, le brun se sentit défaillir.

Natsu continua, et ses mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus grands, le brun était submergé par des sensations encore inconnues, leurs cris de plaisir se mêlaient maintenant dans la pièce.

Gray plongea une main dans les doux cheveux de Natsu, celui-ci captura de nouveau les lèvres humides du mage de glace, intensifiant ses coups de butoirs.

— Je t'aime tellement Gray.

— Natsu tu me rends dingue, lui dit-il haletant.

Gray remarqua que des écailles de dragon commençaient à apparaître sur sa peau, son partenaire semblait vraiment prendre un réel plaisir. Sous l'excitation Natsu planta ses crocs dans le creux de son épaule profitant à nouveau de sa peau si fraîche.

Ce geste arracha au brun un cri de plaisir particulièrement intense.

Le rose martela de quelques coups l'intimité de son partenaire avant de se libérer dans un râle puissant.

Il se laissa tomber sur le corps moite de Gray, plongeant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule. S'enivrant par la même occasion de son odeur. Gray enlaça son amant. Chacun ressentant le cœur de l'un et de l'autre tambouriner à travers leurs corps.

Enfin calmés Natsu se releva indiquant qu'il allait prendre une douche, Gray se rhabilla et se décida à préparer un petit quelque chose pour son Natsu. Après ce qu'il venait de lui offrir il pouvait bien lui faire un délicieux repas. Il ouvrit le frigo et ne vit pas grand chose mis à part un peu de viande et deux trois légumes.

Vingt minutes plus tard le rose le rejoignit de nouveau en bas sentant une agréable odeur lui chatouiller les narines.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna le mage.

— Je nous fais à manger, s'exaspéra son ami devant cette question. C'est presque prêt.

— Tu ne veux pas te laver ? Tu es chez toi après tout Gray.

— Le mage rougit sans comprendre pourquoi. Je fais vite et je reviens.

— Natsu le retint par le poignet et le tira vers lui, capturant ses lèvres dans un chaste baiser. Prends ton temps, ajouta-t-il.

Le mage de feu s'assit tranquillement sur une chaise attendant impatiemment le retour de son amoureux.

Sous la douche le mage de glace se remémora sa douce étreinte. Pour une première fois il s'en était bien tiré, le brun avait enregistré toutes les expressions de Natsu durant leurs ébats, il sourit affectueusement, à cet instant il était plus heureux que jamais, le rose et lui avaient scellé leur union de la plus belle des manières.

Mais la prochaine fois ce serait lui qui mènerait la danse. Enfin pas si sûr se dit-il, vu le caractère de son compagnon, nul doute que ce serait une sacrée bataille.

Enfin sortit de la douche et habillé il se précipita en bas rejoindre le fruit de son obsession.

Arrivé dans la cuisine il se figea devant Natsu, et entama un large sourire.

Le mage s'était endormi sur la table, le visage détendu, sa respiration était si calme et douce.

— Je t'aime..., murmura-t-il dans son sommeil.

Gray sentit son visage rougir, et son cœur manqua un battement. Bon sang comment pouvait-il être aussi sexy en dormant.

Le mage finit par se calmer et s'approcha d'un pas de velours vers son dragon. Il glissa une main dans sa jolie petite touffe rose.

A ce contact Natsu ouvrit doucement ses petits yeux profitant une nouvelle fois de la tendresse que lui accordait Gray.

— Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

— Ce n'est rien, répondit amoureusement le rose.

— On mange, reprit le brun.

— Oui, s'exclama Natsu.

Les deux jeunes hommes dégustèrent leur repas tranquillement profitant de la présence de l'un et l'autre.

Une fois son dîner engloutit, Natsu remercia son amant pour ce délicieux repas.

Celui-ci se mit à bâiller brusquement attirant l'attention de son compagnon.

— Tu devrais aller dormir Gray !

— Je t'assure que ça va Natsu, répondit le brun.

Natsu s'installa dans son canapé, allumant par la même occasion la lacryma vision. Gray s'installa à ses côtés. Il tomba sur les dernières nouvelles du royaume de Fiore.

Plus précisément un article semblait concerner Fairy Tail.

_« Suite à une mission qui aurait mal tournée, la guilde n°1 aurait une nouvelle fois causée d'importants dommages sur le Mont-Hakobé, condamnant par la même occasion la mine de leur client qui ne demandait qu'à être débarrassé de quelques gêneurs. Le Conseil de la magie a demandé un rapport détaillé de la mission, nous vous tiendrons informés de la situation. »_

— Eh t'as vu ça ! On a encore attiré l'attention, se réjouit Natsu.

Gray s'exaspéra, décidément Fairy Tail avait le don pour se mettre à dos le conseil !

Au bout de quelques minutes Gray se sentit tomber, il finit par s'endormir sur l'épaule de son dragon.

Natsu sourit je croyais que tu n'étais pas fatigué pensa-t-il.

Il caressa le visage de son compagnon le tirant de ce sommeil qui l'entraînait doucement au pays des rêves.

— Allons nous coucher, dit-il.

— Désolé Natsu.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser voyons.

Les deux mages se levèrent rejoignant la chambre. Gray se coucha en premier rejoint peu de temps après par Natsu.

Celui-ci remarqua encore la marque de ses crocs.

— Je ne t'ai pas loupé on dirait, commença malicieusement le mage de feu.

— Je t'ai aussi laissé de belles marques dans ton cou, rétorqua Gray.

— Avec mon écharpe personne n'y prêtera attention. Par contre si tu perds encore tes vêtements à la guilde tu risques d'attirer l'attention, suivit Natsu taquin.

Gray s'allongea, s'apprêtant à retrouver Morphée. Natsu se colla à lui l'enlaçant tendrement. Les joues du mage de glace s'étaient empourprées d'un léger rose.

Natsu prit une grande inspiration, fasciné par l'odeur si désirable de son ami. Il ne pouvait décidément pas s'en passer.

— Je t'aime Gray.

— Je t'aime aussi Natsu

Les deux mages finirent par s'endormir heureux de leur nouvelle relation qui promettait d'être pleine de joie et de bonne humeur.

La journée était déjà bien avancée, Natsu dormait paisiblement alors que Gray lui préparait un délicieux petit déjeuner en compagnie d'Happy, qui était rentré depuis peu aidant son camarade.

— Tout s'est bien passé ?

— Oui, répondit le brun enthousiaste.

Happy décela un petit quelque chose dans la voix de Gray. Avaient-ils… ? L'Exceed ferma ses yeux et sourit inconsciemment.

Gray ne remarqua pas l'attitude du petit chat concentré sur le repas de son petit dragon. Une fois terminé il se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers la chambre avec Happy.

Gray observa son partenaire. Qu'il est adorable, se dit-il. Il glissa une main dans sa douce chevelure, en lui murmurant ces quelques mots.

— Réveille-toi mon ange.

Natsu reprit conscience mais n'ouvrit pas tout de suite ses yeux, profitant ainsi au maximum du geste de Gray. Il sourit tendrement.

Le mage de glace remarqua ce petit sourire et se saisit des lèvres du rose.

Le dragon slayer ouvrit finalement ses pupilles les plongeant dans le regard de Gray, qui le regardait non sans une certaine envie.

Le nez du mage de feu se mit à frétiller.

— Décidément tu me gâtes, se réjouit Natsu en observant le contenu de son plateau. Puis il aperçut son ami de toujours.

— Happy ! s'écria le mage ravi de le voir.

— Natsu ! répondit Happy tout aussi heureux.

Le petit chat se blottit contre son camarade, tandis que celui-ci l'enlaça chèrement. Tous les trois réunis, ils profitèrent de cette douce quiétude, échangeant quelques banalités. Le rose raconta à Happy cet article qu'il avait vu la veille sur la guilde. Des éclats de rires commençaient à résonner dans la pièce au plus grand plaisir de chacun.

L'Exceed indiqua qu'il partait à la guilde. Les deux hommes lui firent signes qu'ils arrivaient.

Gray s'apprêtait à descendre quand il fut retenu par la poigne de Natsu.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, s'énerva le brun en se tournant vers lui.

Le mage de glace comprit rapidement en croisant ses yeux, il y détectait cette lueur de désir.

Natsu se jeta sur lui le plaquant sur le lit l'embrassant fougueusement. Gray se sentit défaillir.

Le rose caressa son torse, et sentait le plaisir monter rapidement, son membre visiblement bien éveillé.

Gray ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et retourna délicatement son partenaire se trouvant maintenant à califourchon sur lui.

Natsu sourit quelque peu provocateur.

— Toi alors, lui dit le brun taquin.

Il captura les lèvres de son bien-aimé, puis déposa de petits baisers sur son torse avant de s'attaquer à un de ses tétons. Gray s'amusa et découvrit le corps de son dragon de la plus belle des manières.

Natsu haletait doucement poussant de petits gémissements sous la langue experte du brun. Il remonta jusqu'à sa clavicule, point sensible qu'il avait détecté la veille et s'y attaqua.

L'effet fut immédiat Natsu gémit encore plus bruyamment.

Gray le regarda, l'expression sur son visage le fit fondre sur place. Le rose semblait envahi par un flot de sensations.

— Ne me fais pas attendre Gray, s'énerva faussement le mage.

Le brun embrassa Natsu du bout des lèvres, et se dirigea vers l'objet de sa convoitise. En descendant il redessina avec sa langue la musculature si parfaite de son compagnon.

Enfin arrivé devant ce qu'il désirait, il retira le seul vêtement de son amant. Ses yeux s'emplissaient d'une excitation toujours plus grande, il jeta un regard au rose, celui-ci sentit son cœur s'emballer d'avantage.

Que Gray était beau ! Natsu ne put décrocher ses yeux de son partenaire. Le brun inséra le sexe du rose dans sa bouche, le mage de feu se cambra brusquement, la bouche du mage de glace était si fraîche, à cette allure nul doute qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Natsu bascula la tête en arrière, plongeant une main dans les cheveux de son ami. Toutes ces sensations le rendaient dingue. Il devenait de plus en plus dur pour le mage de se contenir.

— Bon sang Gray ! déclara-t-il haletant.

Le brun sentait le membre de son dragon gonflé dans sa bouche, il comprit que la délivrance n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. Il fit tourner sa langue autour du gland de son compagnon le poussant dans ses derniers retranchements. Natsu se libéra peu de temps après, le mage de glace avalant tout d'une seule traite.

— C'était incroyable ! dit le rose quelque peu essoufflé.

— Ce n'est que le début Natsu !

Comme pour lui faire comprendre Gray présenta deux doigts devant la bouche du mage, qu'il captura sans la moindre hésitation. Natsu n'attendait plus que ça, ne faire plus qu'un avec son partenaire, il le désirait et le lui fit comprendre.

— Prends-moi Gray !

Le mage de glace dirigea ses doigts vers l'intimité du rose, il contrôla son geste, et afin d'éviter une grimace à Natsu et l'embrassa, avec une passion dévorante. Natsu hoqueta face à l'intrusion mais fut rapidement submergé par l'excitation de ce baiser qui se faisait de plus en plus torride.

Gray rompit l'échange manquant finalement d'air.

Jugeant la préparation suffisante il pénétra le mage de feu, lui arrachant un gémissement rauque.

Le dragon slayer s'habitua rapidement à la présence de son compagnon, et lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait commencer à bouger.

Natsu se sentait transporter dans un autre monde. Jamais il n'avait ressentit de telles choses, il se mordit inconsciemment la lèvre inférieur.

Le mage de glace ne manquant aucune des expressions de son bouillant partenaire, ne put retenir ses coups, il commença à donner de grands coups et percuta le point G de son amant.

Natsu se cambra sous la vague de plaisirs qui le submergeait.

Le brun s'appliqua à frapper ce point toujours plus sensible, faisant rugir à tout va son impétueux dragon.

Natsu goûta de nouveau au septième ciel, et Gray se libéra à son tour dans son intimité.

Le mage de glace se retira et s'allongea au côté de celui qu'il aimait.

Tous deux reprenaient leur souffle exténué par cette nouvelle partie qui les avait tous deux comblée de bonheur.

Natsu se tourna vers son ami et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres gonflées.

Gray l'observa les joues encore rougies par leur étreinte.

— T'es vraiment incroyable Gray.

— Toi aussi Natsu, ajouta le brun gêné.

Les mages se relevèrent et prirent une douche avant de partir pour la guilde, plus détendus que jamais.

Arrivés sur place, les mages présents les saluèrent une bière à la main, la fête semblait battre son plein comme toujours, les deux garçons se joignirent à leur équipe.

Erza remarqua un changement dans leur attitude, elle rougit et déclara.

— Vous avez l'air d'aller bien, se réjouit la mage.

— Je suis contente de vous voir détendus, annonça Lucy.

— Oui nous sommes heureux d'être l'un avec l'autre, suivit Natsu, entourant le brun d'un de ses bras et le serrant contre lui.

Le brun rougit sous le geste de son partenaire. Les mages de la guilde tournèrent leurs regards vers les garçons ce rapprochement soudain les surprenant quelque peu.

Natsu leur lança un regard chargé d'étincelles.

— Ne vous avisez pas de vous approcher de lui vous êtes prévenus, grogna le rose.

Gray enlaça à son tour son compagnon, les membres de la guilde esquissèrent un sourire déclarant en chœur.

— Ils sont mignons !

Tout les mages présents ce soir-là créèrent une ambiance plus que mémorable, l'alcool coulait à flot les rires résonnaient, tous se réjouissaient de l'union de Gray et Natsu.

Tout était de nouveau comme avant, les deux amoureux ayant déclenché une énième bagarre au cœur de la guilde, au plus grand malheur de Makarov. Tous deux sachant que la réconciliation se ferait une fois de retour chez eux.

FIN

**NDA : Alors comment avez-vous trouver cette petite fin ? J'espère que ce surplus de guimauves ne vous à pas écœurer :D**


End file.
